Chocolate Naru
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Mai and the SPR gang are having a case in a chocolate factory...and Naru's going to have a surprise in for him! Written by Naruisawesome and Treelow955!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruisawesome:- Hi everyone! My friend Treelow955 and I had this idea and this is what came out of it!**

**Treelow955:- Yeah, we thought it was really good and wanted to share it with you all!**

**Naruisawesome:- We really hope you enjoy this and leave us a review!**

**Treelow955:- Yes, please do, it would make our day!**

**Disclaimer: We dont own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Mai's POV

Our latest case was at an old chocolate factory. Here's how it began...

A few days ago, we had a client named Atsuo Tsukiyomi come in the office claiming that his chocolate factory was haunted. Naru had just asked for his sixth cup of tea of the day when the door burst open revealing our very worried client. I mentally sighed, recalculated the amount of tea we'd need and called for Naru and Lin to exit their lairs and greet the client. Naru sat in his chair and asked the client to state his case as Lin sat next to him ready to take notes on his laptop. And I went to fetch more tea. When I came back out the client was in the middle of telling Naru the case he had for us.

"...Things will just turn themselves on, even equipment that hasn't been used for years." Atsuo said as I distributed the tea between the four of us. He gave me a grateful smile and took a large gulp, winced and grabbed for the sugar. Naru glared at him. 'Gosh Naru, you don't have to glare at him! Not everyone likes the same kind of tea you do!'

"I see." Naru was in his thinking pose. "So young man, will you take my case?"

"I'm going to have to hear more on this before I am able to confirm whether I will take your case. Have there been any other phenomena that you are aware of?" Naru asked after sipping delicately from his own cup.

"Right, of course, well I said before the equipment sometimes comes on by itself but sometimes when we're using the equipment it will turn off too. I thought it was just the electricity so I had everything looked at, twice in fact, but nothing seems wrong. There's also been voices; some of the windows will just suddenly shatter. Some of my employees will behave the complete opposite of how they are but then the next day they won't remember a thing!"

"I see. This does indeed sound rather perplexing. Give your address and contact details to one of my assistants, we'll be there for noon tomorrow. Have several rooms prepared for sleeping quarters plus a room with extra electrical outlets that we may use as a base. Mai, call the others." Naru ordered before retreating back into his den.

"Yes. Thank you very much!" Atsuo bowed and left. I did as Naru said and I went to call the others. Everyone said they would come except Masako, who was busy with her work but if we absolutely needed her assistance then she would come. I spent the rest of the day imagining what the case would be like. I could barely hide my excitement; I mean we were going to a chocolate factory! Naru kept glaring at me as though I had a screw loose and then ordered me to make him more tea. I don't see how one person can drink so much tea in one day! I mean seriously! He drinks like 20 cups a day. You might think I'm over-exaggerating but I'm not, trust me! And when does he ever go to the toilet?! Unless Lin's been teaching Naru ninja skills or Naru's been peeing out the window I have never seen him go to the bathroom once! Maybe he has this secret room in there that's the bathroom! I guess it would be kind of weird to ask him though...He would probably call me an idiot plus I wouldn't want him to know that I've been thinking where he uses the toilet.

"Mai, stop daydreaming and make me more tea. I have a lot of research to do before our case tomorrow." Naru commanded as he glared at me from his office doorway.

"Where does he go to the bathroom?!" I accidently shouted as I was startled by Naru's sudden appearance.

"...What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing!" I panicked.

"Really?!" Naru asked disbelievingly. "Because it sounded to me like you shouted out a question of where I go to the bathroom."

"I...I..."

"Mai, I do not think that such thoughts are appropriate workplace material and if you're having them then I am obviously not giving you enough work to do." He scolded. "In answer to your question though…" Naru walked to me and bent down to my level and whispered in my ear, "It's none of your business, Mai." He stood straight up. "Tea." He went back into his office and left me sitting there, blushing. It took me a moment to realize what he said then I got up to make his tea.

The following day I was unsurprisingly late as usual as I must have accidently hit the snooze button on my alarm clock in my sleep. Naru huffed and rolled his eyes a little as though mentally saying 'typical' before deciding to speak. "Just get in the van Mai; we're already packed and ready to go." He sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

We've been driving for 40 minutes and I'm already bored! I sighed. An hour and a half left to go. Well, at least I got the window seat so I can look out. Tree, tree, tree, Ooh wait! Nope tree, tree. Okay! There's nothing great about the window seat. I glanced at Naru and saw him with his nose in those files again. Is that all he does? Apparently. Maybe he'll talk to me a little...

"Naru, I'm bored."

"Well then, take some of these files Mai and make yourself useful." He replied. I huffed.

"That's boring; can't you have a conversation like a normal human being?" I asked.

"No." He smirked. "Especially when it's pointless."

"What's so pointless about having a conversation with me?!"

"Do I really have to answer that Mai?" He questioned sarcastically. I decided to not try to get Naru to talk anymore as it's worse than when he's quiet. After 15 minutes, I started hitting my head on the window. Why can't Naru ever let me go in Monk's car?! Then I won't be about to die of boredom! Thump, thump, thum-

"Mai, stop that. You don't need to lose anymore brain cells than what you have." He didn't even look up from reading. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Stop being childish." I guess I'll try to go to sleep then! Only an hour left!

For once sleep would not come. I decided to sing whatever song came into my head to pass the time. The only song I could think of was the Pokémon theme tune.

"Mai stop making that horrible noise." Naru mumbled, still nose-deep in his paperwork.

"What noise? I'm singing!" I replied.

"Exactly. Stop before Lin thinks you're being possessed and uses his shiki on you."

"Like you would know what good singing is." I muttered.

"I apparently know more than you do."

"Oh yeah? How?!" But he didn't answer with his high and mighty self. More silence. Great. I looked at Lin. He actually seems amused...I wonder why.

We pulled into the factory car park and found the others were waiting for us by Monk's car. I got out of the van and went over to them.

"Hey guys!" Monk pulled me into a hug.

"Mai! I haven't seen you in so long!" I laughed and got away from him.

"You just saw me like a week ago!"

"Yeah, but you weren't at the office this morning before we had to take off here." Monk complained. Ayako hit him in the head with her purse.

"Stop whining you Stupid Monk. You're seeing her now aren't you?!"

"Shut up you Old Hag!" He yelled, rubbing the place she'd hit him.

"Sorry Monk, I guess I accidently hit snooze on my alarm clock this morning." I said apologetically.

"Mai, stop talking and get to work."

"Geez, why does he only yell at me and not you guys?!" I mumbled. Monk grinned and ruffled my hair and we all went into the factory.

Atsuo showed us where we would be sleeping and where our base was. Naru gave him a nod to dismiss him and said he would probably want to interview him and anyone else affected later on.

"Takigawa, John, help Lin bring in the equipment. Miss Matsuzaki, stay close to Mai for the time being until the equipment has been brought in and Mai? Tea!" Naru ordered. Everyone went to their assigned jobs while Ayako and I went to the kitchen.

"Hey Mai, why isn't Masako here?" I put the water in the teapot to boil and shrugged. "She just said she was busy with her work."

"Hm I bet you're happy about that." She said slyly. I shrugged again.

"I am neither happy nor unhappy about her not being here..." I started to say before Ayako interrupted me.

"Oh please Mai! An entire case without her catty comments, you must be throwing a mental party." Ayako insisted. I gave it a thought before turning to answer.

"Okay fine, you're right about that." The water started to boil so I returned my focus to tea making. I stared at my watch when I started to let the tea steep.

"What _are_ you doing?!" Ayako demanded, sounding pissed off by my preciseness.

"I'm timing the brewing..." I started to explain.

"You're what?! For goodness sake, just dump the tea bag after giving it a stir, add whatever else needs adding and serve it." Ayako ordered making to do just that.

"No Ayako! If I'm going to make tea I'm going to do it properly, the way Mama taught me." I informed as I moved myself between her and the tea. She huffed at me and stalked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later the tea was done. I was about to walk out the door when Naru bumped into me, a little bit of the tea spilling out of the cup.

"Naru! What are you doing?! You spilled some of your tea!"

"You should've been watching where you were going." He took the cup out of my hand and took a sip of the tea.

"_I_ should have?! You were the one coming in here! Why are you here anyways?" I asked. I wonder if he knew Ayako left me...

"Miss Matsuzaki stormed into the base without you; I thought I would complete the job she obviously couldn't do." Naru explained after savouring another sip of tea.

"How very _kind_ of you." I said sarcastically.

"Don't get used to it Mai, I am a busy man with other duties besides babysitting you." He retorted.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I asked you to! I don't even know why you think I _need_ someone with me all the time." I muttered.

"Because, unlike everyone else, you attract ghosts like moths to a flame." He deadpanned.  
I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Whatever! It's not my fault ghosts love me!" I yelled as I marched back to base. 'Stupid Naru! I don't know who he thinks he is treating me like a little kid!'

"I'm your boss, Mai, and am therefore responsible for your safety both in and away from the office." He said silkily from behind me. I froze and slowly turned to face him.

"I said my thoughts out loud again, didn't I?" I asked sheepishly.

"Mmhmm." Naru hummed as he nodded his confirmation and smirked. I glared at him for a bit before walking into base. Lin, Monk, and John were done bringing in the equipment and had just about everything set up.

"Okay, now everything has been brought in, Miss Matsuzaki and Takigawa I would like you to do a walkthrough, take room temperatures and set up cameras and John I would like you to go find anyone affected by the phenomena occurring here." Naru said before turning to his tea and beloved files.

"Alright Kazuya." John agreed before leaving behind Monk and Ayako who had started bickering.

"What about me Naru, what do I do?" I asked.

"Tea." He replied with his back turned towards me. You could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wha- I just made you tea! Literally!" I complained. We haven't even been here for an hour yet and he's already ordering me to get him a second cup of tea?!

"You shouldn't have spilled half of it."

"It was not half! It was just a little tiny bit! And it wasn't my fault either!" I flailed my arms around.

"And just whose fault was it as I'm sure it wasn't mine?" He asked with a challenge in his voice, daring me to contradict him and say it was his fault. I put my hands on my hips and looked him in the eye. I accept his challenge. I want him to admit that it was his fault!

"Well, it sure wasn't mine! And you were the only other person in the room! _You_ bumped in to _me_!"

"Prove it Mai. Prove that it was not _you_ who bumped into _me_!" He countered after slowly stalking over to me and then towering over me with his deep blue glare fixed on my own eyes.

"Because you were the one coming around the corner! You were practically running! I didn't even have time to move out the way!" I argued.

"I was not running Mai." He uttered.

"Oh yeah? Could've fooled me!"

"Mai, unless you wish to suddenly find yourself unemployed I suggest you drop this argument and accept the fact that as a result of your clumsiness you must now go make me more tea." He said with a finality to his words. I wasn't ready to let it go though.

"If you want tea you'll have to catch me first." I declared before running out of the base. I ran for a while in this huge factory not knowing where I'm going and you know what? I'm lost! Fantastic! I sighed. Maybe if I keep walking I'll find Monk, John or Ayako.  
All of a sudden I felt a hand grab my shoulder. 'Oh my god! The ghost is already attacking me?!'

"Caught you." Wait I know that voice! Naru turned me around to face him. "Idiot, what were you thinking running out like that? You're lucky some of the cameras have been set up and one just happened to be on you."

"What I was thinking was that I'm not going to make you tea when it's your fault I spilled a little bit of it last time." I sulked. I heard him half sigh, half growl. "Where exactly are we anyway?" I asked.

"Your sense of direction is horrible, Mai. Actually we're not that far away from the kitchen." He alluded.

"Naru, I am not-" I tried to protest but he grabbed my wrist and jerked me along with him. He won't give up until I make his freaking tea will he?!

"You're not going to give this up are you?" I demanded, trying to yank my wrist from his grip.

"I wouldn't try doing that Mai unless you want your wrist dislocated." He informed, ignoring my question and continuing to drag me towards the kitchen. I did the only thing I could think of as a last resort, I kicked him in the back of his knees and then in the butt then I turned and ran for it again as he got up cursing.

"Mai!" I heard him call from way behind me. Naru is going to be so furious; I've got to find somewhere to hide. I ran into a slightly older looking part of the factory after getting to the end of the corridor where I'd left Naru. It was quite dusty here, but I could still smell the rich aroma of chocolate. I heard footsteps approaching and panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Mai's POV

I quickly looked around for a place to hide, but there wasn't any with everything being in a wide open space. The footsteps are getting louder. He's coming!

I saw a ladder. I wasn't exactly sure where it lead to but hopefully it would hide me from Naru so I climbed it. I had just gotten to the top of the ladder when the door flew open, revealing a very angry Naru. I saw him look around from where he stood so I got down as low as I could, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Mai, come here!" He said angrily. 'Oh crap!' I held my breath and crept closer to the end of the platform I was stood on.

"Don't make me come up there!" Naru warned. 'Okay, this isn't good! He knows where I am and the only way down is a ladder...where he'll catch me!'

I looked around nervously wondering what to do when I realized I'm under a huge vat of chocolate.

"If you are not back down here by the count of ten then I'm coming up!" He shouted, standing at the bottom of the ladder.

I edged even closer to the end of the platform.

"One...two...three..."

I wonder which one is worse, being caught by Naru or jumping into a vat of chocolate. I took another step back and realized it was just a couple more steps before the end of the platform. I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered as I heard Naru get to 10. Being caught by Naru is most definitely worse!

When I open my eyes, Naru's on the other end of the platform with me. I gulped and took another step backwards as he slowly advanced on me.

"Mai, come here." He ordered in a low calm voice. I shook my head and took the final step back.

I was now right on the edge of the platform, hovering over the large vat of chocolate. Naru advanced again just as one of my feet slipped and my arms started flailing about in surprise as I was not ready to go down yet.

Naru rushed towards me and grabbed one of my arms to pull me back, but he ended up swinging us around so we'd switched places. That was when it happened.

The great Naru the narcissist fell into the vat of chocolate.

I gasped, "Naru!"

He let out a small yelp as he went down which was cut off abruptly by the thick, gooey liquid in the vat. I almost felt like holding up score cards for his swan dive, like they do at the Olympics. I would most certainly have given him a ten, although no, I think I would have to mark him down slightly for his shriek and lack of finesse as he entered the chocolate, maybe an eight point five then!

I stared down at the slight disturbance in the surface of the chocolate, the only indication of where he went, and watched as slow thick bubbles formed and popped around it. I raced back down the ladder and got to the side of the vat just as a rather different looking Naru burst forth from its depths. I stretched my arm out for him to grab. He made his way to me and clasped my hand. I tried to haul him over the vat but he was so heavy! It felt like he was trying to pull me in rather than me pull him out. His other arm clasped around my waist then and he flopped back into the vat, taking me with him into its warm molten depths.

"Next time I ask you to make tea Mai," He gasped as he smeared more melted chocolate over my face. "Just do it without complaint." He then hauled himself out with his usual grace and stiffly turned to help me get out.

"Will you make tea if I help you get out?" He asked daring me to say no. I knew he _would_ leave me if I did though. So what choice did I have?

"Okay, yes, fine! Just get me out of this!" I yelled at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me out like I weighed nothing. As we were both a bit slippery from the melted chocolate he almost dropped me and we both almost slipped over a couple times. Still, we managed to stay upright and both walked like cowboys from the room.

"Um...Naru? Do you think we could go get cleaned up before I make you tea?" I asked, peeping at him from under my chocolate-coated hair. I saw him nod and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Naru!" I exclaimed, licking the chocolate from and then kissing his cheek and dashing off to find the nearest shower. I thought I heard him mumble something, but I could've been mistaken. As I was heading to find a shower I saw Monk and Ayako.

"Hey guys!" They turned around to face me; their eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Mai! What happened to you?"

"Oh um...well you see..." I began but Naru spoke from behind me.

"Mai, you're supposed to be getting cleaned up." How did he catch up with me so fast?

"You too, Naru? Both of you are a mess!" Ayako reprimanded us. Monk snickered.

"Yeah looks like you two got dipped in chocolate."

"One fell in to it...one was pulled." I glared at Naru as I said the last part.

"Mai, shower!" Naru said insistently.

"Whoah, hold it there Naru." Monk interrupted before I could reply. "There is no way you are going anywhere near her when she is showering." Naru let out an impatient sigh.

"Listen to me you perverted Moron. I merely meant, not that it is any of your business, for Mai to go find a shower for cleaning herself up and that I will find my own. Where you even concocted the notion that I was angling for us to shower together I don't know, but I sincerely hope you get your mind out of the gutter and back on the job at hand quite soon." He informed hotly. Monk blinked at him. I blushed, not that you could see it very much from the chocolate on my face, from embarrassment at what Monk said. But giggled a little at the look on Monk's face after Naru told him off.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go take my shower now. I feel gross." I said, interrupting the looks Naru and Monk were throwing at each other.

"Naru, if I may ask, why doesn't one of your cheeks have chocolate on it?" I heard Ayako ask as I walked away. I blushed a little more and walked faster.

"It is none of your business Miss Matsuzaki." Naru stated.

After I finally found a shower I was able to get clean. I still can't believe Naru pulled me in the vat with him! How was I supposed to know he would fall in?! But hey I got lick the chocolate from Naru's cheek and then kiss it so it's not that bad.

I was about to start to head for base but then I remembered my deal with Naru. If he got me out the vat of chocolate, I'd have to make his tea. So I went to the kitchen instead. I was just humming a tune to myself after filling the kettle when I heard someone enter the kitchen behind me. I turned to see Ayako.

"You must know." She said mysteriously.

"Know what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Why Naru had chocolate missing from one cheek." She answered.

"I-I don't know." I turned back around, trying to look busy with the tea, so she wouldn't see my blush.

"Oh really?" She was not convinced one bit. Curse my stuttering!

"Yeah...Maybe he just wiped it off with his hand... Or something."

"Mai?" She inquired.

"Hmm?"

"Naru's hand was also covered in chocolate. There's no way he could've wiped it off with his hand."

"Prove it." I challenged. "Prove that he couldn't have done that." She looked lost for words as she obviously couldn't prove it. 'Thank you Naru for always arguing with me! Never thought I'd say that or in this case think it!'

I finished making the tea and took it to base and the awaiting Naru, Ayako weakly following me. When I walked in to base I saw everyone there including the clean Naru. He glanced at me as I walked to him to give the tea. I heard him mutter a "Finally."

I narrowed my eyes at him and had to resist the urge to pour the tea on him. He sipped at his tea as Ayako and Monk exchanged looks, Ayako shaking her head at him.

I rewound the scene where I licked and kissed Naru's cheek and played it in slow motion in my head, savouring every detail including the sensations of it like the slight rasp of his stubble against my tongue.

"-ai, Mai! For heaven's sake pay attention Mai!" Naru shouted as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I jumped.

"Huh? What?" I blurted. Naru sighed and shook his head.

"I asked you to read these files and take notes of anything you think is important." He said, draining his teacup. 'How long was I thinking of licking Naru?'

"Oh...right. Wait, what about the interviews?" I asked.

"Lin and John conducted the interviews as you and I were...unavailable." Naru stated. "The information from them is all in those files." He added. I'm guessing what he really meant was 'Lin and John had to do the interviews as I was too busy chasing you around this factory because you were being an idiot which resulted in us having to go shower, as usual.' I pouted and grabbed the first file in the pile.

"Before you do that Mai, tea." He said. "John will accompany you."

I stared at him with pure shock._ "Again?!"_

"Mai!" He warned. I guess I better not push his cookies after what just happened. I do NOT what to be pulled back in to the chocolate again. And I don't want to be pushed neither. I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going! Come on, John!"

We started down the corridor, John giving me a sympathetic smile as we went. I mustn't have been looking where I was going as I soon found myself on the floor after running into something warm and firm.

"Whoah, what's the rush?" A sexy male voice asked. I looked up and a really handsome guy who looked about twenty grinned down at me and held out a hand to help me up.

"Oh…uh…s-sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as he helped me off the floor.

"It's alright, I wasn't either. But I'm glad I wasn't because I wouldn't have met you." He smiled at me and I blushed. This guy was really handsome, like Naru handsome. His hair was a little lighter than Monk's and his eyes were a gorgeous light blue colour. He was probably as tall as Naru.

"I'm Kei by the way. Kei Yamamoto." He said smoothly.

"It's nice to meet you Kei." I said smiling at him.

"I...uh...I didn't see you earlier when I went to be interviewed, where were you?" He asked.

"My boss and I had a bit of an accident with a vat of chocolate." I mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, not you too, I hate it when that happens!" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not so I just settled for smiling agreeably at him again.

"Oh I'm Mai Taniyama just so you know." I introduced myself.

"Mai...what a pretty name."

"You think so?" I asked shyly. He nodded. John then chose that moment to clear his throat.

"*Ahem* Uh...Mai, we'd better go make Kazuya his tea or he'll get mad." He said hesitantly.

"Oh, gosh, you're right! Sorry John. It was nice running into you Kei, hope to see you around." I stated as John and I headed for the kitchen.

As we stepped into the kitchen, I thought about that guy, Kei. He was really nice and don't forget handsome! I can't believe I got so caught up in talking to him I forgot Naru's tea! If I had waited any longer Naru would probably come looking for us...Come to think of it he keeps asking, well demanding, for tea the second I give it to him. I bet you anything he's just doing it to prove his point that I have to make it when he wants it. Jerk.

"Hey John, thanks for reminding me about Naru's tea." I said while the tea was boiling.

"No worries Mai." He replied as we exited the kitchen with the tea and headed towards the base.

We heard Naru's raised voice speaking angrily to someone as we neared our destination. I wondered who the poor sucker was who was getting the sharp end of Naru's tongue.

"Just who do you think you are coming in here trying to leave gifts for my assistant?" 'Someone's leaving gifts for Lin? Interesting! Wonder why Naru's getting so worked up about it though.'

"My name's Kei..." Came the slightly nervous reply before he got cut off by Naru. 'Kei has a thing for Lin? Didn't know he swung that way. Oh well, guess he wasn't as interested in me as I thought.'

"I don't care who you are, you're not going near her and you can take you crummy chocolates and..."

"Uh...Mai? I think we should get in there before the tea gets cold and Kazuya boils over." John said. 'Damn, I was just about to find out what Naru wanted Kei to do with his chocolates!'

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Hope you liked this chapter! I can't believe we made Naru fall in the chocolate! Lol!**

**Treelow955: But wasn't that kind of the reason we made this cause one day we were talking about Naru dipped in chocolate?**

**Naruisawesome: Ohh yeah! Haha you're right! Anyways, please review!**

**Treelow955: We would love to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We dont own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

Mai's POV

John and I walked into base and the sight that I saw was somewhat shocking. Monk and Ayako were in a corner, actually not saying a word, watching the scene in front of them, Lin was at the monitors but that's not surprising though.

The most shocking was Naru. He stood in front of Kei, looking very angry. He had his fists clenched and his jaw tightened. I never saw him lose his cool like that before. Is it just me or is it getting hard to breathe in here?

When Naru noticed that John and I had come in, he closed his eyes and his mask slipped back on. Stoic as ever. "What's going on?" I asked everyone but only looking at Naru. Kei was smirking slightly at Naru.

"I brought you these; I thought you'd enjoy them." Kei said, presenting me with a fancy looking red box tied with a sparkly red ribbon. I heard Naru let out a growl and saw him glare at the back of Kei's head. Something flickered in Kei's eyes like he was mentally celebrating some kind of victory. I watched Naru huff and turn away.

"Oh thank you, Kei. I love them." My eyes gazed at Naru before going back to Kei. Again Kei smirked.

"Mai, files." Naru interrupted irritably. I sighed.

"Yes Naru." I turned to go to Naru to get the files but Kei grabbed my arm.

"Hey Mai, I'd love to take you out sometime." He flashed me a smile.

"Uh...uh...um..." I stuttered as I watched Naru's expression darken considerably.

"I'm afraid she has too much work to do to go anywhere with you, especially as she is here for business not pleasure." Naru informed with a level tone, even though I could tell it was strained.

"Like it's any of your business Dude." Kei retorted. "Who are you to tell her what to do outside of work? Her father? Her boyfriend? No, didn't think so!" I heard Monk and Ayako snicker; I peeked around Naru's arm to glare at them.

I looked up at Naru, his expression got even darker than before. Is that even possible? It's like there's a murderous aura around him. What's his problem anyways?! It's not like he loves me or anything! ...Right?

"No, I'm not her father; the overprotective guy over there gets that dubious honour, well, adoptively that is and trust me he is harder to get by than me." Naru responded.

"Hey, don't bring me into this Man!" Monk interrupted, but Naru ignored him.

"I, on the other hand, am her boss, the person who dictates her working hours, and I say that unless she is sleeping or taking care of some other important bodily function she is at work and is needed here at all times." Naru stated.

"Hm you seem rather protective of Mai. You sure you're just her boss?" Naru didn't say anything; he just kept glaring at Kei.

"Listen Mate, I think it would be in your best interest to maybe leave." John said to Kei apologetically, putting a gentle guiding hand on his shoulder.

"No, I don't see why I should as Mai hasn't answered my invitation to go out yet. Just because Prissy Boy over here doesn't like me it doesn't mean I should have to leave." Kei objected, shrugging John's hand off his shoulder.

"Uh Kei...Maybe you should leave. I don't mean it in a rude way or anything! It's just that we're working right now...I'll give you my answer later, okay? Just let me think about it." I told him. I think Naru might snap any moment so Kei needs to leave. I know Naru's trying not to lose control.

Kei was glaring at Naru but as I was talking he turned his attention to me.

"Okay, but I expect an answer." He smiled at me. He glared at Naru one more time and then he did something that surprised me.  
He kissed my cheek.

I heard Naru let out a slight snarl of fury. When I turned to look at him I saw Lin had his hand on Naru's shoulder and he too was glaring at Kei.

"Sir, I suggest you get out before I throw you out." He said in a low tone.

"Alright, I'm going." Kei announced huffily, winking at me as he turned. "Later Mai." He said with dangerous promise in his tone. And to think he was real nice when I met him!

After Kei left I turned and looked at everyone. It was dead silence. You would to able to hear a pin drop. I guess no one wanted to say anything just in case it set Naru off. Well it's not like anyone knew what to say anyways. Lin was murmuring something to Naru who was nodding. I turned my attention to the files Naru asked me to look at then stopped.

"John, would you mind going back to the kitchen with me to make Naru more tea?" I whispered to him. He shook his head and headed to the door with me.

I made Naru a chamomile and spearmint blend of tea and put a little pot of sugar beside it so Naru could sweeten it as he pleased. I also dug out some of his favourite biscuits and put them on the tray I was carrying. When we got back to base Lin nodded at me as though he knew what I'd done and knew it was the right thing to have done. I offered the tray to Naru. I held the tray out to him and he gazed up at me.

"I'm sorry, Naru! I didn't know he..." I trailed off. I didn't really know what to say anyways besides I'm sorry. I mean yeah it's my fault because I met Kei and everything...But I just don't get why Naru was so angry!

"I'm going to turn him down...just so you know." I babbled on, seeing as I was getting no response from Naru other than occasional slurping and crunching noises.

When he'd drained his cup he wordlessly held it out to me and I got the message loud and clear. I sighed and motioned for one of the others to accompany me. To my surprise it was Naru himself who followed after me. The walk to the kitchen was awkwardly silent. When we got in the kitchen Naru leaned against the counter and I got straight to making his tea.

I wonder if I ask him why he was so angry, he would tell me..

"N-naru...um well I was wondering...why were you so mad when Kei asked me out?"

"I...don't know." Naru answered frowning. "I just didn't want that creep anywhere near you."

"I see. Which flavour would you like Naru?" I asked, gesturing to the array of flavours I'd brought in his special 'on a case' tea box. He studied them and I could swear he mumbled 'shame there isn't a Mai flavour' under his breath, but my ears must still be a bit clogged from that run in with the chocolate vat.

"Same flavour as before." He eventually declared, raising his gaze to mine. We stared at each other for a moment before I realized what we were doing and turned to the tea. I nodded.

"Okay."

What did he mean he didn't want the 'creep' around me? It hurts to say it but he's never cared before! As though he were reading my thoughts he suddenly spoke.

"I have always cared about you Mai, _always_." He said with a conviction and vehemence in his tone I'd never heard before. "I mean, there was that time in the sewer..." He pointed out. I nodded again, admitting he was right about caring even if I don't always see it.

"What did you mean by your not wanting that 'creep', as you put it, around me?"

"Oh please Mai! You are worth more than a crummy box of chocolates! Plus, anyone could see what his real intentions towards you were, that guy is a user!" He declared, fury sparking in his eyes. I let a small smile form on my face.

"Thank you, Naru." I said quietly.

"But I doubt that'll be the last of him. After all, I have to give him my long awaited answer." I added sarcastically. I hear Naru give a low growl. "You know if I hadn't known any better I'd say you were jealous." I gasped. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Maybe I am," He stated nonchalantly. "And maybe you should tell that creep that your boyfriend will thump his lights out if he catches him near you again." He declared."

"Boyfriend?!" I questioned. "What boy-" I was cut off by Naru's warm lips planting themselves on mine. 'Oh my God, NARU'S KISSING ME!' I had just started kissing him back when he pulled away. "Oh, _that_ boyfriend!" I said dazedly.

"Hey Mai, could you maybe change that tea to a hot chocolate with vanilla and cinnamon?" He asked sounding completely unaffected by what had just happened. I snapped out of my daze. Is he serious?

"Naru, I already made the tea! Now you want hot chocolate?!" I complained. I guess even if he's my boyfriend now he's still Naru.

He leaned into me. "You don't want me to put you back into the vat of chocolate, do you?" My eyes widened and I shook my head; He smirked. "Good."

"One hot chocolate coming right up." I announced. I put a couple spoons of sugar in the tea I'd made and swigged it down myself as I waited for some milk to heat.

"Oh and Mai?" Naru said from close behind me, leaning into my ear. "No-one is to know about this, understand?" I nodded, too tired to put up a fight. He hugged me and kissed my ear as I attended to his drink which I then presented to him on its completion.

He took a sip of the hot chocolate and then slipped his hand into mine. He tugged on my hand, signalling for us to leave and head back to base.

"Hey, Naru isn't weird that nothing has happened yet?" I asked while walking to base. Naru looked at me, questioningly. "I mean the ghost. "

"It's only been the first day, Mai." He reminded me.

I nodded. "Yeah I guess that's true."

When we got in front of base, Naru let go of my hand before walking in. Why did he tell me to not say anything about us? I'm not gonna lie, it's hurts a little bit. I mean is he ashamed of it or something?

"Hey Kiddo, where were you two?" Monk called as we entered.

"I'll bet they were kissing." Ayako said joining him in his attentions.

"If they were I'll break his face." Monk swore. Maybe Naru's request has no mystery to it after all. Okay, I forgive him!

"Mai." Naru called me. I look over at him and see him holding the files I was supposed to be reading through.

"Oh...right." I grabbed the files and sat at the table and started reading.

After about ten minutes I swear the words changed on each page to 'All work and no play makes Mai sleepy, go kiss Naru! All work and no play makes Mai sleepy, go kiss Naru! All work and no play...' I shook my head to clear it. The words seemed to linger then change back to what they were talking about originally. I stretched and yawned.

"Mai, honestly, you can't be tired yet, you've only just started!" Naru chided me. I shrugged apologetically at him.

"Sorry but this is boring! There's nothing interesting! Well, besides the people getting possessed." Naru sighed. "Don't go to sleep, Mai." He told me. It sounded alot like a threat though.

"Or what?" I smirked at him.

"I'll cut your pay." He affirmed. I stood up and pointed at him.

"Ha! You wouldn't do that to your-" I stopped talking when I realized everyone else was in the room, they were looking at me. Crap. "-Tea maker...you wouldn't do that to your tea maker." I finished lamely. I could tell few believed me and knew I was going to say something else. Naru shot a very frosty glare at me. I looked at him sheepishly then sat back down in the chair and kept my head down. 'Ahh I can't believe I almost slipped up!'

* * *

**Treelow955: Yay! Mai and Naru are together now!**

**Nariawesome: Yep! I cant believe that Kei guy huh? He was just waiting to get beat up lol!**

**Treelow955 & Naruisawesome: Please review! And hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclamier: We dont own Ghost Hunt but we really wish we did!**

* * *

Mai's POV

Someone entered the base and I heard Atsuo's voice talking to Naru.

"I was just wondering if everything is going okay Young Man. Is there anything you need at all?" Atsuo fretted.

"Everything is fine." Naru replied. "We haven't had much activity yet, but that is quite normal at this stage. I would, however, appreciate it if you kept one of your employees by the name of Kei away from here."

"Kei Yamamoto? But why? Oh, he hasn't tried to be his overly helpful self has he and been a nuisance?" Atsuo asked.

"He was rather pushy in insisting my assistant go out with him; I found his behaviour most unacceptable towards my staff." Naru informed.

"Kei did that? I'm terribly sorry. He's not like that at all." Atsuo apologized. I realized what he said suddenly. "Mr Tsukiyomi, would you say Kei acted like you're other employees? The ones you said behaved the complete opposite of how they are?" I questioned.

"Well, I..." Atsuo started, looking puzzled.

"Tell me more about Kei first. On a normal day what is he like?" Naru prompted, gesturing for Lin to take notes.

"Well, he's helpful, a little on the shy side, but someone very willing to get stuck in if someone needs help or advice. In all I'd say he was quite friendly and wouldn't harm a fly and if he thought he was not required then he would willing leave and find another way to be helpful." Atsuo explained.

"I see. That certainly doesn't describe the man I met. He was pushy, rude, arrogant and in the end my assistant had to threaten him with bodily harm if he didn't leave peaceably." Naru informed. "Mr Tsukiyomi, I regret to inform you that Kei may be possessed. We will have to perform an exorcism on him to make sure. John!" John nodded in understanding and went to find his priest robes.

"Ah, yes, well do what you have to do then." Atsuo advised. Naru nodded. "Well if that's all?"

"Yes, you may go." Naru stated and Atsuo took his leave.

"So that's why Kei acted different from when I first met him; He was possessed." I said more to myself than the others but Naru heard me.

"What do you mean when you first met him?" Naru asked.

"I ran into him, literally, in the corridor when John and I went to go make you tea." I explained. Naru nodded his head.

"So Mai what do you think about him? Before he was possessed." Ayako asked cunningly.

"I-I don't know..." I glanced at Naru before continuing, "He was...nice."

"Oh come on, Mai! A hot guy like that and all he gets is 'nice'?!" She yelled. No one saw Naru gripping his paper in his hand until his knuckles turned white well, except me and his ever so observant guardian of course.

"You go out with him then, I'm not interested." I retorted. I saw Naru's hand relax at my statement. I decided it was time I go make Naru another drink before the questioning went any further. I got up and started walking towards the door without telling anyone where I was going. Unfortunately, Monk caught me.

"And just where do you think you're going, little Missy?"

"Just going to make some tea." I replied carelessly.

"Oh no you're not! You are not going alone! You could be attacked like you always do! Or you could run into that guy again. You shouldn't be around him while he's still possessed." He objected in a fatherly tone.

I thought I heard Naru say in a quiet voice that I shouldn't been near him at all anyways but I could be wrong.

"Monk, I'll be fine!" Before Monk could say anything Naru just had to interfere.

"He's right Mai. You're not going alone."

"But Naru...!" I protested.

"No buts Mai! You are not going alone and that is final." He said authoritatively. I petulantly stomped a foot making Naru glare at me.

"You come with me then if you're so worried." I insisted to him.

"I would Mai, but I have this thing I like to call work, something us normal people do to earn money so we can feed and clothe ourselves." He replied snidely.

"Oh? And you don't think I work?! If you haven't noticed Naru this IS my job." I shot back. Naru wagged a finger at me.

"Making tea is just one aspect of your job Mai and I do not recall asking you to carry out that part of your job. In fact I believe I asked you to look over these files." He said, gesturing to the splayed pile of paper I'd left behind on the table.

"Yeah, well, if Ayako..."

"Miss Matsuzaki needs to keep her outrageous opinions to herself and you need to ignore them and not rise to her bait." Naru interrupted adding a finality to the discussion. I stomped my foot once again and did a frustrated scream with my mouth closed while walking back to the stupid table where the stupid files are at.

Thankfully before Naru could say anything about my tantrum, John came back in, dressed in his priest robe.

"I'm ready Kazuya." He announced cheerfully, brandishing his holy water and bible.

"Alright, I want you, Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki to track Kei down and perform the exorcism. Report the results to me when you're done." Naru dictated. 'Noo not all of them! If they leave Naru's going to chew my head off! It doesn't matter if Lin's here or not he will still do it!'

"Uh why don't I just go with them?" I stood up to go join them.

"No, Mai. You're staying here." Naru commanded in a cold and sharp tone. The three sent me an apologetic smile before walking out the door.

"Mai, get to work reading those files, I want some actual information I can use." He said, turning away from me and focusing on the monitors. 'That's it? That's his grand speech for slacking off and disobeying him?! Okay!' I started reading the files once again. And again nothing interesting I do-wait! Ooh I think I found something!

"Naru, I think I've got something." I announced to him and Lin. They both came over at a leisurely pace to see what I'd got.

"Right here," I pointed to the section on the paper. "it says that about 15 years ago someone died here in the factory. He was 26 years old and his name was Yuki Suzuki." I read.

"How did he die?" Naru asked calmly.

"It says he fell into a vat of chocolate and drowned as he got stuck." I informed.

"Hmm, so that's what that feeling was." Naru mumbled to himself.

"Do you have something you wish to tell the class?" I asked rather irritated at Naru's murmurings.

"Nothing," He replied nonchalantly. "Just remembering how I could've died the same way he did."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey I didn't ask you to grab me." I defended.

"But I did." He reminded me.

"Yeah, I know that, but you were also chasing me!" I persisted.

"You were the one who refused to do her job." Naru persevered.

"Yeah, because it was your fault in the first place." I shouted.

"It was not my fault, Mai. It's your job to do as I tell you - without complaining." He scolded.

"You know _what_, Naru?! I-" I was interrupted by Lin giving a cough. I knew he meant for us to shut up. Naru and I looked at him. I forgot Lin was there. "-I think I should go make tea." I continued in a calmer tone due to Lin's glare.

"I think I will go with you in case of trouble." Naru said.

"I'm sorry Naru, you were right." I sighed after filling and switching on the kettle.

"No Mai, I shouldn't have startled you with my appearance in the first place, making you spill the tea." Naru conceded. "Forgive me?" He murmured as he closed the space between us and kissed me.

"There's nothing to forgive. I didn't do my job as you said." I mumbled back kissing him.

"That's true." He smirked. I glared at him playfully. The kettle went off and I turned to make the tea. Naru wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my ear.

"Don't pout, it's too cute and you have to admit you said I was right." He whispered. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't let me off unless I admitted it so I decided to distract him.

"Tea Naru." I announced.

"What about the tea?" He mumbled against the nape of my neck. My cheeks had a dust of pink to them.

"I have to finish making it!" I proclaimed.

"And that has what to do with our conversation?" He asked, starting a row of kisses from one shoulder to the other. We heard footsteps before I could reply and jumped apart, Naru plastering a fake scowl on his face at me.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion Mates, but I've come to tell you we can't find Kei anywhere Kazuya." John said apologetically as he came through the door.

"Go find Mr. Tsukiyomi and ask him if he's seen him. And also ask the employees." Naru ordered. John nodded and ran out the kitchen. Naru looked at me as soon as John left but I quickly turned around and finished preparing the tea. I remembered what Naru was just doing before John came rushing in.

"Mai." He said softly. I turned my head to the side a bit to glance at him. He didn't say anything else though.

"The tea's done." I simply stated. He gave a short nod and took a couple steps to me to get the tea. All of a sudden one of us tripped or slipped, I don't know who or how, but one minute Naru was advancing towards me to collect his tea and the next we were both led on the floor. I heard him let out a small grunt of pain and saw that as we had gone down the tea must have also as Naru's hand had been scalded by the hot liquid and there was a piece of broken teacup embedded in his palm.

He stared at it for a moment as though fascinated before getting up and informing me he was going to his room for the first aid kit. As I was getting up, I felt a bit of pain on my leg. I inspected it and it was scald but not as bad as Naru's. So I decided to not bother with it.

I got a towel and started wiping the tea up and I picked up all the pieces from broken tea cup. That's when I heard him.

"Mai." I knew who the voice belonged to even though I had only just met him. 'Okay Mai, he doesn't know that you know he's possessed so just act normal around him.'

I snapped around only to have a chest in front of me. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me.

"Oh hey Kei."

"I came for that answer Mai now that your guard dog has left." He said.

"I'm sorry Kei, but I will have to say no." I informed him calmly, trying not to panic. He let out a disappointed sigh.

"It's a shame that you said that Mai, it just means I'll have to take you by force." He stated, grabbing me as I turned to get away. I let out a yelp. 'No Mai, keep calm. Now, what did they say to do in this kind of situation in self-defence class? Oh yeah, a headbutt and a lawnmower! Okay, here goes.' I slammed the back of my head as hard as I could into his nose making him shout in pain then reached backwards with my right arm to administer the move that would really make him yell.

My hand trailed up his thigh until I found my target of his family jewels nestled between his legs. I took a firm hold and then yanked and twisted as though starting a lawnmower. An unnatural sound issued from him as he crumpled to the floor, his man parts still in my grip. I let them go just as Naru walked through the door. Once Naru saw Kei laying on the floor, almost in a ball position, he practically slammed the first aid kit down on the counter and ran over to me.

"Mai, what happened?!" He asked. It sounded like he was worried.

"He...I..." I stuttered. "It all happened so fast."

"It's okay now Mai, deep breaths." Naru soothed. He moved to the kettle and switched it on then pulled out his phone. I didn't know for sure who he was calling but I could bet you anything it's Lin. I mean who else would he call?

"Lin, I need you to come to the kitchen. Now." Ha! I was right!

Naru didn't wait for Lin to answer; He couldn't have with how fast he ended the call after he ordered Lin to come here.

Naru picked me up and sat me on the counter. I glanced at 'Kei' and find him passed out. He didn't pass out from what I did, did he?

Naru put his hands on my shoulders and made me look him in the eye. "Mai, explain everything."

* * *

**Treelow955: So Kei wasn't a bad guy after all! He was only possessed!**

**Naruisawesome: Yeah so he was! Poor Kei though he might be a little sore when he wakes up...lol! I blushed when I first read Mai's 'lawnmower' move on him! **

**Treelow955: Haha I told you, you would!**

**Naruisawesome: *sigh* You did!**

**Treelow955: Anyways please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Mai's POV

"Well, he...he came in here and he said he wanted my answer. I told him no so he said he would take me by force. He tried to grab me so I...um...I hit him with a teapot." I explained, changing the events slightly as I didn't want Naru to know I could use self-defense.

"Uh-huh, and that's why he's on the ground clutching his nuggets after I watched you let them go?" Naru asked with slight disbelief. My face went bright red. The way he said it makes me sound like a pervert!

"I-I uh...well-"

"Naru!" Thankfully Lin came in and saved me from telling Naru. Lin looked at us then to the passed out Kei on the floor and back to us. Naru turned from me to talk to Lin who was still studying the scene before him.

"As you can see, Kei has been found. He took the opportunity I accidently left to attack Mai whilst I went to get a first aid kit. Luckily Mai had...incapacitated him by the time I'd got back. I'm still a little unclear on the exact details of that, but she apparently hit him with a teapot." Naru explained. I nodded hastily. When Naru and Lin stared at me unconvincingly, I reverted my gaze elsewhere.

"Take him back to base so John can exorcise him." Naru commanded Lin. Lin silently nodded and hoisted Kei over his shoulder before turning and leaving. Naru turned back to me.

"Would you like to tell me what really happened and why I caught you in that compromising position before we go back to base and whilst we're alone or would you prefer we discuss this in front of everyone? Either way I _will _find out what happened." Naru insisted with an edge to his voice. I gulped. 'What do I do? I guess I have to tell him...I mean he only saw the last part so who knows what he's thinking! He might break up with me if I don't tell him what happened! He's right, what he saw _was _a compromising position...' I sighed. 'Okay time to tell...'

"Alright, alright I'll tell you." I sighed. "Well, the truth is that I have been getting so fed up with being babysat on cases and being treated like I'm incapable of looking out for myself that I have been taking self-defence classes. When Kei attacked me I immediately put what I had learned into practice by headbutting him and then using a move called the lawnmower on him. That was when you walked in." Once I explained to Naru what happened I saw that he became less tense.

"So that's what happened." Naru murmured to himself. I nodded and kept my head down.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me taking those classes but I was just so tired of always being useless and a burden so..." I trailed off.  
He put his finger under my chin to lift my head up. "Mai, you are not a burden and most certainly not useless."

"Prove it!" I said stubbornly. "Tell me one thing I'm good for other than tea!"

"Your dreams. Mai, your dreams have helped us more than you give them credit for." He told me.

"Oh yeah? What if my dreams stop? Then what?" I cried. I'm not sure why but my eyes are starting to tear up.

"It's highly unlikely that they would stop, Mai." Naru acknowledged. "And even if they did you are still a part of this team, no matter what."

"But what would I..." I tried to protest, but he cut me off.

"If they stopped, which I highly doubt, you still have uses and no I don't mean making tea. I mean your people skills, you have ways of talking to people, getting information out of them without even trying, that Lin and I just don't possess."

"But..." This time he shut me up by kissing me.

"Shh, no more arguments, I wouldn't give you up for the world."

I sniffled. "Okay."

"Good." He kissed my forehead. "Now let's go back to base. I'm sure Lin called John and the others back." He lifted me off the counter.

"Thanks Naru." I said meekly as he took my hand and we left the kitchen. He didn't seem to acknowledge that I'd said anything though.

As we were coming closer to base we heard yelling from there. Naru and I exchanged glances before walking in. It seems Kei was awake; he was tied to a chair. The rest of the team were there also, like Naru said. Kei's eyes immediately locked onto me when I entered.

"YOU!" He snarled. "You ever do that to me again and I'll kill you, you little..."

"Alright, that's enough outta you, can we get this show on the road Naru?" Monk interrupted before Kei could call me what was presumably something no-one wanted to hear.

"Yes." Naru glared hard at Kei. "Let's begin. John." John nodded grabbing his bible and holy water and then doing his thing. After he was done Kei slumped in his chair and we waited for the result of the exorcism.

Eventually Kei's eyes fluttered open and he groaned a little.

"Mai? Why are you here? Where am I and why am I tied to a chair...?" He asked in rapid succession finally pausing enough whilst confusion set in to allow answers to be given. I smiled and crouched down in front of him.

"You're in our base. You..." I glanced at Naru, wondering if I should tell Kei that he was possessed. He shook his head slightly. "...you passed out. Yeah we found you not far from base just passed out on the floor. So we brought you here." I lied badly.

"But...why am I tied up?" Kei asked, confusion in his voice.

"Oh! That's because um…we didn't know what happened to you! And just in case you woke up without any of us being here...we tied you up...so you couldn't leave without us asking you what happened..." It sounded more like question than an answer. 'Oh my god! I can't lie to save my life! Are you stupid Mai?! He's not going to believe this!'

"Oh um okay..." 'Did he actually buy that?!' I cast another glance at Naru who was sporting a 'what kind of moron is he?' look. Kei cleared his throat.

"Um...do you think you could maybe untie me now?" He asked.

"Oh...uh...right!" I said about to leap into action and do as asked when John got there first.

"Sorry about this Mate." He apologized as he fiddled with the knots in the rope.

"So Kei do you happen to remember anything...?" I inquired as Kei was standing up.

"I remember meeting you and um...John. And then you said you had to make tea for your boss and left. But after that...no, I don't." He answered me.

"I see." Naru said from his spot behind me. Kei cocked an eyebrow at him as though asking who he was and I suddenly remembered that outside of me, Lin and John he didn't know who anyone was.

"Uh...Kei, this is Naru, my boss, and over there is Ayako and Monk." Monk and Ayako gave Kei a little wave.

"Naru? I thought John said your boss's name was Kazuya..."

"Oh it is! Naru's just a nickname I came up with!" I giggled.

"How did you come up with it?"

"Well you see-" I was interrupted by Naru clearing his throat.

"That's an unrelated story for a time other than now." I finished, getting Naru's silent message loud and clear.

"Oh yes, of course!" Kei said while taking a glance at Naru. I guess Kei got that Naru didn't want to talk about it too. "Maybe some other time." He whispered so only I could hear. I moved my head to indicate a maybe.

"As you're okay now, you may leave." Naru said coldly to Kei. He's not still mad at Kei for earlier is he?! He was possessed he couldn't help what he said!

I shot Naru a glare but he just ignored it.

"Ah, yeah, you're probably right, I should go. I've probably taken up enough of your time and if I don't get back to work Mr Tsukiyomi will probably dock my pay." He said ruefully. "Um...would it be alright if I asked to see you later Mai, if it's not too much trouble of course?" 'Oh no, what should I say? So much has happened since we ran into each other and I have the feeling that if Kei doesn't make a swift exit on his own either Naru or Lin will help him!'

"I'm afraid I'll have to say no, Naru wouldn't appreciate my being absent." I informed.

"Oh. Okay, no worries, doesn't hurt to ask right?"

I smiled and laughed nervously. "Ah, I guess not."

"Well hopefully we'll get to run into each other again- uh I mean not actually _run_ into each other like we did last time." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha yeah sorry about that..." I apologized again.

"Nah don't worry about it! Like I said before it was my fault too. Well I'll go now. See ya!" Kei said as he started to walk out then hissed in pain.

"Are you alright Kei?" I asked, fully knowing why he wasn't. I thought I saw Naru smirk a little.

"Yeah, um…it's nothing." He said in a slightly strained voice. He then made his way out again with his legs parted more than necessary.

I looked at the others. Ayako and Monk were grinning like fools. "Mai that guy totally likes you!" Ayako squealed.

"He's not bad since he's not possessed anymore." Monk decided approvingly.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not interested." I said.

"Oh? And why would that be Mai?" Ayako asked.

"Even though he's nice and 'hot' as you put it Ayako...he's just not my type.." Behind Monk and Ayako, Naru was sitting in the chair next the monitors - smirking. Ha, good thing Monk and Ayako hasn't seen him doing that.

"Well what _is _your type Mai?" Ayako teased.

"That I'm not going to tell you." I informed. 'Mainly because I'd be in trouble with Naru!'

"That's not fair, Mai! Come on-" Ayako started before Naru interrupted.

"Mai obviously isn't going to tell you Miss Matsuzaki so let her be." Naru announced. Ayako narrowed and flickered her eyes between me and Naru. 'Ah I think Ayako knows something's up!'

"I see. Okay, you keep her all to yourself then Naru." She replied snidely.

"I do not appreciate your malicious remarks either Miss Matsuzaki and if you wish to continue working on this case then you will quickly have to learn to keep your nose out of others business as it surely does not concern you who goes out with whom." Naru bit out in as civil a tone as I imagine he could manage. Ayako huffed and grumbled.

"Since when have you cared about who Mai da-"

"Naru your hand!" I shouted suddenly remembering he had cut it. And we also needed a distraction to get away from Ayako.

I ran to Naru's side with the first aid kit and saw he had only wrapped it up just enough so he wasn't bleeding anywhere.

"You're supposed to clean it too Naru not just wrap it up." I commented.

"How am I supposed to know that? Do I look like a doctor to you?!" He shot back at me. "Actually don't answer that." He added quickly. He must've remembered his title is _Doctor_ Oliver Davis.

"Who needs a doctor?" Ayako asked, jumping into our conversation. She grabbed Naru's injured hand and inspected it.

"What have you done now you silly Boy?" She sighed, pulling out medical supplies from the first aid kit. "This will hurt." She announced, grabbing a pair of tweezers and efficiently removing shards of teacup from Naru's hand as he tried, and failed, not to wince in pain.

"There all done." Ayako said once she finished bandaging Naru's hand. I thought I'd get by without having to have my leg checked but Ayako noticed.

"You next young Lady, let me see." She demanded. I meekly held out my leg for her to inspect and she rubbed some ointment on it before announcing that I too was good to go.

"What happened to you two anyways? But I'm guessing with the shards of teacup in Naru's hand, Mai was being clumsy again." Monk snickered.

"Actually it was I who was clumsy." Naru said defensively.

"Oh yeah? That's not like you, what happened? Did she bend over and you caught a glimpse of her underwear or something? If you did I'll break your face!" Monk questioned. I blushed at his suggestion for what made Naru clumsy.

"Don't make idle threats, Takigawa, when you know you would never be able to live up to them." Naru sighed.

"So you admit you saw her underwear!" Monk accused.

"I didn't admit to anything, Takigawa." Naru said dangerously.

"Well you're sure not denying it!" Monk pointed out. That is true though...wait what am I saying?!

"For goodness' sake Takigawa, I did not see Mai's underwear!" Naru denied angrily. "Besides, she's wearing pants if you hadn't noticed." He added. 'I am? Oh yeah, of course I am, I wore a skirt earlier before the chocolate vat incident! Wait...did Naru see my underwear then?!' I looked at Naru with a worried expression.

"No Mai, I did not even see your underwear then." He answered before I could ask. I sighed in relief and smiled at him. It's weird how he knows what I'm thinking.

"But you probably wish you did!"

"Monk!" I yelled. Can't he just let it go?!

"What?! I'm just protecting you from pervy teenagers Mai, whether they're my boss or not."

"Monk, Naru is not a pervert unlike you, now please drop the subject!" I hissed.

"Hmm you and Naru are defending each other a lot right now...which you never do." Ayako observed.

I glared at her. "Ayako! I just said to drop the subject!"

"What? I'm just stating the obvious." She scoffed.

I threw my arms up in frustration before storming out of base and screaming "I'm going to make tea!" once in the hallway. 'What is up with them?!'

I made it to the kitchen and put the kettle on. I heard footsteps as I let out a frustrated scream.

* * *

Naruisawesome: Hahaha Monk and Naru fighting was so funny!

Treelow955: Yes, it was! We had lots of fun that too, didn't we?

Naruisawesome: Mmhmm! Sure did!

Treelow955 & Naruisawesome: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

"Mai." I turned around and saw Naru leaning against the door frame.

"Yes?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Ignore them, Mai." He insisted.

"They just make me so...argh...sometimes! And what right does Monk have to comment on my..."

"I know Mai, I know." He said coming over to me and hugging me. I relaxed in Naru's arms.

"What we are going to do? Ayako is already suspicious!" My voice came out a little muffled since my head was against Naru's chest.

"I don't know Mai, but whatever happens we'll deal with it, together!" I pulled back from his embrace just enough to give him a soft smile. The kettle went off and I pulled away so I could show him his tea box again. He randomly grabbed a teabag without looking then wrapped his arms around me again as I began to prepare his drink.

"You know this is the 7th time I've made tea since we been here. Oh! And you're hot chocolate so that's basically 8." I remembered.

"I see, that's interesting to know. Care to make a wager that number will increase to at least twenty by the end of dinner?" He hummed in my ear.

"Naru, I don't need to take that bet without knowing I've already lost. I have no doubt that you'll have had at least twenty cups of tea by dinner." I sighed. Naru frowned.

"I don't usually drink twenty cups a day."

"You're kidding right? Naru, you drink twenty cups of tea every day at the office. Sometimes more." I declared.

"I don't think so Mai you must be mistaken or are exaggerating. Yes, it wouldn't be unlike you to exaggerate so that's it, you are exaggerating the facts." He asserted. I tried not to laugh. He's in denial.

"Naru..." I said softly. "Face it, you have a tea addiction."

"No, you're wrong, I don't, I just like tea that's all!" He denied. I actually did giggle this time. I shook my head.

"Sure, Naru." Before he could protest, I turned around to face him. He released me from his hold. I held the tea in front of him. "Tea's done."

"I don't want it! I am going to prove to you I don't have a tea addiction. Instead I'll have...uh..."

"You'll have what Naru?" I asked. He thought of a second then he started smirking. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. When he pulled away the smirk was still there.

Even when it's just a light kiss he still leaves me in a daze. "I'm your replacement for the tea?" I finally managed to get out. He nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"I hate to break it to you Naru, but I don't think your idea will work as you want our relationship to be a secret so you really can't substitute tea for me." I informed. Naru growled under his breathe. I had to bite back a smile. He's hopeless...the tea addict. I sighed.

"Naru, just drink the tea." But he completely ignored me. He started roaming around the kitchen opening random drawers and occasionally cupboards. I could guess what he was up to, he was looking for alternative drinks to tea and he seemed to be completely missing the normal and obvious places drinks are stored like the fridge. I had to stop him when he brought out a packet of instant gravy mix and headed for the kettle.

"I don't think you want to drink gravy mix, Naru." He looked down, surprised and threw the gravy mix on the counter. He started to look through the cabinets again.

"Naru forget about what I said! Just drink the tea before it gets cold!" I pleaded.

"No Mai, no. I refuse to give in. I am going to prove to you I do not have a tea addiction!" He declared vehemently. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"You're being ridiculous." I muttered. Well at least he stopped looking through the cabinets...now he's just standing in the middle of the kitchen, thinking I guess. Wait is he- is he fidgeting?! Oh my gosh, what have I done?!

"Naru, let's go back to base...the others are probably even more suspicious." I said slowly.

"No, got to find drink! Drink, got to...need...a drink..." He said in a rather worrying voice.

I've got to do something...He won't even get his mind off of finding a stupid drink! Hmm what's a way that I know he'll pay attention to me...I grinned. I've got it! Naru hates seeing me like this; every time I do it you can tell he gets uncomfortable.

"Naru." I made sure to get my voice to crack. He turned to look at me. And I started fake crying.

"No Mai, not the tears. Please, anything but the tears...or tea." Naru walked to me while I fake sniffled and let a few more tears fall. Haha I was right! He forgot all about the drink! Now I just need to get him to base.

"Do you think we could maybe go back to base?" I whimpered making sure my eyes looked as tear-filled and sad as possible.

"Sure Mai..." 'Yes, got him!' "...Right after I get a drink that isn't tea." 'CRAP!' I don't think these tears are gonna be fake much longer...

I wiped the tears away that were sliding down my cheeks. "Please, Naru!" He shook his head. I sighed.

"Alright, I really didn't want to do this but you asked for it." Naru raised an eyebrow. I could tell he was about to question me about it but Kei came in before he could. Kei looked surprised to see us.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were in here I-" Kei stared at me. "Mai! Are you okay? Why are you crying?!" He panicked.

"It's nothing Kei, honest. Naru...told a really funny joke, yeah, and these are tears of laughter." I lied. Kei looked at Naru's stern, stoic face then shrugged. He bought that again? Even if I didn't know Naru I still wouldn't think he'd be the type to make jokes.

"Well I came in here to get a drink but I'll just come back later..."

"Oh, don't worry, Kei! It's fine. In fact I just made some tea why don't you take it." I suggested. I glanced at Naru to see what he'd do with Kei taking his tea.

"No! Mine!" Naru yelled petulantly, grabbing the tea from me before Kei could reach it and drinking it in one go. "Mai, base now." He ordered making his way to the door. I was stunned at what Naru just did. He's not...he's not possessed too is he?!

"Mai! Come on!" Nope he's back.

"Uh well bye, Kei!" I said as I walked over to Naru and we left.

We got to the base door then Naru stopped me and planted a slow lingering kiss on my lips. Once we broke apart, much to my dismay, he whispered in my ear.

"You and your tea are mine. No one else's." I nodded.

"I'll remember that. Does this mean you have gotten over that stupid thing I said about you liking tea?" I asked looking up at him. He just smirked at me and entered the base. I don't know if I should take that as a yes or not...I hope I can!

I could feel Monk and Ayako staring at me but I tried not to seem to notice. I heard a chuckle come from their direction and for some reason John was blushing a little. I saw Lin look at Ayako who nodded slightly and then I watched him fiddle with a few knobs and buttons and something flash up on one of the monitors.

First there was the sound of kissing, lots and lots of kissing. I kind of felt a bit jealous of whoever was being kissed as they seemed to really be enjoying it.

'"You and your tea are mine. No one else's."' I heard Naru's lusty voice declare from the monitor.

'"I'll remember that. Does this mean you have gotten over that stupid thing I said about you liking tea?"' My voice squeaked in response. My face went flame red as Ayako and Monk burst out laughing.

"Hey you two, you may want to remember there's a camera in the hallway outside in future complete with sound." Monk informed. "We put it up while you were gone due to the incident with Kei." 'I don't know what to do or say! This is so embarrassing!' I glanced at Naru from where he was beside me. You could tell he was shocked too.

"Everything makes sense now...but honestly you two! Why didn't you tell us you were together?!" Ayako demanded.

"Well, I...we..." I floundered.

"Because it's none of your business Miss Matsuzaki!" Naru snapped.

"Well, it just became our business since you were canoodling with my daughter outside this very room not ten minutes ago." Monk argued, sizing Naru up.

"May I remind you she's not actually your daughter? So no it's still not your business." Naru said icily.

"She's as good as Naru so yeah it is my business!" Monk retorted.

"Guys, could you not..." I tried.

"No, it isn't. The only people here whose business this is, is me and Mai." Naru hissed.

"Um, guys, come on..." I tried a little louder this time.

"Oh yeah? And why's that? I'm the one who has always taken care of Mai so I think it is my business!" Monk argued.

"However, it is not!" Naru shouted.

"Guys..." I was interrupted by a loud whistle and looked around to find it was John who did it.

"Everyone stop fighting!" John yelled annoyed. Once he saw he had our attention he continued. "Mai, Naru, I'm thrilled you two are together, but now is not the time to be having secret make-out sessions. Monk, Ayako, for the love of the Lord let Mai breathe and be her own person. She is not your daughter no matter how much you wish it and Mai is much more used to being on her own and making decisions for herself. She will ask if she needs your input so stop smothering her. Now can we all get back to what we are supposed to be doing and work please? And if I see so much as a scowl or hear a grumble I will smite you with my praying powers!"

"John...John's right get back to work." Naru ordered. I could tell he was having trouble keeping his facade up. I guess having _John_ yell and tell you off was shocking even for Naru.

Monk went to John and gave him a playfully slap on the shoulder. "Who knew you had it in you, John?"

"I certainly didn't." John replied weakly, sitting back down.

"Mai, go get John tea, he needs it. I'll go..." Naru started to say.

"Oh no you're not. You need to stay here and keep your hormones in check;_ I_ will go with Mai to make tea." Monk interrupted. I blushed while Naru shot a death glare at Monk.

"Come on, Mai!" He said happily before grabbing my wrist and yanking me out the door.

I sighed as I filled the kettle once more.

"Eight times now..." I murmured to myself.

"What?" Monk asked not hearing what I said. "Nothing."

"I thought you said something about eight times...wait, you and Naru haven't made-out eight times have you? Oh, that is_ it_, I am seriously going to punch his face in! That guy has some serious issues since he's suddenly hit the hormone jackpot! He needs tying up!" Monk ranted.

"N-no!" I stuttered while waving my hands in front of me. "That's not it! I meant this has been the eighth time that I've made tea." 'Although Naru probably has kissed me that many times already...'

"I swear that man has something wrong with him if he's already had that many cups of tea. We've only been here three hours!" Monk informed. "And when does he ever pee?!"

"Ah well I...accidently asked him about that yesterday." I thought back to it.

"Accidently?" Monk asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I had kind of blurted it out without thinking." I explained.

"Well what did he say?"

"He...said it was none of my business." I said timidly. Monk let out a hearty laugh at what I said was Naru's answer.

"That sounds like something he would say." I grinned and nodded.

"So what was that thing about tea you said to him earlier?" Monk questioned grabbing a pack of biscuits and pulling a few out.

"The one on the...um tape?" Monk nodded.

"Oh well I told him that he's addicted to tea and well...let's just say he tried to prove to me that he wasn't." I didn't want to tell Monk Naru was so desperate that he was gonna drink gravy mix; It might embarrass Naru or something.

"I see. Tell me more." Monk requested.

"He just looked everywhere in the kitchen as a replacement for the tea but he couldn't find anything." The kettle finally whistled. I poured the water into the cup.

"Did he even try the fridge? I mean heck, there's water and cola and milk in there. You'd have to be blind to miss it!"

"Well, er...no he admittedly didn't try the fridge and I wasn't going to tell him that, that is where drinks are usually located."

"You are real sneaky sometimes Mai."

I giggled. "Why thank you!"

"You're welcome! Is John's tea ready yet?"

"Oh! Yeah it is, come on let's go back to base." I walked out the kitchen with Monk following behind. Once in base I finally gave John his tea.

"Where is mine?" Naru asked.

"But you...I didn't...argh! Come on Monk!" I said heading out the door _again_.

"Ugh I can't believe Naru! He didn't tell me he wanted one and besides he just had some anyways!"

"Well, now he wants another one."

"If he keeps this up we're going to run out of tea!" I said as we walked back into the kitchen. Then I froze causing Monk to bump into me. I turned around to face Monk with a grin on my face.

"Oh no. What are you up to Mai?"

My grin grew wider. "Do you think we could trick Naru into thinking we're out of tea?"

"Somehow I would like to say no, but I will humour your suggestion just for the pure amusement of it...A thousand yen says he goes nuts in five minutes!"

"I will take that bet and double it; he will go nuts in two minutes!" I said holding my hand out for him to shake to seal our wager. Monk was hesitant but shook my hand anyways. "Deal."

"Alright! I'll make this cup of tea and when we get back to base I'll tell Naru we're out of it."

"Okay, I can't wait to see his face."

* * *

**Naruisawesome: ...Wow John finally snapped!**

**Treelow955: Well he can't be calm all the time! I would be tired of the fighting too!**

**Naruisawesome: Yeah me too! So who do yall think will win the bet? Monk and Mai?**

**Treelow955: I bet M-**

**Naruisawesome:SHH! Don't say nothing to no body!**

**Treelow955: Oh right...Please review! We'd love to hear what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

After the tea was ready Monk and I headed back to base. Naru was still sitting at the monitors with Lin. I walked over to him and gave him the tea. "Um Naru I need to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" He asked taking a glance at me.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but we're out of tea, you're drinking the last of it." I informed managing to school my features into a sincere serious look. Naru narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"I said we're out of tea." I repeated.

"This...this can't be..." He stuttered.

"I'm sorry...I guess you kind of drank too much in a short amount of time." I tried not to smile. Monk probably was too. Naru cleared his throat as though he were trying to regain his composure.

"I see, I guess you will have to go and buy more then." He said.

"What?! But Naru!"

"Don't you 'but Naru' me! Go with Takigawa and buy some more tea." He insisted. Just then there was a knock at the door and John opened it to find Kei on the other side with a steaming tray of drinks.

"I...uh...wanted to thank you all for looking out for me earlier so I made you all some of our prized hot chocolate. I hear it's some of the best at least I think so when I drink it." He grinned.

"Oh thank you, Kei!" I said as I went and got the hot chocolate. "Look Naru, you can have this instead of your tea!" I alluded.

"Don't want it, I want tea!" Naru said grumpily.

"Naru! Don't be rude!" I glared at him. Kei laughed.

"It's okay not everyone likes hot chocolate."

"Mai, tea!"

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine! Instead of having Monk go with me, Kei would you like to go to the store with me?"

"I..."

"No!" Naru yelled. "You will either go to the shop with me or Takigawa, there's no way in hell I'll let you go with Kei."

"Dude, no offense, but do you have some kind of problem with me that I don't know about?" Kei asked. Naru gave Kei a death glare. Kei would have been killed ten times by now.

"Yes I do." Naru looks so scary.

"Would you mind telling me what it is so I can maybe fix it?" Kei questioned.

"Stay away from Mai."

"Naru!" I yelled. 'Great, it's just like when Kei was possessed!'

"Hey, Dude, you got me all wrong. I'm not after your woman if that's what you're worried about. I just wanted to say thanks for earlier and see if there was anything I could do to help. If it makes you feel better though, I'll go and leave you guys to it." Kei said holding his free hand up in a gesture of surrender. 'Oh great, now look what Naru's done! Kei was only trying to be nice.'

"No, Kei it's fine you don't have to do-" I said before Naru interrupted me.

"Excellent! I'm glad we both agree it would be in your best interests to leave." He announced chirpily whilst guiding Kei to the door. 'NARU!'

"Uh...I gue-" Naru kind of gave Kei a little shove out the door and then shut it.

I stood there in disbelief. "Naru I cannot believe you just did that!"

"Well then, you must be blind as obviously I just did." Naru replied.

My eye twitched.

"Ignoring that. But there was no reason for you to do that!"

"Yes there was, he was interrupting." He said.

"Interrupting how? He was just thanking us for helping him!" I corrected him.

"Oh was he?! Funny, didn't look that way to me." Naru spat.

I opened my mouth, about to argue back when Monk spoke.

"Come on, Mai! There's no need to fight about this. Naru's just jealous."

I nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Yeah, that's what you are Naru, jealous!" I said pointing accusingly at him.

"I am not!" He denied.

"Yes you are! You even admitted it in the kitchen a little while ago." I said the last part a little quieter so not everyone would hear.

"Yeah, but that was before we knew he was possessed. Now there's no reason for him to be here he's still hanging around and I don't like it." Naru replied in the same low tone.

"He just wanted to know if he could help. There's nothing wrong with that, you know. He was just being nice."

"I don't trust him. I don't want him here." Naru said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Forget it." I went and sat beside Ayako.

"Aren't you forgetting something Mai?" Naru asked.

"Like what?" I huffed.

"Like going to buy more tea." He replied.

"Well I was but you wouldn't let me go!" I snapped.

"That's only because you asked _him_ to go with you."

"Well, I'm sure you won't mind if Monk accompanies me then will you?" I demanded as I got up and started to tug on Monk's arm.

"No." I stopped and turned to look at him questioningly. "I'll go with you." He came over to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the door.

"N-naru! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Lin, we'll be back. Take care of things here." He said completely ignoring me.

"But Naru...argh...what is your problem?!" I yelled as I struggled and failed to free my wrist from his grasp.

I heard Monk and Ayako say something about being protective before Naru pulled me all the way out the door and shut it. Naru didn't release his grip on me until we had reached the van which he swiftly unlocked and opened the door of so I could get in.

I went in willingly just because I didn't want him to shove me in there. He shut my door then he went around and got in the driver's seat. I didn't know what to say or do so I just sat there silently.

Once we were on the road, I took a glance at Naru. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. What's wrong with him? I don't know why he's so mad. He said before he didn't care if Monk went with me so why did he come? I mean don't get me wrong if he wasn't so mad right now I'd be thrilled that he wanted to come but…

I just realized something.

"Naru, do you know where a store is? I mean since we don't live around here..." I asked once I got the courage to.

"Of course I do Mai. There is one around here somewhere." He said evasively.

"Oh...okay." I said quietly but it probably sounded somewhat scared. Naru sighed.

"Mai, I'm not mad at you."

"I never said you were Naru...and you've just missed the turning for a supermarket...it's just hard to know what to do or say when you get randomly moody." I explained.

"And why do you think I'm that way, Mai?"

"I have no idea, Naru!" I wailed. Naru spotted a roundabout to turn around at and swung around it faster than necessary making my stomach jump a little.

"I do it because I..." He broke off from the end of his sentence.

"Because you what, Naru?" I asked as he stepped on the gas making us go faster and making me almost throw up.

"Naru slow down! You're making me sick!"

"I'm not used to driving, I apologize." Naru said curtly practically stamping on the brake.

"Oh look, here's the turning for...it's no good, Naru stop I'm gonna be sick..." Naru pulled over and I jumped out the van and then threw up everything I had in my stomach. Naru got out as well and came over to me and held my hair out of my face.

"I apologize again Mai for my lack of driving skills." Naru murmured as he rubbed my back.

"It's...okay Naru." I gasped. He thrust a bottle of water into my hand. "Are you...a magician or something?" I asked. He just shrugged and smirked. I stood back up straight and gladly drank the water. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and then Naru helped me back to the van to sit down.

"Shall we get to that supermarket now?" I questioned as Naru sat beside me in the driver's seat. Naru looked at me. I thought I saw a flash of concern in his eyes for a second.

"Mai, maybe you should rest a few more minutes before we get back on the road."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine." Naru shrugged before slowly continuing to drive to the supermarket.

"Now why couldn't you have driven at this speed in the first place?" I asked. "If you had I wouldn't have gotten sick."

"Well how was I supposed to know you would get sick?" He inquired.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius. It doesn't take that much logic to work out that stomachs and speeding don't mix." Mai replied.

"Some people can handle it and some can't. I guess you're one of those people who can't." Naru acknowledged.

"Well I'm sorry I have such a weak stomach!"

"Remind me never to take you to a funfair." Naru murmured as he looked for a parking space in the crowded car park. 'Aww was he thinking about taking me to a funfair?! Hmm...this IS Naru we're talking about though.'

"I think there's a space up there that's free." I said pointing in the direction of it.

"Hmm, it's too tight for the van." Naru replied just before we drove upon three empty spaces in a row. He expertly moved the van into the centre space before shutting the engine off.

"Alright, let's go buy your tea." I murmured as I started to get out of the van.

"Wait Mai. One thing before we go in." Naru said grasping my arm lightly but firmly to stop me.

"Oh and what's that Naru?" I managed to get out before he kissed me passionately.

"That's better. We can go now." Naru declared as he left me dazed in the van. When I got back to normal I saw Naru half way to the store. I jumped out the van.

"Naru, wait up!"

"You snooze you lose Mai." I heard Naru's voice faintly call back to me as he continued walking without slowing his pace one bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him.

"It means I am not going to slow down just so you can catch up." Naru informed as I reached his side panting.

"You're such a gentleman." I said sarcastically while I rolled my eyes.

"Why thank you Mai!" Naru replied ignoring the fact it was meant as an insult.

As we wandered through the supermarket I watched as every girl we passed openly ogled Naru, some just gazing at his face and some taking the chance to look at other parts. Occasionally a really brazen female would wink at him and smile. I glared at every single one of them too! Not that it did any good though...

I looked at Naru to see if he was paying attention to any of those girls. His face was his usual stoic mask so I couldn't accurately tell; he might have been paying attention to them though.

After walking through yet another aisle of Naru groupie wannabes I decided to take action and grabbed his hand. Naru looked down at our intertwined hands and then squeezed my hand a little.

"Jealous are we, Mai?" He smirked.

"No." I denied. He must have seen some kind of look on my face though as his smirk widened. That must mean he _did_ notice the girls ogling at him if he thought I was jealous, which I kinda am but I'd never admit that to him. It would just boost his ego.

"Come, Mai. Let us go find that tea." He said before he turned and strolled nonchalantly down the aisle we were walking through. I followed after him feeling defeated until a loud wolf whistle broke through my reverie. I thought it must have been directed at him by yet another girl who couldn't keep her eyes to herself, but was surprised when a guy approached me.

"Hey Cutie, what's your name?" The guy asked me.

"U-uh..." I stuttered. Immediately I got a bad feeling about this guy and wished Naru would come back and make me feel safe.

"No need to be shy, just tell me your name." The guy tried again.

"I-I…um…really have to g-go..."

"Oh? But wouldn't you rather stay with me?" I took a step back as the guy started to grab my wrist only to bump into broad chest. I looked up to see Naru glaring holes into the flirt. If looks could kill...

Firmly gripping the guy's wrist Naru stepped in front of me and gently pushed me behind him.

"I would _suggest_ you leave my girlfriend alone." He hissed, enunciating every word. The guy tried to tug his wrist out of Naru's grip to no avail.

"I-it might help if you let me go." The guy whimpered. Naru threw the guy's arm away from him with a shove.

"If I catch you again you _will _regret it." He said as he gently guided me away with an arm around me. Despite the situation we were just in I couldn't help but feel happy. Naru always saves me.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: So there you have it! Mai won! No one guessed Monk lol. All of you picked Mai and yall were right! **

**Treelow955: Yep Naru sure does love his tea!**

**Naruisawesome: You got that right! **

**Treelow955: Haha Naru almost beat up a guy in the store!**

**Naruisawesome: That was hilarious! The guy was so afraid. No one messes with Naru's girlfriend!**

**Treelow955: Anyways...Until next time!**

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

As we were almost to the tea aisle, we passed by another guy who just so happened to wink at me. Naru quickly pulled me closer to him.

I couldn't help but say, "Jealous are we, Naru?" Naru just scowled at me after he'd finished glaring at the guy who'd dared to wink at me. I just grinned.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" I teased. We finally got to the tea area, thank god! Or that is what I would say until I realized that Naru was going to procrastinate over every last flavour of tea sold and question me on their benefits.

"Alright Naru pick the tea you want." I ordered him.

"That's just it Mai, I'm not sure what flavours I want." He said. I sighed. 'How was this a good idea again?!'

"Please Naru, for the love of God pick something!"

"Hmm..." He picked one called 'French Vanilla Chai.'

"How about this one?"

"That's fine Naru. Whatever kind you want." I told him.

"Then maybe this one and this one too. Oh, and this one..."

"N-naru, I think that's enough tea now." I stuttered as he loaded my arms with more boxes of tea in different flavours.

"Nonsense Mai! Ooh, I must try this one and this one and possibly this one."

"Naru! I can't hold anymore!" I said as I tried to peek around the mountain of tea flavors. It was too tall to peek over.

"That's nice Mai." Naru mumbled as he continued studying the shelves of tea. I moved my arm just a little which resulted in two of the flavored tea boxes falling on the ground.

"Mai! Don't drop them!"

"Oh I'm sorry Naru, I didn't realize you wanted to purchase the entire tea aisle, if I had I'd have brought a truck with me." I replied sarcastically. Naru glared at me before picking up the boxes.

"I guess that's enough, let's go." He announced before grabbing one more flavor. When we got to the register and dumped the tea down the cashier looked at us with a strange look before doing a double take when her eyes reached Naru and making goo goo eyes at him.

"Is this all for you?" She asked him breathlessly. He smirked and nodded at her. "I like a man who likes tea." She informed as she scanned the tenth box of tea and reached for another in the pile we'd dumped next to her. I secretly glared at the girl. 'Naru's probably the only one you ever met that drinks this much tea, you little...' Before I knew it Naru wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm really not interested in her Mai, just you, _only_ you." He murmured in my ear as he pretended to be grabbing a bag to put the tea in. He gave my waist a gentle squeeze before returning his attention to the cashier. "I'm sure you do Madam, but I sadly have no interest in whatever other charming lines you wish to produce for I already have someone special." He informed.

"This is her then I suppose?" She asked nodding her head at me.

"And by that assumption you would be correct." He declared pulling me into a hug. The cashier smiled and winked at me.

"You're really lucky to have a boyfriend like that." I smiled back and snuggled further into Naru's embrace.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well looks like that's all." The cashier said after scanning the last box of tea. We paid for our purchases using Naru's bank card as he got way too carried away and didn't have enough money on him and then gathered all five bagfuls of tea and exited the store.

"Is all of this tea _really_ necessary Naru? I think you got every flavor they had in there!" I asked as we were walking to the van.

"Of course it was necessary Mai. What if I missed out on a flavour I might like?" He asked.

"Heaven forbid!" I commented dramatically. Naru glared at me and I laughed.

We put the five bags in the back of the van and then got in the fronts seats.

"Well that was an interesting shopping trip." I mumbled a few minutes later after we were on the road again.

"Hmm, do tell me why Mai." Naru said as he focused on his driving.

"You know with all _those_ people..."

"Be more specific Mai, there were, after all, a lot of people."

"You know what people Naru! You should with every single girl in there ogling over you!" I reminded him. I crossed my arms and legs and then huffed.

"Were they? I wasn't paying attention...much." Naru said. "And don't pout Mai unless you want me to pull this van over and kiss you senseless."

"Yes, they were! And you wouldn't do that!"

"I wouldn't do what Mai?" Naru asked smirking. I bit my lip and looked out the window away from Naru.

"That you wouldn't do...what you said you'd do...if I didn't stop pouting. Which I wasn't!" I answered blushing.

"Try me." He challenged. I looked at him with wide eyes before turning my head back to my window. I knew his smirk just probably got wider.

"Pouting includes turning your head away so I can't see your expression." Naru informed. "Do it again and I seriously will pull over and kiss you." He said lightly. I turned my head slightly to look at him through the corner of my eye. Part of me wanted him to kiss me but the other part didn't...I mean what if someone saw us?!

"You're threatening me now?"

"It's not a threat Mai, it's a promise." Naru said in a low tone. I wanted to turn my head straight but I was blushing so bad I just couldn't! I'd never hear the end of it from Naru.

"I will give you to the count of three to turn your head straight Mai and then I'm pulling over." Naru warned. "One..." I wasn't sure what to do. Do I turn my head and risk him seeing my blush or do I not turn my head and risk him pulling over and kissing me?!

"Two..." Naru counted out slowly, reaching his fingers out for the indicator to pull over. Crap, he's really serious.

"Three."

"Okay, fine!" We said at the same time. Naru had already pulled over though.

"Too late, Mai." Naru smirked. He shut off the engine and turned to face me. My eyes got big as I saw the smirk on his face. He leaned over to me and I leaned back against the window. I somehow had ended up with my whole body facing him...

"Resistance is futile Mai." He purred as he came closer. I laughed nervously sinking further into my seat. Naru was about two inches from my mouth. Could I get any redder?

Naru smirked even more when he saw how red I was. He stared at me a moment before his eyes flickered to my lips.

He gently brushed his lips against mine before moving away. He...he was just teasing me?!

"Naru you jerk! You-" Before I knew it Naru crashed his lips on to mine. It was a very...er, heated kiss. Like he said he would, he kissed me senseless.

He had his right hand cradling the back of my neck with his other hand resting on my hip. While both of my arms were wrapped around his neck. After who knows how long, we had to separate. I, for one, was lacking a good amount of air.

"There! That wasn't so bad now was it?!" Naru crooned as he settled himself back into his seat and started the van up again. We sat in silence for the most part of the rest of the ride. I was still blushing a little and Naru...I'm not really sure.

"You know Mai; I found this trip rather enjoyable." Naru said, breaking the silence as we pulled into the car park of the chocolate factory again. I smile teasingly at him.

"I know."

We walked into the base with the bags of tea.

"Wow how much tea did you get? The store's whole stock?" Monk joked flashing a grin at me. He probably thinks that even though he lost the bet he still won since I had to go to the store to buy more...with Naru.

Naru went to the monitors while I walked over to Monk and stood in front of him. I held out my hand.

"Pay up." I whispered.

"Nuh-uh Mai, I won so _you _pay _me_!" He insisted.

"How did you win? I bet he'd go nuts in two minutes and that's exactly what he did." I informed.

"Yeah, but you had to _go_ buy some meaning it took longer."

"That doesn't matter! He still went nuts within two minutes." I said crossly.

"Fine, let's call it a tie and both keep our money." Monk suggested. I was about to respond when John and Ayako burst into the base panting like they'd run from somewhere.

"Guys, what happened?!" I asked worriedly.

John pointed in the direction they came from. "The...ghost." He answered between gasps.

"What about the ghost?" Naru asked sharply.

"It attacked us! What else would it do?! Invite us on a picnic?!" Ayako said testily.

"Don't you get sarcastic with me Miss Matsuzaki." Naru responded. Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Where were you when the ghost attacked you?" Naru questioned standing next to Lin looking at the monitors.

"We were near the cocoa storage room a couple of hallways from here." John answered pointing to the eighth monitor along that showed a hallway. I thought I recognized it a little and looked more closely at the monitor to see two sets of faint footprints.

"Hey Naru, isn't that where we..." I started. He nodded as though following my thought.

"I believe that is near the room where we fell in the chocolate vat, you're right."

"Wait!" Ayako shrieked. "If you two were over there why didn't you get attacked? You know ghosts can't stay away from Mai. Take the possessed Kei for example."

"We most possibly did. Only I saved Mai and switched places with her so I went into the chocolate vat first..."

"It was spectacular, you should've seen it. It was better than the Olympics!" I crowed sniggering slightly.

"_Thank you_ Mai." Naru ground out between his teeth. "As I was saying, I believe I could feel something either push me slightly or hold me down through the entire accident as though trying to kill me."

"Well I guess we know who our ghost is if you said it tried to drown you in the chocolate..." I said.

Naru nodded. "Right."

"Wait a minute; you know who the ghost is? Why didn't you tell us?!" Monk chided.

"Because we are still trying to find more information on our probable ghost Takigawa." Naru informed.

"That doesn't mean you can't tell us." Monk grumbled quietly.

"I don't actually recall having the necessity to tell you anything. As you don't officially work for my company and are in fact freelance and just someone who hangs around my office I have no actual obligation to discuss anything pertaining to my business with you." Naru told him.

"NARU!" I reprimanded him.

"What? It's true." Naru stated.

"It may be true but...but..." I floundered.

"But what Mai?" Naru encouraged.

"It's still-"

"No, it's okay Mai." Monk said roughly. He laid a hand on my shoulder and he glared at Naru.

"If he truly feels that way maybe we'll just leave." Ayako said stubbornly.

"Do as you please Takigawa, Miss Matsuzaki, I am not stopping you." Naru replied simply as he turned to look at the monitors again with Lin.

"If they go, Naru, so do I." I said defiantly.

"As you wish Mai, but don't expect any pay or references as I don't give them to people who quit for stupid reasons." My mouth and heart just dropped. 'How can he say that?!'

"I have a job to do Mai. I have no time to pander to the whims of others. If you don't like the way I conduct my business you know where the door is." Naru informed, although it sounded a little strained as though he were fighting his emotions. I looked at Ayako and Monk. Would they really leave? Truthfully, no I don't think so. Naru has said this kind of stuff once before—They didn't leave.

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm going to my room." I murmured heading towards the door.

"I think we should all get some rest, it's been a long day." John advised.

"Yeah...I'm going to go make sure Mai doesn't get lost." Ayako announced.

"I think I'll go to bed too." Monk said. Naru didn't say anything. After everyone left, Naru turned back to the monitors only to find Lin staring at him.

"What?"

Lin shook his head and turned back to the monitors.

Naru scoffed. "If you have something to say just say it."

"I have nothing I wish to say to you Naru as it isn't my place to say anything." Lin replied calmly. About five minutes later Ayako burst through the door.

"Miss Matsuzaki why-"

"It's Mai! I can't find her!" She interrupted him.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Haha Naru should be good with the tea stock for the rest of the case!**

**Treelow955: Yep! So what do you think happened to Mai?!**

**Naruisawesome: We know what happened to Mai! Duh! We're the writers!**

**Treelow955: Not you! The readers! *Mumbles* Moron...**

**Naruisawesome: *Glares* ****_What?!_**

**Treelow955: Nothing! Please review our lovely readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclamier: We dont own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

After I left base I started to walk to my room. Well I _thought_ I was but I'm lost once again.

"Hey, do you need help with something?" Kei's voice called from behind me. I spun around to face him and I just realized I'm back in the old part of the factory where Naru and I was earlier...Where the man died…

"Oh hey Kei! Uh...yeah I'm kinda lost." I answered sheepishly.

"Well, maybe I can help. Where are you trying to get to?" He asked.

"To my room...but it seems I took a wrong turn somewhere."

"Well, why don't I walk with you and we'll see if we can find it?" Kei suggested kindly.

"Really? Thanks!" He smiled at me and I returned it. "Hey...I'm really sorry about earlier..."

"Oh that?! No worries, you should feel lucky he treasures you that much."

"I do, but I wish he wasn't such a jerk about it sometimes." Mai replied. Kei chuckled.

"He's just really protective of you." He winked at me. "Trust me."

I giggled and nodded.

"And what are you doing?" A familiar voice hissed coldly. "I thought I warned you to stay away from her." Naru was panting a little. 'Did he run here?' He started advancing towards us.

"Naru, stop! I got lost; he was just helping me find my way back!"

"I'm sure he was. Helping you find the way to his bed is more like it."

"Whoah, Dude, that was uncalled for." Kei protested. I moved so I was in-between Naru and Kei.

"Naru! Stop being such a jerk!" I shouted at him.

I turned my head to Kei. "I'm really sorry!"

I snapped my head back to Naru and grabbed his arm.

"Come Naru, let's go!" I said trying to pull him but he just wouldn't budge!

"No Mai, he needs to learn not to disobey me." Naru insisted.

"Naru!" I said in a low warning voice, but he obviously wasn't listening as he was too busy glaring at Kei and sizing him up and Kei was doing the same to Naru. I stood between them once again and put one of my hands on both of their chests to try and push them apart. Naru just gently pushed me out of the way though as though I weren't even there.

"Naru! There's no sense in doing this!" I shouted at him.

"Of course there's sense in teaching this guy a lesson Mai, that's the whole point." Naru replied.

"I'm afraid it's you who'll be taught a lesson Buddy." Kei informed.

"I don't think so and I'm not your _'Buddy'_." Naru spat.

"Naru why do you always misinterpret everything with Kei?! He was _just_ helping me!"

"Don't you find it strange, Mai? Every time you're alone and lost he's always there." Naru growled lowly.

"Maybe Naru, it's because he works here." I pointed out.

"Or maybe Mai, it's because he's a stalker who can't keep his hands to himself."

"Dude I am _not_ a stalker!" Kei said offended. "It's not my fault you always lose Mai."

"And how would you know that unless you were stalking her?" Naru growled.

"Geez Naru what am I going to do with you?" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Look, it's not our fault we just happen to be in the same place at the same time." Kei implied.

"Yes it is. You could easily turn and go in the opposite direction to Mai, but no, you choose to continue on and then wonder why I am angry."

"As both me and Mai have said already I was just helping. Would you rather her get even more lost or me steer her in the right direction?" Kei asked. I know Kei's trying to get Naru to understand...Ugh Naru really has to work on his jealousy.

"I would prefer to find and guide her myself. After all, cameras are in place so I can find her wherever she may be, they're not just for hunting paranormal activity." Naru said.

"Something could happen to her before you even get here!" Kei declared.

Kei sure is concerned about my safety...I wonder why I mean I only just met him today... Kei had stepped a little closer to me as he'd spoken which was a bad move on his part, although I could not have predicted Naru's reaction; that was a shock.

With a low menacing growl Naru swung his fist at Kei, catching him beneath his jaw.

"I warned you to stay away from her." He snarled with fury in his gaze.

"Naru!" I yelled at him. I'm shocked but still angry.

I turned to look at Kei who was getting up off of the floor holding his jaw.

"Oh, that is _it!_ You wanna rumble Pretty Boy?! Well, let's go!" Kei announced as he wiped some blood away from his split lip and got into a fighting stance to start circling Naru.

"With pleasure." Naru murmured lowly as he too prepared himself to fight.

What am I supposed to do?! I can't just stand here while they beat the crap out of each other!

"You know, you should just trust Mai more." Kei said angrily as he took a swing at Naru. Naru swiftly ducked and swept his leg out to try and kick Kei off his feet. Kei jumped over Naru's leg.

"I do trust Mai, it's you I don't trust." Naru grunted as he aimed a few punches Kei's way. Kei quickly tried to dodge the punches but Naru ended up hitting once. I guess that pissed Kei off cause next thing I know Naru's on the floor.

"You're real thick-headed...huh?" Kei panted. This time when Naru tried to kick Kei's legs from under him he succeeded. He then sat on Kei's legs and punched him again.

"No, I think it is you who is dumb." Naru puffed, equally as winded as Kei.

It doesn't seem like they're going to stop anytime soon. I tried to think of a way to get them to stop fighting. Hmm...I don't think me faking crying again will stop Naru from fighting...Got to find another way. Kei flipped them so Naru was on his back and then he started to punch Naru in the face.

I finally spotted something that might be useful, a button that emptied the chocolate vat right where the two were fighting. I immediately slammed my hand over it and the vat was lifted in the air to dangle precariously over Naru and Kei. It then tipped over dousing the pair in sticky, gooey, chocolate!

Naru let out an astonished gurgling yelp and Kei let out a humiliated growl before they continued on with their fight now improved by the thick liquid they were covered in. Never mind women's mud wrestling, I'll go with men's chocolate wrestling any day!

Although I can't believe they're still fighting after I did that! You'd think Naru would yell at me. 'Maybe I should call Ayako, get her to bring some popcorn so we can enjoy the show.' Nah, she'd just tell everyone and never leave Naru alone about it. Wait...maybe I should call Lin! He'd be able to break Naru and Kei up! I immediately got out my phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?"

"Lin!"

"Mai? Where have you been? Naru went looking for you!" He sounds mad...

"Uh...yeah, about that. I think he's taking his frustrations out quite well on Kei as they're using each other as a punching bag. Help?" I asked meekly. I heard Lin sigh and mutter he'd be here soon. I turned my attention back to the action. 'Where'd Naru's shirt go?' I was looking around for it when my phone rang; I answered it.

"Mai, where exactly are you? I think I got a bit lost trying to find the corridor from the eighth monitor."

"Go two lefts and one right from the base and we're there." I instructed. I may not be able to find my room, but I remembered which direction I went in at least.

A few minutes later Lin finally got here. Naru and Kei...still fighting. Who knows what they're going to look like when they get cleaned up.  
I pointed to the two of them and Lin saw them. Immediately Lin went over to them and grabbed Naru by his ear.

"I think that's quite enough, what would your father say if he saw you?" He murmured sternly to Naru. Naru didn't say anything; He just glared at Lin. I walked forward and helped a rather slippery Kei off the ground.

"I want to see all three of you back in base...as soon as you two," Lin said, gesturing to the two chocolate-coated guys. "Have gotten cleaned up."

I nodded. "Okay."

After Lin left I turned around to look at Naru and Kei. They were both looking in the opposite directions of each other.

"Alright you heard Lin. Go take a shower. Both of you." I ordered.

Kei looked at me from the corner of his eye before he sighed, nodded and left, leaving me and Naru alone. 'He has no idea how mad I am at him.'

"Mai..." He started.

"Shut it Naru! I don't want to hear it." I barked. "I begged you, I _pleaded_ with you not to fight with him and to back off a little and trust me, but no, you just had to wade on in with your over macho nonsense about 'protecting your woman'. You deserve whatever Lin is going to say to you." Naru didn't say anything again. But his eyes had guilt in them.

I sighed. "Come on, let's go."

As Naru walked passed me I heard him mumble, "I still don't like him."

"You don't have to Naru, you just have to be polite at the very least." I replied. Before Naru could say anything, he almost slipped and tried to catch his balance. I gave a small laugh and Naru glared at me.

"You can't blame me for you being like this, this time." I said.

"Really Mai?! Then how did a vat of chocolate manage to dump itself all over us?" Naru asked. I stopped laughing when he said that. I forgot about that...okay so yeah I did do it but it's still his fault!

"I'mmm not really sure...maybe the ghost did it." I said hastily as I tried to hurry passed him.

"Nice try Mai, but I don't think there was any activity here at that moment." Naru declared. 'Only idiot activity..'

"Then I'm not really sure!"

"Of course not." Naru muttered. "I'm going to go shower now."

"M'kay! See you in base!" And he went to take his shower while I went to base.

Lin shook his head at me as I entered. I ignored him, it's not my fault Naru got into a fight. I went and sat in the chair beside Lin.

"Where are the others?"

"In bed." He murmured shortly.

"Look, Lin, it's not my fault Naru got into a fight with Kei. In fact, I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen." I defended.

Lin sighed. "I'm not saying it's your fault Mai. I know Naru is quite stubborn."

"Then why the attitude Lin?" I asked. Lin blinked at me and chuckled. 'What?' But before he could say anything the base door opened and Kei walked in. I frowned a little as something suddenly seemed to nag at the back of my mind. Kei...suddenly reminded me of someone.

"Is something wrong Mai?" Kei asked me. Then I realized I had been staring at him.

"Hmm? Oh, no, nothing's wrong." I answered, but the nagging feeling was still there. I don't know what's wrong with me I mean I've seen Kei multiple times today and I never had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind when I saw him...And nothing's different about him except this time his hair is wet from taking a shower...

Naru entered the base looking equally wet and smelling delectable after his shower. He came and stood next me. I was going to get out of his chair but he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down. Lin turned his attention to the two other males in the room as I continued to frown at Kei trying to remember what the vague feeling in the back of my mind was. Lin started reprimanding the two guys but I wasn't really paying attention.

"...Isn't that right Mai?" Lin asked turning to me.

"Hmm? What? Sorry Lin, I wasn't listening." I replied still peering at Kei.

"I said it was irresponsible of them both to get into a fight when such a dangerous..."

"Oh my God! Kei! I finally know where I've seen you before!" I burst out, interrupting Lin. Kei grinned and put his hand behind his head.

"About time Mai."

I smiled brightly while Naru narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between me and Kei.

"You already knew each other?" He asked, eyeing Kei with disgust and loathing.

"Yeah...Kei and I were friends when we were little kids. But him and his mom moved away right before we entered middle school." I addressed Naru. I turned back to Kei.

"You've grown so much! No wonder I didn't recognize you! Plus your last name is different..." Kei scratched the back of his head a little.

"Ah, yeah, Mom got remarried a couple years ago. He's an okay fella, quite pleasant really and he really takes care of Mom." Kei said.

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah so how's your mom been doing?" After that I stopped smiling and the room fell silent. I looked down at my lap. Even though I couldn't see it I could feel Naru glaring at Kei...

I gave Kei a small, sad smile.

"She...she died...not long after you left." Naru stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting gesture.

"Nice going Moron." I heard him mutter at Kei. "Shh, it's okay Mai, I'm here for you." He mumbled in my ear. Kei's eyes widened.

"Mai I am _so_ sorry! I had no idea! I-I.." He apologized.

"It's okay Kei. Like you said you didn't know." Kei still looked like he just killed a puppy...Naru and Lin were looking at me sympathetically. I hated it when people worry about me...

"Ah, you know! I'm really tired from everything today so I think I'll go to bed." I said trying to sound cheery again.

"I think we should all get to bed." Naru announced.

"Okay...Well night, Mai. See you tomorrow." Kei told me before heading out the door. Naru decided to personally guide me to my room in case I had any more mystery tours. When we reached my door I turned around and gave Naru a soft smile.

"Night Naru." Naru smirked slightly.

"Goodnight Mai." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before I went into my room. I felt like squealing at how great things were going between us, but didn't as it would be bad to disturb Ayako. I changed into my night clothes and got into my warm bed. Letting sleep finally come.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Naru sucker punched the day lights outta him!**

**Treelow955: Riiiight! Anyways we know Naru would never (probably) actually punch someone but...**

**Naruisawesome: We just had to do it! And you never know Naru might do it if he got jealous enough!**

**Treelow955: True! And I bet you guys wouldn't have guessed Mai and Kei use to be friends! Haha!**

**Naruisawesome: Well we didn't either til I thought of it...but anyways!**

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

I kept hearing an annoying voice trying to tell me to get up. I ignored it and rolled over, trying to regain the happy dream I was having where it was just Naru and I and he kept telling me he loved me and kissed me lots...and then there were other more heated bits, but let's not discuss that.

"Mai! Get up now! I mean it!" Hmm that's Ayako's voice. 'No, I wanna sleep...so sleepy.'

"That is it Young Lady!" I felt the covers being tugged from my body so I curled up tightly into a ball. 'Go away...dreaming of Naru...mm, Naru!'

When I still didn't move I heard Ayako's footsteps retreat from the room as she started muttering something. I sleepily dragged the covers back over me and burrowed into them so I could dream some more of Naru.

"Come on Mai, time to wake up." I heard another voice encourage. I still didn't want to move. Then I felt the slight touch of something soft and moist on my forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks...I thought it was all part of my wonderful dream so I complained when it suddenly stopped.

"Hmm, Naru, don't stop." I mumbled sleepily.

"Don't stop what Mai?" A familiar narcissist's voice asked. My eyes popped open to take in the familiar smirking sight of Naru leaning over me. I immediately started to blush...really bright red.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Great...that just made him smirk more.

"My assistance was called upon by Miss Matsuzaki as you seem to refuse to get up." Naru informed.

"Oh is that what she was yelling about?" I asked lazily as I pulled the sheet over my head.

"Don't 'oh' me; get up before I use force." Naru ordered. I peeked out from under the sheet.

"I don't want to...please Naru just an hour more." I pleaded.

"No Mai, now." Naru said uncompromisingly. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"What time is it?"

"It's already past nine." He informed impatiently. I looked at him suspiciously.

"You already let me sleep over then. Why?"

"Do I have to explain my every action to you or are you going to get out of bed?" Naru asked avoiding my question. I frowned. Is it that hard to answer a simple question?

"Not until you tell me." I stated stubbornly. Instead of answering Naru grabbed the bed covers and gave me a warning look.

"Just because you take the covers away doesn't mean I'll get up." I confirmed.

"It does if I haul you over my shoulder." Naru retorted.

I gaped at him. "You wouldn't dare." I said in a serious tone. As a result he started to pick me up but I quickly grabbed onto the closest thing to me and wouldn't let it go. He then started wriggling his fingers which were clasped around my middle effectively tickling me and making me loosen my grip I had on the bed.

"Naru let go!" I tried to sound serious but it came out in giggles.

"No way Mai, not unless you agree to get up."

"Okay, fine! I will!" Naru eyed me doubtfully but reluctantly let me go, which was a bad move on his part as I swiftly grabbed the covers and threw them over my head.

"_Mai!_" He warned. He pushed the covers from my feet and grabbed my ankles ready to pull me from the bed. But before he could there was a knock at the door. It opened and revealed Kei.

"Um...your friends asked me to come and check on you..." He said uncomfortably since Naru was giving him a death glare. I immediately jumped out of bed.

"I'll be right there." I said smiling at him. He nodded.

"Okay." And he left.

I started pushing Naru out the room. "Alright, out so I can change!" Naru looked at me as though he'd swallowed a lemon after seeing my actions.

"What?" I asked innocently. But on the inside I was smirking, knowing exactly why Naru had such an expression. Naru just let out an irritated growl and stalked off towards the base. A smile broke out on my face. Seriously we have to work on his jealousy!

Wait...he wouldn't go find Kei and punch him again will he?! I quickly got dressed and ran after Naru. I relaxed when I reached the base and saw Naru sat next to Lin with his nose buried in a file as usual.

"Mai! About time you woke up!" Monk said as he came and gave me a suffocating hug.

"Sorry Monk. I guess yesterday tired me out more than I thought." I said.

"I bet. Ayako came in here fuming cause she couldn't get you up!" I looked around me guiltily to see Ayako frowning on a sofa. I went and sat beside her.

"Sorry, Ayako! I just didn't really want to get up." I laughed nervously. Ayako rolled her eyes as though inwardly sighing.

"Okay, I'll let you off this time Mai, but don't let it happen again."

"I'll try!" I exclaimed, glad that Ayako wasn't going to yell at me.

Lin, who had been typing away on his computer as usual, cast a sudden glance at Naru who carefully studied the computer screen after getting Lin's silent message loud and clear. 'Seriously, how do they do that?!'

Curiosity got the better of me. "What's wrong Naru?"

"We may have some more information on our ghost and from this it's starting to look like his death was no simple accident." Naru informed.

"So...he was murdered then?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"It's starting to look like it."

I nodded my head slowly. "Do you want me to call Yasu? He could gather more information."

"That could be a good idea." Naru admitted as he turned back to the computer to study it some more.

"Okay, I'll call him then."

"No! Please, I beg you, anything but that!" Monk protested. I smile in amusement.

"Sorry Monk, but I have to call him. Naru's orders. And you can't go against Naru." I said at last part quieter.

"Well, you could, but it would probably cost you your life." Ayako replied. I'd forgotten she was sat right next to me. I smiled realizing she was right though.

"I think Mai's the only one who can against Naru." John acknowledged.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Monk agreed. I waved my hands back and forth in front of me.

"No way! Madoka's the only one who can do that!"

Naru turned around and glared at me, hard. "Don't you have someone to call?"

"On it Naru." I replied guiltily. After I called Yasu, I reported back to Naru.

"He said he'll be here in a few hours."

"May our respective gods have mercy on us all." Monk muttered.

I giggled. "Oh come on Monk! He's just teasing you! He doesn't actually love you!"

Monk smirked. 'Uh-oh...' "Yeah I guess you're right. After all you're the one he loves." Naru scowled darkly at us before looking away again. I glared at Monk. He knows Naru's like this.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it was. Remember at Yasu's school he said so." He turned to John. "Right, John? You were there."

"Ahh, well...I guess..." John hedged. He obviously didn't want to make either Naru or me any madder.

"Didn't he also say he liked Naru though? He called him a stud if I remember correctly, at least that's what you said Mai." Ayako added.

"Hm true but..." I said tapping my finger on my chin. "He said he liked Monk even more! So I'm actually the third person he likes!" Naru frowned at us again. Maybe it was the comment about what Yasu said about him that did it, then again I'd have thought he'd have preened like a peacock to hear that said about him!

"But..." I glanced at Naru before looking back at the others. "He's just teasing. Nothing to it."

"He still gives me the creeps though." Monk admitted. I laughed as did Ayako and John.

After a few minutes I remembered something...well someone.

"Hey where did Kei go? He came into my room and said you guys told him to check on me. I thought he would come back to base." It was Lin who answered.

"After last night's debacle I have kindly asked him to keep his distance from here in case Naru rips him limb from limb. You are still free to see him outside of base though."

"Oh...okay." I said slowly as I heard Naru let out a small growl after hearing the last comment. I didn't know what to do to reassure him. His jealousy is really getting out of hand.

"Rip him limb from limb? I know Naru's jealous but that's..." Monk trailed off as he whispered to me so Naru wouldn't hear.

"A bit drastic, I know." I sighed. Naru stood up and walked to the door then beckoned me over. So I went to him.

"Where are we going?"

Naru smirked. "If I'm not mistaken you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Yeah, but normally..." I started as I glanced at my watch to notice it was nine-thirty.

"Hush Mai, no arguments." He insisted. Before I could reply, he grabbed my hand and led me out the room. I sighed and allowed him to take me wherever he was planning to go. Apparently he actually meant take me out to breakfast cause he led me to the van.

"Everyone but us have already gone and had breakfast." He didn't go too?

As he read my mind, he answered. "I waited for you because I knew you wouldn't wake up to go with the others." Aww he waited for me! "Plus we couldn't leave you all alone. With your luck the ghost would have attacked you right after we left you."

"Oh thanks!" I huffed angrily.

"Mai." Naru said in a warning tone.

I stiffened as I remembered the last time I got mad and pouted while we were in the van...like we are now!

"I'll be good." I chirruped looking at him engagingly. Naru glanced at me for a moment before turning his gaze back on the road. He let out a sigh as though he wished he hadn't said my name and warned me.

"You okay?" I asked a little warily.

"I'm fine Mai, it's nothing." Naru replied.

I stared at him just for a moment longer. "I-if you say so.." He glanced at me, his gaze flickering to my lips for a moment, before he turned his attention back to where he was driving. Wait...he wanted me to pout...so he could kiss me?! I almost burst out laughing at the thought. I'll have to give him a kiss after we get out the van then. Who knew Naru would act this way! 'I wonder where he's taking me?!' A few minutes later we pulled in a little diner. I realized that I saw it yesterday when we were going to the store. Naru started to get out of the van.

"Wait Naru." I said grasping his arm to stop him. "One thing before we go in." I kissed him firmly and passionately before getting out of the van leaving him stunned and open-mouthed. "That's better." I chirruped. I got out the van and started walking to the diner. I looked back to see Naru still at the van when I realized he wasn't following me. I stifled a giggle.

"Naru! You coming or not?" He just blinked a couple times.

"Hey Sleepyhead, breakfast!" I called to him. He shook his head and slowly got out of the van to follow after me. When we got into the diner, the waiter came and showed us our seats. I started to look at the menu. I started to feel uncomfortable for some reason. I looked over around for something strange and my eyes landed on Naru—who was staring at me with intensity. 'Ah, I guess that was it.'

I raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong Naru?" He averted his gaze and looked at his menu without saying a word. 'What's up with him?'

After a while the waiter came back and asked us if we were ready to order. I still hadn't decided what I wanted when Naru chose what to eat for us both.

"We'll just take the miso soup and tamagoyaki." Naru simply said.

"Naru! What if I'd wanted something different?!" I scolded after the waiter had disappeared. Naru just shrugged at me.

"You were taking too long and we need to hurry up so we can get back to the factory."

"Okay, okay, I'll take what I get." I muttered. I saw Naru give a small smirk. Our food arrived and I immediately got stuck in.

"There you are." The waiter said. "Hope you enjoy."

"Mai, this isn't a race." Naru hissed at me as he watched me shovel food in my mouth.

I stopped to look at him. "Well _excuse me_ if I haven't eaten in who knows how long!"

"And here was me thinking you were brought up and had table manners, not dragged up and allowed to eat like a pig." I narrowed my eyes and huffed furiously. 'The jerk!' I watched as he delicately began to eat his own food. I crossed my arms and averted my gaze elsewhere. If he thinks I eat like a pig...well then I just won't eat!

"Mai, eat your food." Naru sighed when he realized that I wasn't eating. I glanced at him for a brief second before looking away again.

"And why would I do that?" I muttered sarcastically, mostly to myself though.

"Because obviously you are hungry or you wouldn't be looking at the food longingly despite trying to be stubborn and not eat." Naru informed. I was so tempted to stick my tongue out at him but nope! Not going to do it!

"Maybe I just want something different." I don't but he doesn't need to know that!

"What happened to your line on taking what you get?" He asked.

"That was before I tasted it!" I answered stubbornly. Naru just continued staring at me. Uh-oh I knew that look...he's not buying a single thing I'm saying.

"Mai, you will either eat what is in front of you or you will go hungry, take your pick, but don't mess me around." Naru hissed icily. I think I've really ticked him off now.

"It's your fault this started in the first place..." I whispered to myself, staring down at my lap before looking at my miso soup.

"Don't test me Mai." Naru warned.

"What? I didn't do anything!" I replied defensively.

"You have been nothing but moody since I chided your appalling lack of table manners." He pointed out. I said nothing instead I looked at my food and slowly,_ slowly_ started eating. I didn't eat much; I think I lost my appetite.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: I would ****_so _****want to be woken up like that from Naru!**

**Treelow955: Mmhmm! Me too...*goes off into fantasy***

**Naruisawesome: *Shakes Tree* Snap out of it, Tree!**

**Treelow955: Hm? Oh...sorry!**

**Naruisawesome: I can't believe we already have 10 chapters!**

**Treelow955: Me neither! And remember when we first thought of this idea that this was gonna be a one-shot?!**

**Naruisawesome: I do! We've came a long ways since then!**

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review! We love hearing from you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

The drive back to the factory was a silent and tense one. Neither of us said much after our argument over breakfast. When we walked into base I saw someone who wasn't supposed to be here...yet.

"Yasu?! What are you doing here already? I just called you not long ago an you said you wouldn't be here for a few hours!"

"Hey Mai! Ah, well I just got here a minute ago. Literally. And besides Boss had already called me earlier this morning telling me to come and not to tell anyone I was." Yasu confirmed. I turned around to glare at Naru. Naru looked at me unaffected before striding over to Lin. I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't you walk away from me! Why did you tell me to call Yasu if you already called him?!"

Naru turned around to face me and crossed his arms. "I believe I said it was a good idea. I didn't _actually_ tell you to call him." Okay, his 'You're so stupid' tone really ticked me off! I opened my mouth to protest but someone hugged me from behind.

"Aww is Boss being mean to Mai?" I saw something steely and dangerous flash in Naru's eyes. It would probably be a good idea if Yasu let me go now. Of course he didn't, he hugged me tighter instead.

"Yasuhara, I believe there is work you should be doing." Naru said more icily than he normally would have.

"Can't I just hug Mai for a few more minutes?" Yasu whined. I saw Naru clench his jaw and his hands.

"Kid, I think you should let Mai go..." Monk whispered to Yasu.

"Okay, I'll hug you instead Handsome." Yasu said joyfully. Monk started backing away nervously.

"Uhh...that's okay! Just hug Mai...though you might not live..." Monk stammered.

"Why?" Yasu asked with jovial curiosity.

"The answer will come to you." Monk replied mysteriously. Yasu frowned a little a hugged me a little tighter. A low growling sound could be heard.

"Is there a dog in here?" Yasu innocently questioned before being yanked away from me forcefully.

"Yasuhara, get to work. Now." Naru ordered furiously before grabbing my wrist and taking me with him back to the monitors. Yasu looked gobsmacked before a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"There is a dog in here. A guard dog by the name of Naru who has clearly marked his territory." He cheered. My eyes widened and I started to blush. Naru glared at Yasu.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce and do the work you have come to do." Naru hissed.

"Okay, fine. But when I get back...Mai we have a lot of catching up to do." He winked at me before leaving. I wasn't sure whether to giggle or shiver at that, but decided to do neither when I caught the thunderous look on Naru's face.

It was an awkward silence after that. I think everyone was afraid that if they said something wrong it'd just make Naru madder. But apparently Monk had the guts to make a joke.

"That kid must have a death wish..."

"You're telling me!" Ayako muttered in response.

"Well at least he didn't kiss her or anything."

"Who knows what Naru would have done then." I can't believe them! They're talking like we're not even in the room!

"He probably wouldn't have any teeth left to start with."

"Mm, you're probably right."

"Do you think Naru would've gone straight to castrating him after or do you think he'd have toyed with him a bit longer?"

"Well, Naru's not one to waste precious time doing things so he would probably get to that bit quite quickly..."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Hey-"

"Guys!" I shouted. They paused and looked at me.

"Yes? Did you want something Mai?" Ayako asked. I stared at them in disbelief.

"Stop talking about us like we're not even here!"

"We're not talking like you're not here." She replied indignantly. "We can't forget you're here, especially with him over there trying to glare us to death." She glanced at Naru as she said this. I looked at Naru too and saw that Ayako was right; He was giving a death glare. The deadliest of all glares. And I just now noticed that Naru never let go of my wrist neither. I felt him start to drag me away towards the door.

"Ah, Naru?" But he didn't even spare me a glance. Just kept walking until we were out te door. 'What's up with him all of a sudden?' He continued walking towards the kitchen, towing me behind him. I rolled my eyes. 'Of course...he wants tea! The tea-addict!'

"Let's sit down Mai." He said gesturing to the table and chairs in the kitchen.

"But don't you want..." I started to ask looking at the kettle.

"Did I say I did?" Naru asked interrupting me. I slowly shook my head before sighing. Naru sat on a chair and I did the same.

"At least we have gotten away from those idiots for a while." He murmured almost to himself.

I laughed softly. "Hm. Yeah I guess so." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd have thought you would've jumped to their defense."

I scoffed. "Why should I?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You usually defend them."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No, I don't."

"I think you'll find you do." I do not always defend them what is he talking abo- Oh wait! Is he talking about yesterday when I said if Ayako and Monk left then I would too?! Ugh, I don't want to think about that...

"Okay maybe one time...but it's not like I meant it..." I mumbled. Naru just raised his eyebrows, but made no comment. I don't know what to say...I guess I'll just make some tea anyways.

I heard Naru sigh and turned to see him drag a tired hand over his face. I bit my lip not really knowing what to say to him. But Naru spoke up first though.

"I couldn't be sure if you did or not. I hoped you didn't mean it, but..."

I sighed. "I couldn't leave...you should know that." I said softly.

"Everyone leaves, why should I expect any different from you?!" Naru said in a low voice. I guess he's talking about Gene...

I leaned against the table beside Naru. "I'm not going to leave Naru."

"I just can't believe that."

I frowned. 'Convincing time I guess.' I sat myself in his lap whether he wanted me on him or not.

"Naru I've had a lot of people leave me, too. So how do I know that you won't leave me?"

He didn't move, he just sat and took in my words with an unsure look in his eyes. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He still didn't make any attempt to move.

"You just have to _trust me_ that I'm _not_ going to leave you, unless you want me to. It'll be painful but if that's ever what you want..." I said weakly. He gently grabbed my shoulders.

"No, that isn't what I want." Naru said vehemently.

I smiled lightly up at him. "Then you're stuck with me." I joked. I gave him a chaste kiss. He kissed me back and then hugged me. The whistle on the kettle went off so I went and got off Naru's lap. He leaned his arms on the table and watched me closely as I made the tea. I wonder if Naru's okay. He hasn't really been his self since we left the diner. Maybe he's still mad at me for the way I acted.

"Naru..." I started unsure of what to say.

"Yes, Mai?" He got up and stood right beside me. I could practically feel his breath on my neck.

"I want to apologize for my behaviour in the diner."

Naru sighed. "You don't have to Mai."

"I do Naru; I really seem to have made you upset with it."

"I was more upset with myself than you." Naru mused quietly after he turned his head to the side and looked away from me.

"Why?" I asked, confused by his statement.

"Because I'm the one who started it and made you mad at me." Naru stated.

"Naru, no. You were right to tell me off for lack of manners. Okay we were pressed for time, but I could've slowed down a little and not shovelled my food in my mouth like I was using a garden spade." Naru raised an eyebrow at my choice of words but didn't say anything. I handed him his tea now that I'd finished making it. He nodded once as a thank you. That's the closest thing I've ever gotten to one. I couldn't keep a pleased smile from stretching across my face at the nod.

"I guess we have to go back to base now, huh?" I asked somewhat disappointed. Naru nodded again, but had a serious look on his face this time.

"Alright. Let's go." I said as I walked out the door. I could feel Naru linger awhile before following after me. He still seemed rather distracted. Probably he was thinking about what information we had so far concerning the case though, the workaholic!

I entered base and sat beside John. A few moments later Naru walked into base and went straight to the monitors like always. He and Lin started quietly exchanging words as Lin pointed at one of the monitors that I couldn't see from my position on the sofa. I wanted to ask what was going on but...

"Everything okay Naru?" I snapped my head to Monk. Ha, thank you Monk! Naru turned with a frown on his face to address Monk.

"One of the monitors is down meaning there must be a problem with its respective camera. I'd like you to go check it out Takigawa. It's the same corridor near the storage room from yesterday that has the problem."

"I'll go too!" I announced.

"No you wo-" It was too late for Naru's objection though as I had grabbed Monk's hand and towed him out of the base with me.

"Whoah Mai! Slow down!" Monk yelled as he tried to jerk me back a little. "Why did you want to get out of there so fast?"

"So Naru couldn't object." I said simply.

Monk nodded in understanding. "But you know why he does it...don't you?"

I sighed and nodded. "Because I'm a danger magnet." I droned.

Monk chuckled. "That too but most importantly because he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I know, it would mean more paperwork for him." I joked.

Monk gave me a stern look. "I'm not kidding Mai." He uttered.

"Alright, alright, I get your point."

Monk grinned. "Good. Ha, you know, I thought he was gonna really kill Yasu."

"I doubt he would've." I replied. I looked down to notice one of my shoes was untied. As Monk was in front of me he didn't notice me stop and instead continued walking.

"Even though he-" I got up and noticed Monk was nowhere in sight. I frantically looked around but I didn't see him.  
"Monk!" No answer. 'Great...Naru's never going to let me leave his side if he finds out about this.' I started walking, hoping to catch up to Monk. After a while with no luck I realized I was completely lost.

"Way to go Mai." I whispered to myself. "You just always have you get yourself lost."

I started to hear footsteps echo through the place I was at. Was it Naru...? He seems to always find me when I'm lost...though he'll probably be mad. Hopefully it's Monk though! I gasped. Was it the ghost?! Wait ghosts don't have footsteps...do they? I started to panic a little. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I shrieked. "Mai it's okay." I turned around and saw Kei. He flashed me a grin.

"It's just me Mai."

"Oh, Kei, thank God it's you! I'm lost and..." I started to ramble.

"Hey, calm down Mai. Now, take a deep breath and slowly tell me what's wrong." Kei soothed. I took a deep breath like he said.

"Monk and I came to check on one of the cameras and I um...kinda got separated from him. Now I'm lost..." I said timidly.

"I see." Kei said sagely. "Well, where was it you were trying to get to?"

"Oh! It's where we were yesterday. The corridor near the storage room." I replied.

"Okay, well I'll take you there then."

I smiled. "Thank you!" I gave him a quick hug and he started leading me to where I needed to be. As we walked I could hear Monk's frantic voice faintly calling my name getting louder until we reached him.

"Mai, thank Buddha, I was so worried!" He cried, hugging me exuberantly.

"I'm okay but I won't be if you don't let me go." I wheezed out. Monk complied. He turned to Kei.

"Thanks for finding her Man and keeping her safe." He said.

"No problem. I always did it when we were kids; She'd always end up lost or hurt." Kei replied with a laugh. Monk frowned and looked at me for an explanation. I gave him a look that said 'what?! I was a kid!'. He glared at me. 'I know that!' was clearly written on his face. Then he gave a slight towards Kei's direction.

"Um.." Kei began. I guess he noticed Monk and mine's facial exchanges.

"Thanks Kei, for helping me." I said to him hoping to dispel some of the tension.

"Like I said no problem." He smiled at me as he leaned next me. "Though I'm surprised your boyfriend didn't come again this time." He whispered in my ear. I blushed at his whisper before clearing my throat to answer.

"What Naru doesn't know can't hurt him." I replied. Monk's eyebrows shot up when he heard what I said. Oh great, who knows what he's thinking now!

Kei laughed. "Well I guess I better get going." Kei looked around him. "In case...he comes." He winked at me.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna get caught on Naru's bad side either. Trust me, I've been there and it's not pretty." I joked.

"I think I'm already on his bad side. And you? On his bad side? Yeah right!" I could still feel Monk's stare on us.

"Oh, trust me, it happens more than you'd think that I land on his bad side, right Monk?!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Kei laughed again. "Alright if you say so! Bye Mai." He gave me a hug before leaving.

"Interesting fella." Monk commented as he watched him disappear back down the corridor.

"Yup! Sure is! Now let's go fix that camera!" I said trying to get off the subject of Kei. I marched right passed him but he grabbed the collar of my shirt and jerked me back.

"I already fixed it before I came looking for you. And when Naru found out that I lost you...well...let's just say I had to hurry up and find you." Monk shudder.

"Wait, Naru _knows_ I'm missing?!" I shrieked.

* * *

**Treelow955: Writing the parts with Yasu was fun!**

**Naruisawesome: Yep sure was! I love the comment you made Yasu say about Naru's a dog and marking his terrority! Lol.**

**Treelow955: Ha, cool! I wonder what Naru's gonna do now that he knows Mai's missing!**

**Naruisawesome: Well she's not missing anymore! Good thing Monk found her before Naru knew she was with Kei!**

**Treelow955: Yep! Please review everyone!**

**Naruisawesome: We love hearing what yall think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

"Well yeah! When I fixed the camera and he saw you weren't with me, he demanded to know where you were and I um...told him I kinda lost you." I felt like slapping my hand on my forehead.

"Then what happened?"

"He said that I had better find you before coming back to base or there would be trouble." I bit my lip. Who knows what Naru's gonna do when we get back to base!

"Come on, let's go back to base! I don't want Naru to get any madder. I think Lin made him stay at base so who knows what kind of mood he's in." Monk stated.

I sighed. "You're probably right." Monk grabbed my wrist and led me back to base. When we got there, as predicted, Naru did not look happy. When we walked in he turned and glared at me. Monk slipped away off to the side. 'Lucky.'

"Where have you been?" Naru, coldly and icily, inquired. I cringed.

"Naru, I'm sorry, but I only stopped to tie my shoelace and Monk didn't notice and I tried to find him..."

"That's enough!" He barked, cutting me off with a wave of his hand.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, I said enough."

I looked at Naru startled. "Oh...okay." I said weakly.

"Go and help Yasuhara research information."

"But...I don't...I don't even know where he is!" I flabbergasted.

"I'm surprised he _wants_ her to be with Yasu after what happened." I heard Monk snickered to Ayako.

"Mm, I know, I'd have thought that would be the last place he'd want her." Ayako replied.

"Exactly! He looked like he was about to kill Yasu this morning but now he wants her with him. I wish he'd make up his mind!"

"I think the boy's got his head screwed on wrong at the moment."

"Yeah. I wonder what he'd do if he found out that Kei kid helped Mai out again." Seriously?! They're talking about us again?!

"He did?!" Ayako was incredulous. Monk nodded vehemently at her question.

"Yeah whenever I found Mai he already had!"

Naru turned around to stare at me. I guess he can hear them too...

"When was this?!" Naru demanded. Monk and Ayako stopped talking and turned their attention on us.

"When I was lost..." I said in a 'duh, were you not listening?' tone.

"I thought I'd been through this with you, I do not..."

"Naru." Lin admonished quietly. Naru's shoulders sagged.

"Naru, he's just a friend, I'm not interested in him in that way." I soothed going over to him and placing a hand on his arm and cheek. "You're just worried because he also happens to be male, but don't be." I said softly. He only stared at me, not saying anything. "And as I said before I'm not going to leave you. You're stuck with me." I whispered to him. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to gaze at me. I took a step back to walk away but Naru grabbed my wrist.

"You're not going to leave my side until this case is over." He whispered back into my ear. I wasn't sure whether to take his words as good or bad. But I should've seen this coming. I wonder if he said that because I got lost or because I met Kei again though...but since I found Kei again and remembered who he was, I want to keep in touch with him. I let out a sigh and got a chair to sit next to him. 'I wonder if he forgot that he told me to go research information with Yasu.' I laughed at the thought of Naru forgetting something.

"Something funny Mai?" He asked cocking a brow at me.

"Nope, not at all!" I said while smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. About an hour later we heard a knock at the door and Atsuo walked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wondered how your investigations were going." He said bowing politely.

I stood up and bowed slightly. "Oh, don't worry, you're not disturbing us. Nothing's really happening right now anyways." I smiled at him. Naru grabbed my arm and yanked me back down onto my seat.

"There has not been much activity Mr Tsukiyomi. We have, however, discovered a possible identity for your ghost, but more research needs to be conducted before we can positively say for sure." Naru informed.

"Oh I see. Well is there anything I know or can help you with?" Atsuo asked.

"Not at this moment Sir, but we will let you know if there is anything we require your assistance with."

"Yes, of course." He smiled at us.

"That will be all then I assume." Naru said dismissively when Mr Tsukiyomi didn't leave.

"Yes, well, um..." Atsuo said hesitantly. "May I ask if Miss Taniyama comes with me for a moment?"

"May I ask why?" Naru questioned.

"It's about the mess left in one of the factory rooms..." Atsuo hedged.

"I see. I believe I will accompany her if you do not mind." Naru informed, standing.

"Oh Mr Shibuya! You don't have to! You know you must be a very busy man..." I shifted my eyes to Atsuo to Naru.

"I insist." Naru affirmed.

"Ah..." He looked at me from where I was behind Naru and then looked back up at Naru. He slowly started to nod.

"Good. Let's go then." Naru walked towards the door without looking back at us. gave Lin a glance, saying don't tell the others about last night before getting up and following after Naru.

"So Lin, what's going on with those two now?" I heard Monk ask as I left. I shook my head. I knew it!

"I am not at liberty to discuss it Takigawa." Lin murmured.

Monk frowned. "Why is it that you always know the information but is never willing to give it?" He asked because he was purely interested.

"Because it is not my place to gossip."

Monk started grumbling incoherent words. I turned my attention back to where I was going with Naru and Mr Tsukiyomi. Atsuo glanced behind him at me and Naru. Naru wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. 'I wonder why Mr Tsukiyomi wanted Naru to stay at base...' I felt rather worried about it so I snuggled further into Naru's side in an effort to feel more comforted. Naru looked down at me. I glanced up at him then looked away. I felt him give me a tight squeeze around my waist. I nuzzled the side of his chest and grabbed onto his hand.

We kept walking a little longer before Atsuo stopped and turned around to face us. I then noticed that we're in the old part of the factory...where we were yesterday...and where I dumped all the chocolate on Naru and Kei. Oops!

"Would you mind explaining this to me Miss Taniyama?" He asked, gesturing to the large mess we'd left behind the night before.

"Oh...well I um..." I stammered trying to find the right words to say. How does he even know I was the one that did it?!

"Might I ask how you can be sure it was Mai who did this?" Naru interrupted before I could find the words to answer.

Atsuo fiddled with his hands nervously under Naru's stare. "Well I had noticed that this place with a mess and I demanded Kei to tell me what happened as I knew he was the last of my employees to be around this area. He said that Miss Taniyama did it though he was reluctant to tell me so and didn't say why..." I felt Naru tense at the mention of Kei.

"So may I ask _why _you did it Miss Taniyama?" Atsuo asked walking closer to me. My eyes widened; I can't tell him that Naru and Kei were fighting! He'd just think that Naru's some teenaged guy who's not taking his job seriously and who knows...it might get Kei fired also. Naru pulled me behind him slightly.

"It was my fault Sir." He proclaimed. "Kei and I had a disagreement and I regrettably let my anger towards him get the best of me. It was childish and unprofessional on my part and I assure you it will not happen again. I believe, however, that it is as much Kei's fault as mine and therefore he too should be made to clean this up. My assistant on the other hand did nothing wrong I believe and so I wish for her to go back to base and assist my other assistant in researching the cause of your troubles. I will stay and clean this up." He declared.

"Naru no." I whispered. Atsuo looked at me for a moment before looking back at Naru.

"That may be Mr Shibuya but if I'm not mistaken Miss Taniyama was the one who _made the mess_ regardless if it was wrong or not." From my position behind Naru I could see the shadow of someone creeping up on Mr Tsukiyomi. I thought nothing of it though; I was too wrapped up in Atsuo's odd behaviour. I gripped the back of Naru's shirt with my hands. Naru glanced at me before refocusing his attention on Atsuo. The shadowy figure crept closer to us.

"Mr Tsukiyomi even if Mai made it I'm the one at fault here."

"That is beside the point Mr Shibuya, Now why don't you go back to your work and Miss Taniyama can deal with the mess she has made?" My grip on Naru's shirt tightened. I don't want to be left alone especially with Atsuo who's acting so weird!

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sir, not without Mai." Naru said smoothly. Atsuo walked closer and had his arm stretched out to me but dropped it after what Naru said.

"Why not?" He asked bitterly.

"Because Mai is my assistant and therefore I am responsible for her at all times." Naru responded reasonably.

Atsuo stood up straight and scoffed. He looked at me—longer than I liked—before speaking back to Naru. "Fine." I clutched onto Naru harder. Mr Tsukiyomi's tone was all wrong, it didn't sound agreeable at all or even begrudging for that matter, it sounded like he was resigned to having to do something he hadn't planned on.

"You can stay here and clean the mess while I take Miss Taniyama...back to your base of course." Atsuo continued.

"I think not Sir. I would prefer to call my other assistant to come and collect her...although as luck would have it he has been right behind you throughout this entire conversation." Lin stepped out of the shadows from behind Mr Tsukiyomi. So that's who that shadowy person was. I wasn't sure Naru had seen him.

"I'll be escorting Miss Taniyama back now." Lin said in his usual quiet grim tone. Astuo didn't say anything just glared darkly at Naru and Lin before stalking off. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched him go and loosened my grip on Naru.

"What...what was that?" I asked shakily.

"I don't know Mai, but we will find out." Naru said sagely.

I turned to Lin. "How did you know to come?"

"I didn't, I just got tired of that noisy Monk and as I walked I happened upon you and Naru." I smiled lightly. No doubt Monk was still bugging Lin about him withholding information.

"Lin..." Naru murmured beside me. Lin nodded and held his arm out to escort me back to base. "I will be back later once I have cleared up this mess." He informed. 'Oh my God, he was serious about that?!'

"Wait! Even if Mr Tsukiyomi was being...creepy what he said was true!" I exclaimed. "It's my fault I should be the one to clean it up."

"I would much prefer you to be in base with the others Mai." He said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Why?" I questioned stubbornly. Naru just let out a sigh and turned away from me.

"Nar-" I was about to snap at him but Lin grabbed my arm. I turned my head to look at him and he shook his head signalling for me not to say anymore. He gently guided me away and back to base.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Haha I just love it when Monk and Ayako gossip all over the place!**

**Treelow955: Yeah, me too! It's fun to write too!**

**Naruisawesome: Yep! So what's up with Atsuo?! He was acting so weird!**

**Treelow955: Yeah! To start with he seemed normal though!**

**Naruisawesome: True! I guess we'll just have to wait and see!**

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review! It makes us happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclamier: We do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

"Why didn't he want me to help, Lin?" Lin just shrugged and turned his attention to the monitors. The question about Naru had been bugging me since we'd gotten back to base.

"So Mai, I'm gonna ask you this now since Naru's not here to glare me to death." Monk smirked. "What did that Kei kid mean when he said he use to look out for you all the time?"

"Monk, I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled.

He frowned. "Why not? I've been waiting here patiently!" He sounded like a little kid.

"Now Mate, if she doesn't want to talk about it you know you can't make her." John piped up.

"We can if we tie her up and don't let her go until she talks." Ayako shrugged.

"That is mean. What is wrong with you people?" He asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ayako I think your plan has a flaw..." Monk commented ignoring John's question.

"Oh? Like what?" She questioned.

"He's here." Monk jerked his thumb in Lin's direction. "Lin can't let anything happen to Mai since Naru's not here to watch her."

"Oh, guess you're right. Hey we could always tie him up and blindfold him." She suggested.

Monk shook his head. "No way. He's...Lin. He could hurt us without even laying a finger on us." He replied somewhat fearfully. I glanced at Lin to see him typing away...maybe he's not listening to them.

"We could at least try. No harm in that right?"

"I wouldn't bother Miss Matsuzaki." Lin murmured. Monk and Ayako froze and slowly looked at Lin. They looked like little kids that got caught eating a cookie right before supper time. John and I tried to stifle our laughs. "Besides, by tying us both up you would most certainly bring on the wrath of Naru...and I'm sure you wouldn't want that." Lin added slyly. They both shook their heads shakily. Ha, still want to tie us up now Ayako?!

"Didn't think so." Lin said as he went back to watching the monitors. They both let out a sigh of relief and sagged their shoulders but went stiff again when Lin spoke once more. "I had better not hear you talking about it again or I'll tell Naru you tried to kidnap Mai."

"No, please, anything but that." They begged.

I giggled. "Alright. I think you've scared them enough Lin." I said while still laughing.

"Point taken." He murmured.

"I really wouldn't want to be on the other side of Naru's wrath if something happened to Mai." John admitted.

"Neither would I." Monk shuddered.

"But I wonder exactly what he would do..." Ayako uttered. I shook my head. Here they go again...

"Trust me, no you don't." Lin informed. Thank you Lin!

"That bad huh?" Monk asked.

"You're foolish to even ask such a question." Lin replied. Oh my gosh, please don't tell me they have _Lin_ gossiping too! I flopped into a chair. If even the ever-silent Lin is persuaded to gossip then something is not right with the universe.

"-there have been times when Mai was late for work and Naru couldn't stop pacing until she got there. I think he's been tempted at times to go and look for her." My mouth dropped. Lin, you're such a gossiper! "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he started driving her everywhere just to make sure she's safe." He continued.

"Ha, I wouldn't either! He's...overly protective." Monk stated.

I rested my elbows on my knees and placed my hands in my hair. Don't they have anything better to do?!

"I second your opinion on that one, I mean have you seen the way he looks at Kei?" Ayako added.

"I think that's the scariest I've ever seen him..." John said shyly. Not you too John!

"Excluding the time he was possessed, me too." Ayako replied.

"Oh right. I forgot about that time."

"Well it's hard for me to forget! He almost killed me!" Ayako complained. Naru please come back!

"Yeah, but then there was the time he used that freaky power of his. That was pretty crazy." Monk contributed.

"Ah, but I don't think he was scary looking at that time like the others. In my opinion, the scariest I've seen him is when Kei is around." John confessed.

"Yeah, but lately I think he's been like that with any male who gets too close to Mai." Ayako acknowledged.

"Well, he hasn't been that way with me...just Yasu." Monk added.

"Yeah, but then again you haven't hit on her Mate. In fact you act more like Mai's father so Naru probably doesn't feel threatened by you." John commented.

"I'm not sure if I should feel relieved that I'm not getting Naru's wrath or offended because he doesn't think of me as a threat..." I rolled my eyes. These people...

"Well just hug Mai or whatever when Naru gets back in here and we'll see!" Ayako proclaimed.

"I don't think that'll work, like I said he's too fatherly." John stated.

"Don't worry Mai. They'll get tired of it eventually." Lin whispered to me.

"Somehow, I don't think so." I murmured back.

"They just have to get used to the idea of you and Naru finally dating." I blinked. Finally?

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I questioned.

Lin smirked. "Exactly what it means. I think everyone knew how you and Naru felt about each other except the two of you. Well mainly Naru though." I looked at him, shocked.

"It was that obvious I liked Naru?" I asked.

Lin chucked lightly. "Yes. Apparently not to Naru though and you didn't see how he felt about you either. You two were very oblivious towards each other." I blushed; I really didn't think Naru liked me back before this case.

"I know you probably think that Naru never liked you," He said as if he read my mind. "but trust me, he has even if he just didn't know it yet. I think he finally told you how he felt because he finally realized if he doesn't take you someone else will and he didn't want to lose another person close to him."

"That's so...I know emotional isn't the right word, but I'm gonna go with it Lin...That's so emotional." I sniffed.

"Mai what's wrong?!" Monk asked as he heard me sniff again. "You better not cry now! Naru will have our heads!" The door opened then to reveal...Naru, looking displeased as he cast his eyes around the room.

"What did you do to Mai?" He asked icily.

"N-nothing, we swear. One minute she was fine and the next..." Monk stammered. Naru narrowed his eyes at everyone except me. I didn't know whether to stop him before he got started or allow him to continue.

"Everything's fine Naru. None of them were even talking to Mai at the moment." Lin told him.

"So why is she crying?" He asked harshly.

I jumped up before Lin could answer. "I'm fine Naru! Really!" I assured.

"Funny, because you don't look it." Naru retorted.

"I only thought of something! It's nothing!" I do not want Naru knowing what me and Lin were talking about. He just looked at me with a 'continue, I want to know what made you so upset' look. The others were looking at me with interest too. They only heard me sniff so they don't about what me and Lin were talking about. I turned to Lin to see him typing away again like we weren't even talking. 'Traitor.'

"It wasn't anything bad! I promise so don't worry!"

"And yet I would still like to know, so come on, spit it out." Naru encouraged. Gosh, why is he so persistent?! Even if I do tell him what we were talking about, I don't want to say it in front of everyone!

"Naru, please don't make me, please." I begged.

Naru let out a sigh. "Come on, I need tea." He probably wants some since he just got finished cleaning up that mess. I got up and walked with him to the door. As we were walking to the kitchen Naru, oddly enough, intertwined his hand with mine.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked softly.

I laughed and smiled lightly. "Why do you want to know so bad? I already told you it was nothing."

"Can't I be concerned about you?" He returned.

"Yes, you can." I stated happily.

"So tell me why you were crying then." He insisted. He obviously isn't going to let this go so I wonder what I should tell him. His intense gaze was focused solely on me, studying me and waiting for my answer.

"Well it started with Monk, Ayako and John talking about something..." I began. I'm hoping that I won't have to tell him what Lin said.

"Such as...?" Naru prompted. 'Oh God, he wants it in full detail and I can tell he won't stop bugging me until I tell him everything.'

"Well...when Lin and I came back to base Monk asked me how I know Kei from before." I replied quietly, knowing how Naru reacts to Kei.

"And what did you say?" Naru asked, trying to keep his tone steady, although it still sounded strained.

"I was going to tell them Kei was my childhood friend but Ayako started talking so I didn't get a chance to." I didn't want to tell him that I told Monk I didn't want to talk about it...Naru would probably just get the wrong idea.

"Then what happened?" He pressed.

"Oh well, they...um kinda started talking about...us again." I laughed nervously.

Naru frowned slightly. "I see. What then?" He wants more?!

"Lin told me not to worry and that they'll get tired of it eventually." Please don't ask anymore!

"You still haven't told me why you were crying." Naru stated. I bit my lip as we entered the kitchen. Of course he still has to remember that!

"Well?" He prodded.

"Lin said that...they all were just glad that we finally started dating..." I said hesitantly. I have a feeling I'm gonna end up telling him everything...Just because he's never satisfied with my answers!

"Uh-huh." He said slowly as though carefully thinking about each word I told him. "And?" He asked. Maybe...maybe I can make him confused! Well, at least make him think I'm confused about what we're talking about...yeah that'll probably work better.

"And what?" I asked as I started preparing the tea.

"Don't play games with me Mai, you know very well what." He frowned.

"I do?" I mumbled.

"Mai." He warned. Well we can forget the confusing plan! I sighed and turned away from him.

"I..I asked Lin what he meant by 'finally'. He said that...everyone knew how we...felt about each other except us..." I stammered.

"That's not all though is it? There's something you're still not telling me."

I sighed. How does he know?! "I told Lin that I didn't think you…felt that way about me until this case..."

"And?" He prompted again. Doesn't want to answer about his feelings eh?! Typical! He's very sharp about me holding things back though. This time I sighed in frustration.

"You're sighing a lot." He stated.

"So?" I snapped. "I'm frustrated."

"Well if you'd just tell me the whole story and not pieces of it, I wouldn't have to keep asking what happened next." He explained nonchalantly.

"I know, I just...I'm not sure I should tell you what was said." I defended.

"And why is that?"

"Look, can't you just drop it Naru, please?" I begged.

"It seems like you're almost towards the end since you're more reluctant to tell me." He came and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Please Naru, I just...please." I tried again. He started leaving trails of kisses down my neck.

"Fine...but I will find out."

"Please leave it Naru; it really wasn't anything to be concerned about."

Naru sighed. "Is my tea done?"

"Almost, I just need to sweeten it." I replied. Naru nodded and nuzzled his head against my neck. I reached for the sugar and put it in Naru's tea.

"Hey Naru...what are we doing to do about Mr Tsukiyomi? Was he possessed?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Hmm, that's a good question. I'm not sure Mai." Naru answered.

"Maybe we should just get John to exorcise him like we did Kei." I suggested as I stirred Naru's tea. Naru sipped the drink thoughtfully when I gave it to him before providing his opinions.

"Although that may work there is no guarantee that, that is the cause of the problem."

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm not sure at the moment, but something wasn't quite right." He said mysteriously. I nodded in agreement. "Anyway, come on, we should get back to work."

I nodded again. "Okay." We walked back to the base in silence. Naru didn't even hold my hand. Was he just trying to sweeten me up before...? Ugh, the jerk! Then again that doesn't seem like him. Who knows what's going inside that head of his. I silently shook my head as I followed him. "I wonder when Yasu's going to come back...he's been gone for a while." I mused.

"He will be back when his job is done." Naru hissed.

I frowned. "No need to be all grumpy..." I mumbled quietly.

"I am not grumpy Mai." He denied.

"I was just talking and then you snapped at me...what was I supposed to think?" I asked as we were almost to base. Naru just let out an agitated sigh and kept walking. I stopped walking and stared after him. What's wrong with him? All I said was that I wondered when Yasu was coming back and-wait...he's not being jealous again, is he? Maybe I should watch what I say around him in future. Though I wonder _why_ he's jealous so much...

"Naru, wait up!" I called as I ran to him. He paused slightly before continuing to walk.

"Naru!" I finally reached him and grabbed his arm to make him stop walking.

He looked at me with a calm gaze. "Yes Mai?" I shifted slightly wondering if I should ask him...We really need to fix this though! He continued looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Naru..." I began hesitantly. "What...what can I do to...get you past this jealousy thing...?" If I hadn't been looking directly in his eyes, I wouldn't have seen his eyes widen that little bit. I guess he wasn't expecting me to know what was wrong.

"I'm not jealous." He denied as he turned away frowning.

"Naru I just talked about Yasu and you got all moody. And whenever I even say Kei's name you tense up. I'm pretty sure after last night it means you're jealous." I mumbled the last part.

"I'm not jealous." He said more firmly.

He is being so stubborn! I crossed my arms. "Oh yeah? Then what do you call it then?"

"I don't know, but I'm not jealous." He replied.

I sighed tiredly as I uncrossed my arms. "Come on." I muttered while I started walking again. I could sense him following after me, but he still seemed a bit distant mentally. I shrugged in my head as there was no time to talk to him anymore as we had reached base.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Even Lin starting gossiping with them!**

**Treelow955: Yeah we had fun writing that, didn't we?!**

**Naruisawesome: Yep, sure did! I can't wait for yall to read the next chapter! Hehe!**

**Treelow955: Shh! Don't give out anything!**

**Naruisawesome: *pouts* Oh, alright!**

**Treelow955: Oh, stop pouting! **

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclamier: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

I sat down beside John. I'm so tired for some reason. I stretched and yawned a little.

"Sleepy Kiddo?" I faintly heard Monk ask.

"Mm." I mumbled, trying to resist the lure of dreamland, but my efforts were futile as I soon found myself floating in the astral plane.

_"There you are! I wondered when you were going to get here." A male voice sounded from behind me._

_"Hey Gene." I said resignedly._

_"What? Not happy to see me?" He teased. "I don't even get a hug."_

_"I'm sorry Gene, of course I'm happy to see you." I replied, hugging him._

_"Tell old Gene what that idiot scientist has done now." He sighed. I froze and starting blushing. 'Does he know that Naru and I are together now? No, he couldn't...but he always knows what case we're on...'_

_"That bad huh?" He commented as he took note of my face._

_"Well I wouldn't say it's...b-bad."_

_"What would you say it is then?" He asked._

_"Umm...good? Great? Fantastic?" I suggested._

_"Ooh, intriguing. Please elaborate." He said like he was settling in for a good gossip. 'Oh no, not another one!'_

_I sighed. He's probably been waiting for this to happen though. He's always teased me about me and Naru._

_"Naru and I are...together...now."_

_Gene grinned and produced a bottle of lemonade and two glasses. 'Where the hell does he get these things?!'_

_"Finally! I thought that idiot would never open his damn eyes!"_

_I smiled. "Well we'd probably still be just employee and employer if it wasn't for Kei...well I should say the ghost that possessed him." I said after a seconds thought._

_"It took a ghost to get his butt moving?!" He asked incredulously._

_"Yeah...the ghost has taken a liking to me and it hit on me when it possessed Kei. Naru…well..." I trailed off._

_"Noll what?" He pressed._

_"He got jealous and he admitted he was and that's how we got together. After we found out Kei was possessed and John exorcised him, Naru said he wasn't jealous anymore but every time someone even mentions Kei's name, he gets all tense and moody! He doesn't want me around him _at all_! He even got in a fight with Kei last night!" I rambled._

_Gene started to laugh. "That's just like him, he hasn't changed a bit." He crowed, snorting into his lemonade._

_I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I find it awfully hard to imagine Naru always doing this sort of thing._

_"When he was little, if he had a favourite toy he wouldn't let anyone near it, not even me! The worst time was Snuggles the toy rabbit, it was practically falling apart and he still guarded it like treasure." Gene informed._

_I tried not to laugh but I couldn't hold it anymore. "A-are you serious?!" I wiped away a tear from my eye. "Naru really is the possessive type then?" He nodded sagely before joining me in my laughter at the thought of Naru guarding a stuffed rabbit called Snuggles._

_"But I just don't really know what to do with him." I confessed after our laughter died down. But I made a mental note to tease Naru about his stuffed rabbit. "It doesn't matter what I say..."_

_"I know and it is frustrating, but sadly you're just going to have to let Noll work through it himself. Force, encouragement and other usual methods for coaxing some to do something or give something up don't apply to Noll as it makes him more stubborn." He said. "Mother only managed to separate Noll and Snuggles when its head fell off and Noll didn't want it anymore. By then it was armless, legless, eyeless and barely had ears!"_

_I sighed and nodded. Gene's right...after all he knows Naru better than anyone. "Well, enough about that narcissist! You have something to show me right? Naru will be mad if I slept for nothing."_

_"Oh, right, yes, follow me." He directed. I smiled and did as told. But all of a sudden I got a knot in my stomach. Somehow I don't think this is going to be a pleasant vision. Gene noticed my discomfort and patted my arm sympathetically. I looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly at me._

_"I know it won't be very nice to see, but I'm here with you and it'll be okay." He said._

_I nodded. "I know."_

_"Are you ready?" He asked gently._

_I took a deep breath. "I have to be." Gene looked like he was about to protest but I held up my hand. "It's fine." He shrugged in defeat and put a gentle guiding hand on my back. Gene pointed in front of us and the vision started with two men probably in their mid-twenties. They're arguing something. I thought one of them seemed a bit familiar, but I couldn't be sure. I decided to just listen in on what they're saying._

_"You can't, what if we get caught?" The more unfamiliar man said to the other._

_"Oh relax, Yuki! No one is going to find out!" The man said._

_"Please Atsuo, don't." Yuki begged. I gasped. Mr Tsukiyomi?!_

_"Just think of all the money we'd get!" Atsuo argued._

_"I don't care about the money, this isn't right." Yuki stated. Atsuo narrowed his eyes at Yuki._

_"Are you backing out?" He asked dangerously._

_"If it will stop you then yes, yes I am." Yuki declared defiantly, but with an edge of fear to his voice._

_"You know, that's a shame, it really is." Atsuo said almost absently before he produced a knife._

_My eyes widened. "No." I whispered. Gene grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze._

_Atsuo started slowly advancing towards Yuki. "A-atsuo...?"_

_"You know I can't let you live knowing what you know if you're backing out." Atsuo explained as though it were the most rational thing in the world. Yuki started backing away and then turned and ran down corridor after corridor, Atsuo chasing after him with a menacing glint in his eyes, until they were both in a part of the factory Mai recognized very well. 'Oh my god.'_

_"Give it up Yuki. You know you can't go anywhere." Atsuo chuckled darkly. Yuki looked around and did exactly as Mai had done, he climbed the ladder leading to the platform over the chocolate vat. Atsuo followed after him but Yuki kept backing up. 'Just like Naru and I did yesterday...' Yuki's foot then faltered in mid-air and he went backwards. He crawled backwards as Atsuo kept coming at him. But he couldn't go anywhere._

_"Nowhere to run now, I would give up if I were you." Atsuo sneered._

_"A-atsuo just think about what you're doing! I-I promise I won't say a word!" Yuki pleaded as his eyes started tearing up._

_Atsuo just shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for that, now just die like a good pawn." Atsuo raised the knife and positioned it above Yuki's heart. Yuki crawled back further only to realize there was no further and he fell from the platform. I gasped and reached my arm out on reflex. Gene gently grasped my arm and shook his head sadly. I looked at him sadly before looking back at the scene. Bubbles were slowly forming and popping where Yuki had landed in the chocolate, much like when Naru had done the same, only Yuki never re-emerged like Naru had. Eventually the bubbles just stopped and that was it, Yuki's fate had been sealed. I felt a tear run down my face and I tried to blink the others away. He just suffocated!_

_"Hm looks like I don't have to kill him my own self after all." I heard Atsuo say as he looked down at the chocolate. He returned his knife to his pocket, shrugged and climbed back down from the platform, just walking away when he reached the ground. I turned around and stood in front of Gene as the vision faded._

_I let out a bitter laugh. "I guess we should maybe start vetting our clients huh?!"_

_"I thought Noll would have already done that..."_

_"You mean he's supposed to?" I asked. Gene just stared blankly at me. "What? What did I say?" I asked. Gene put his hand in front of his mouth to hide his teasing smile. I glared at him. "Gene!" He just shook his head as though saying something would make him erupt into laughter. I crossed my arms and refused to look at him. "Excuse me for being stupid!" I grumbled. He shook his head harder as though trying to say that wasn't what was so funny. "Why are you laughing Gene?!" I demanded._

_"Hahaha, sorry. It's just the thought of Noll finally messing up if he hasn't checked out the client beforehand." Gene chuckled._

_"Oh." I said feeling kinda guilty for yelling at him._

_"Anyway, you should probably get going." He informed, sobering from his laughing fit._

_"Tired of me already?" I teased._

_"No, of course not, but Noll will be worried if you are much longer." Before I could, Gene spoke again. "Besides I think he's trying to wake you up now." I nodded and gave Gene a hug._

_"I'll miss you." I said in his ear._

_"I know, but you'd miss my brother even more if you stayed." He replied._

_"You're right, I would." I sighed as I withdrew._

_"Take care." He called as he faded and I was drawn back to my body._

I groaned and shifted my body a little before I opened my eyes. Naru was sitting on the edge of the sofa leaning over me. "Hi." I whispered as I smiled. Naru stood so I could sit up. I didn't hear any arguing so I looked around to realize it was just me, Naru and Lin in base.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Naru sat down beside me. "I sent them to do temperature readings."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what did you see?" He questioned. I wondered how long it would take him to get around to that.

"Naru...Mr Tsukiyomi isn't who we think he is." Naru frowned slightly and waited for me to elaborate. "In my dream, there were these two guys arguing something about making lots of money. Yuki Suzuki," I waited until Naru remembered the name—which wasn't but a second. "Was one of them and Atsuo Tsukiyomi was the other." I informed. Naru nodded, encouraging me to continue. "Apparently Yuki tried to back out as he didn't approve of Atsuo's plan." I resumed.

"What plan?" Naru asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure, I didn't hear that bit." I said. "Anyways, Atsuo got a knife out and said that since Yuki was backing out he'd have to kill him so he wouldn't tell anyone about their plans. Yuki ran away from him and went into the old part of the factory..." I glanced up at Naru. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "He climbed up the ladder onto the platform and Atsuo followed after him. Yuki went flying backwards and kept crawling away until he reached the end. Atsuo stood over him ready to plunge the knife in his heart but Yuki backed up some more and...and fell into the chocolate."

"I see. And that was everything you saw?" Naru asked.

"A few moments after Yuki fell...I heard Atsuo say 'Looks like I didn't have to kill him my own self after all' after that he climbed down and just walked away." I finished. Naru's frown deepened. He nodded his head subtly before turning away from me so he could take in the information I'd given him I guess. But now I'm even more glad that I wasn't alone with Mr Tsukiyomi...he almost killed someone! I guess the 'kind attitude' he showed us was all a fake. I shuddered at the thought and rubbed my hands together a little. I thought about my conversation with Gene and then smirked when I remembered Snuggles. Naru must have turned back to me at some point as his voice broke through my happy daydream.

"Something funny Mai?"

I dropped my smirk and put on an innocent and serious expression. Then I looked at him right in the eyes. "Naru," I began. "Do you ever miss Snuggles?"

His eyes widened fractionally before his expression turned dark and forbidding. "Gene!" He uttered lowly. I heard Lin gave a faint chuckle from his place at the monitors and Naru glared at him.

I grabbed onto his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. "No need to glare. Everyone has a childhood toy Naru." I couldn't help it anymore I started grinning like a fool. "Snuggles!" I snorted. "Mine was Fluffy." I informed. Naru said nothing about my comment but I did hear him mumble that if Gene wasn't already dead, he'd kill him. I got the sense that somewhere Gene was wetting himself laughing. Even though they're twins...I don't see how they can be brothers. Though they do have some similarities. Naru was still mumbling about what he would do to Gene if he could. I could sense he was embarrassed about the information Gene had shared with me.

"Oh come on Naru. It is not that bad." I told him. "It's cute." I mumbled under my breath. Naru's frown deepened. I sighed and started shaking his arm. "Stop that and say something instead of frowning or pouting which ever you're doing!" He turned his head away from me. "Naru!" I whined, shaking him harder. "I'm sorry, okay? At least look at me!" I thought I saw the muscles of his face move into a smirk, but I couldn't be sure as he was still turned away from me. I let go of his arm and huffed. "If you don't acknowledge me this instant, I'm not going to make you anymore tea!" I could feel his whole self darken at that and scooted away from him.

"You've done it now Mai. _Never_ threaten his tea!" Lin commented. I stared wide eyed at him. Is he serious?! I backed away even further just in case.

"If he'd talk to me I wouldn't have threatened him anyways." I mused.

"Well, I wouldn't do it again if I were you." Lin warned. I pursed my lips and glanced back up at Naru. Some of the stiffness in his body language seemed to be easing. He must have noticed my stare because he looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked slightly. "Were you two just toying with me?" I asked suspiciously.

I saw Naru and Lin exchange glances for a split second. "No, not at all."

"You were toying with me weren't you?" I persisted. Naru lifted an eyebrow as if saying 'what do you think?' "Argh, you two are insufferable!" I burst out. I could see them mentally high-fiving each other. Naru leaned over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to pull me to him. I reluctantly slid closer and that's when the door burst open.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: You didn't think we could leave Gene out did you?!**

**Treelow955: We couldn't! We love Gene!**

**Naruisawesome: Yep! Ooh and Snuggles! Lol!**

**Treelow955: Hahaha, yes and Snuggles too!**

**Naruisaweomse&Treelow955: Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

"Oh Boss, I'm back~!" Yasu sang. Naru and I snapped apart due to the sudden intrusion. Yasu stopped and looked at the two of us. "Did I..." Yasu smirked. "...interrupt something?"

"No. Of course not." Naru snapped.

Yasu set his stack of papers on the table. "Oh really? Must have been my imagination!"

"Yes, indeed it must've." Naru agreed. Yasu just grinned. He was going to sit in between me and Naru but Naru yanked me to him so Yasu sat on the other side of me. Naru still glared though.

"So Yasu, how'd the research go?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, it was research, but it could've gone a lot better with you there My Sweet." He purred the last bit at me and made to grab one of my hands, but Naru's icy glare soon stopped him and made him clear his throat as though he were pulling himself together.

I laughed nervously as Naru pulled me even closer to him. "Ah, I don't think I would've been much help..."

"Oh, I don't know, I'm sure you could've chased away my boredom." Yasu replied.

I stared at him apprehensively. "Yasu you need a girlfriend..." He looked like he was going to say something about me being his girlfriend which Naru didn't need to hear so I quickly added, "That's not me!" Yasu pouted before Naru cleared his throat.

"What information did you find?" He asked.

Yasu turned his attention to Naru. "Ah, well, I did some research on Yuki Suzuki like you asked..." Just then the others came through the door, Ayako grumbling as usual, Monk stretching and John listening to all Ayako's complaints with patience. Monk stopped walking when he saw me, Naru, and Yasu on the sofa—specifically me almost sitting on Naru's lap while you could probably fit another person between me and Yasu—causing Ayako to bump into him.

"Hey! What are you-" Monk nudged Ayako in the arm and whispered something to her while looking at us. 'Great now what are they talking about?!' A sparkle shone in Ayako's eyes. I could feel Naru tense, unsure whether to ignore them or push me away and leave me to the mercy of Yasu.

Ayako said something back to Monk who shook his head and then said something more to Ayako. I narrowed my eyes at them and bit my lip. 'Distraction, distraction...'

"Ah, Yasuhara you're back." John raised his voice just a little to get Monk and Ayako's attention. 'Thank you John! Love you!'

"Why yes I am and just in time to catch these two almost making out." Yasu answered. Monk and Ayako immediately went back to their fervent secret discussion. 'Oh great!'

I turned my head slowly to glare at Yasu. "We were not!"

"Didn't look that way from where I was standing." Yasu said cheekily.

"Yasu shut up!" I hit his arm.

"Abuse!" Yasu cried to which Naru gave him an even icier glare.

"Just get on with telling us what you found out." He demanded.

I saw Yasu smirk before clearing his throat. "Ah, yes! Well Yuki Suzuki only worked on about half a year before he died. He was said to have been quite firm friends with the current owner of this factory, Atsuo Tsukiyomi, whilst he worked here."

"Wait, what?!"

"No way!"

Ayako and Monk came and sat down once they heard that. They're acting like little kids at story time. John came too though.

"So what, happened?" Monk asked.

"Why'd he die?" Ayako added.

"Well it says here," Yasu looked through his papers. "that he drowned in a vat of chocolate here at the factory. No one really knew what happened but they said it was suicide. I'm guessing they didn't count it as an accident because they didn't want a bad reputation for this place. Plus it says Atsuo said Yuki was having some really bad financial problems so that backs up the suicide."

"What?! That's..." I burst out before Naru squeezed my arm slightly in a gesture to say nothing for the moment. "...Very interesting, but I can't believe an employee of this factory would have financial difficulty." I finished. Everybody stared at me, startled at my beginning outburst but Yasu looked at me skeptically all the way. I looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Well, he was having financial problems before he started working here hence the reason he applied for this job." Yasu explained.

"Really, is there any proof of that or is it all hearsay?" Naru asked and I knew it was because he prefers facts to rumours. I'm not sure if Yuki was really having financial problems though...I only know how he had died and it was _not_ suicide or an accident! Mr Tsukiyomi lied about that and who knows what else he lied about! Yasu flipped through his papers and frowned a little.

"What is it?!" Ayako demanded when Yasu took too long. Though it wasn't long at all, Ayako's just very impatient.

"I'm just having a bit of trouble finding it...ah, here we go!" Yasu muttered. Ayako rolled her eyes and huffed exasperatedly. "Oh...no, that's not it..." Yasu frowned again.

"How about we just talk to Mr Tsukiyomi?!" I suggested before Yasu could say he found another one of his false findings.

"But I have information..." He whined waving his stack of papers.

"Why don't we compare them or whatever? We talk to Mr Tsukiyomi then we look through your papers to see if anything true." I bargained.

"Oh, okay." He pouted. I laughed and then looked at Naru. Naru, as usual, didn't look amused.

I stopped laughing but I still smiled. "What do you want to do Naru? Talk to Mr Tsukiyomi?" I asked him. He went into his thinking pose.

"I believe it could have merit to talk to him, but we must bear in mind that the information he gives us may be false." He said carefully. I nodded knowingly. He looked at Monk and Ayako and ordered them to find Atsuo and bring him here to be interviewed.

I glanced at Yasu to see him still pouting; I turned to him a little. "Oh come on, Yasu! It's not like we don't trust you or what you found." He faked a huff then broke into a mischievous smile.

"Oh? Trying to cheer me up?" Yasu leaned forward while I leaned back. "I can think of other ways you can do that if you are." He leaned forward some more before a hand was placed firmly in the middle of his forehead which then gave him a light shove. I looked up and saw Naru. His face did not look happy! I looked solicitously between him and Yasu before latching on to Naru for a hug. 'Sorry Yasu but I'm staying right here.' I snuggled my face in Naru's chest more, taking in his scent. I felt him wrap an arm around me and kiss the top of my head. I smirked slightly as I wondered what the others expressions are like right now. They've never seen Naru doing something like this! Someone let out a cough. I suspect it was Monk as he and Ayako hadn't departed to find Mr Tsukiyomi yet.

I giggled a little before I lifted my head up and stuck my tongue out at Monk. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I do?" He questioned as he continued to stare at us.

"You and Ayako are supposed to go get Mr Tsukiyomi and bring him here, remember? Or are you too lazy that_ I_ have to do it?" I teased him but really hoping that he wouldn't tell me to do it. Though Naru probably wouldn't let me anyways.

"Actually that's a great idea Mai. You go do it." Monk insisted. Spoke too soon...

"Takigawa I believe I told you to do it _not_ Mai." Naru said coldly, glaring holes through Monk's head.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Monk said. "Come on Ayako!" She was about to protest but one look from Naru and she shut her mouth and followed after Monk. I continued to snuggle with Naru. I took a peek at Yasu and John though. John looked as though he wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed and Yasu looked like he wanted to take pictures. But I guess we have to move...I mean we can't look this way when Mr Tsukiyomi comes. I sat up straight and stretched. Naru scooted off the sofa and went to grab his notebook from next to the monitors.

Yasu slid over to me just a little but kept his eyes on Naru. "Boss sure is protective." He whispered to me.

"I know and that's one of the reasons I love him." I said happily. Yasu chuckled. He slid back over as Naru was coming to sit back down, notebook in hand. Naru looked at him suspiciously before sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around me. Ha, if Yasu thinks Naru's protective now wait until Kei's around me. Apparently just thinking Kei's name makes him appear though as there came a knock on the door and he poked his head around it.

"I was just passing, going to the kitchen and I wondered if anyone wanted anything?" He said trying hard to address Naru and not look like he was talking to me. I still felt Naru tense though. I timidly glanced at Naru. He didn't look like he was going to answer...Guess I'm gonna have to.

"I don't think so, but thanks for asking anyway." I replied just as a small growl came from Naru. I nudged him with my elbow a little to tell him to be quiet. Yasu must've heard him growl cause he looked over here when he did it. I hope Kei just didn't hear it. I think he might've though as he sighed and nodded before leaving.

"We'll let you know if we need anything though!" I called after him. I tried to get up a little but Naru had a steel grip on me so I was going nowhere. I sighed and stroked his hand.

Yasu blinked. "Who was that?"

"Uh, Mate...I wouldn't..." John tried but Yasu ignored him.

He looked at me and Naru. "Seriously, who was that?"

"That was um...Kei." I answered dauntingly.

"He seems nice. Doesn't he seem nice?" Yasu asked mischievously. I looked at him skeptically. I know I shouldn't encourage him but...

"Yeah...so?"

"Oh Mai, how could you? Two-timing Naru?!" He said in fake shock. "Don't worry Boss, I'll comfort you." He assured Naru stretching his arms out and wiggling his fingers in a 'come here' motion. I gaped. Why did you have to say that?! I felt a shiver go down my spine. Great, Naru angry again! I looked at John who was fidgeting nervously and Lin turned around after what Yasu said. I reluctantly glanced up at Naru.

Naru took one look at me before frowning at Yasu. "Yasuhara, I do not appreciate your brand of humour at the best of times, but this time you have gone too far. I am warning you, make one more joke at someone else's expense this case and I will have to ask you to leave." I sighed when Monk and Ayako walk in with Mr Tsukiyomi. They have the perfect timing. I really didn't want to know what Yasu would have said next. Somehow I don't think Naru scares him a bit. "Ah, Mr Tsukiyomi, please take a seat. Lin!" Naru said switching to business mode immediately. Lin gave a nod and grabbed his laptop before coming to sit with us. "We'd like to ask you a few questions regarding one of the employees that used to work here." Naru explained.

"Who might that be Mr Shibuya?"

"A Mr Yuki Suzuki?" Naru answered pretending to consult his notebook. I could tell because the page he was looking at was blank. I wonder if he always has a blank page when doing these things.

I noticed Mr Tsukiyomi stiffen just an inch. "Yes...we used to work together before he died."

"I wonder if you could tell us a bit more about him." Naru said politely.

"Yes, well, he was very polite and kind. He could get along with anyone, he was very friendly. He'd always help anyone in trouble...he was very much like Kei if I say so myself." I felt Naru tense a little, but he continued on with his questions.

"Uh-huh, did he ever have any problems do you remember?"

"Problems meaning?"

"Any kind of problems, inside or outside of work." Naru said vaguely.

The only sound in the room was the sound of Lin's typing before Mr Tsukiyomi spoke. "Well...I'm not _exactly_ sure but Yuki did say once before that he had some financial problems...he didn't really talk about his personal issues...I do know he got married a few months before he started working here though."

"Hmm, I see. Do you know much about the person he married, maybe some contact details?"

"They should be in the employee records..." He replied hesitantly.

"Uh-huh, I'll have someone look into that. Is there anything else you might be able to tell us about him?" Naru asked.

"Ah, no, I don't believe so." Mr Tsukiyomi said looking at me and Naru.

"Hmm, well, that will be all then." Naru said dismissively.

"Would you like me to look through the records?" Mr Tsukiyomi asked as he stood up. 'No, say no! He'd just throw it out and say he couldn't find it!'

"No, it's very kind of you to offer, but I will send my researcher to do that." Naru informed.

"Yes, of course." He looked at me and Naru again before taking his leave. Naru motioned for Yasu to follow him as soon as he was out of the door.

"But do it quietly." He instructed.

"Aye, aye, Boss." Yasu chirruped.

"You're going to have Yasu spy on him?" I asked with a small laugh.

"I am just protecting any information that may be disposed of by Mr Tsukiyomi in order to protect himself."

I nodded. "And no one else is better at following people than Yasu!" I joked. Yasu grinned and winked after hearing my comment before he left.

"Wait why would Mr Tsukiyomi keep any information to himself?" Monk questioned, confused. I looked at Naru who nodded. And then I retold my dream to them. After I did I remembered Yasu wasn't here to hear it. Ah, poor Yasu. He's probably having fun being a spy though. I can just see him peeking around a wall or freeze when people come around, tiptoeing everywhere too. If Naru saw him like that, he'd probably yell at him and tell him to be serious. I let out a giggle at the thought.

"What are you thinking about Missy?" Monk wrapped an arm around my neck and ruffled my hair.

"Nothing much, just Yasu as a spy." I smiled.

Monk laughed. "He's probably having a lot of fun." I nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, when can we eat? I'm starving!" Ayako complained. Naru looked at his watch.

"Miss Matsuzaki, why don't you and John go get us all dinner? I believe it is time we had a break and some food." He said.

* * *

**Treelow955: Well there's some of the case for you!**

**Naruisawesome: And Kei too! Hehe!**

**Treelow955: *sigh* You love Kei don't you?**

**Naruisawesome: ...Maybe...But never as much as Naru! You love Naru too though so don't judge me!**

**Treelow955: Fine, fine!**

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

When Ayako and John came back with our food Yasu was still gone. Naru must have noticed that I'd noticed this.

"Don't worry about him, he's doing his job. He will eat when he gets back from gathering the required information."

"Yeah I know...but shouldn't Mr Tsukiyomi and everyone else be going home? I mean it's getting late."

"We can't depend on that regarding Mr Tsukiyomi, but if he has gone home then Yasuhara should be back pretty soon."

"Yasu will probably wait until he leaves then look through the records to find it." I said shaking my head at Yasu's craziness.

"Well, I asked him to follow Mr Tsukiyomi so it only makes sense." I nodded

"So...what are we supposed to do?" Monk asked after we all had eaten.

"We will just have to wait." Naru answered.

Monk groaned. "Mai!" He whined. "Keep me entertained!"

"I am sure you're perfectly capable of entertaining yourself. You have been doing so all day after all." I informed, just wanting to curl up with Naru again.

"Yeah but we had something to do then! Now we're just sitting around!" He reached arms out of me.

"Like what?" I asked. "What have you had to do today? You've done nothing more than sit around and gossip." I looked at Naru who had a glimmer of pride in his eyes for me telling Monk off.

Monk dropped his arms. "I was not gossiping! I was merely exchanging thoughts on what was happening!" I lifted an eyebrow and he glared at me. "Ugh, you're spending too much time with Naru!"

"I am not!" I denied.

"Ah, now she's in denial." Ayako commented.

"I agree. 'Methinks she doth protest too much'." Monk said.

"I never took you for someone who would've read Shakespeare." Ayako responded.

"Ah-ha, really?" Monk asked shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. I looked over at Naru for some help. He shrugged as it seemed he didn't have a clue what was going on either. I sighed.

"Do you like a guy who reads Shakespeare?" Monk questioned.

"I dunno, I guess it depends on the guy." Ayako murmured thoughtfully. 'Well, at least their attention is away from Naru and me for now.' Then I thought of something and smiled mischievously. Naru noticed and gave me a questioning look. I got up and carefully walked to him, making sure not to disturb Monk and Ayako talking. I sat down next to Naru who cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Let's give them," I jerked my head in Ayako and Monk's direction. "a taste of their own medicine." Naru caught on and nodded.

"Do you think Takigawa has actually read Shakespeare?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe he found out Ayako kinda likes Shakespeare so he decided to read it." I suggested.

"That makes sense." Naru replied. "But do you think he did it to wind her up or to try and get her to go out with him?"

"Could be either but it seems to me that they like each other so it's probably the latter, don't you think?"

"Mm, yes, it's a definite possibility I agree."

"Hey, what're you two talking about?!" Monk demanded.

"We're just merely exchanging our thoughts on what's happening." I replied with a straight face.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you didn't." He snapped.

"What do you think Naru?" I asked.

"I think he's embarrassed we caught him out, he does like Miss Matsuzaki." Naru replied.

I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

Naru folded his arms before resting a finger below his lip. "You know, I think their fighting is just for show."

Again I nodded. "I think you're right." I glanced quickly at Monk and Ayako to see them watching us, looking a little embarrassed too. "It's probably just their way of flirting." I heard John let out a little laugh.

"But they haven't been doing it since we've been on this case though."

"Ah, you're right. Maybe they're already..."

"...dating." Naru and I finished together. Even Lin let out a laugh.

Naru nodded his head vehemently. "Yes, that's definitely it." He said studying them. Both Ayako and Monk were now fantastic shades of red.

"If they are dating I'll...uh...what was it? Ah yes, 'I'll break his face' with my praying powers!" John joked using the words Monk had used about me and Naru dating.

"How could you Monk? Yasu's going to be devastated!" I said while laughing. Monk frowned at us all while Ayako looked like she was about to die from embarrassment.

"I wonder how we should break the news to him." Naru said thoughtfully. I smiled to myself, glad that Naru's actually doing something like this. He probably would've just ignored us before.

"Hmm, I don't know." I replied.

"Okay, okay! We get it! Can you stop talking now?" Monk burst out.

"Huh? You get what?" I asked innocently.

Monk scowled at me. "You know what."

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

Monk glared at me. "You two did that just because me and Ayako have been talking about you two."

"Have you?! Naru, did you know they were talking about us?" I asked with feigned incredulity.

"Not a clue." Naru deadpanned.

Monk glared harder at us. "If we're not doing anything else tonight then I think I'm going to bed." He said standing up.

"Don't forget to take Ayako with you." I chirruped.

Monk looked at me from over his shoulder before he left. "Don't forget to sleep with Naru."

"Don't be so childish Takigawa." Naru warned. Monk was about to walk out the door but stopped when he almost bumped into Yasu.

"Hey Lover." Yasu said as he winked at him. Monk's face was a mixture of fright and disgust.

"Ah, Yasuhara, did you find out anything?" Naru asked before Monk had time to answer.

"Well from everywhere I followed him we didn't go where the employee information is..."

"I see. Did you go there after he left?"

"Well I was but that guy that came in here earlier saw me." Yasu explained. Naru's face darkened at this news. 'Uh oh, this isn't good.'

"What did he say to you?" John asked.

"Oh, nothing much. He just wanted to know why I seemed to be creeping about."

"What did you say...?" I asked worriedly.

"I lied of course. I said I got lost on my way to the bathroom." I sighed in relief. Of course he would lie.

"But did you get any actual information we could use?" Naru asked. I looked at him. His face still had a dark look on it. I hope he gets over this Kei thing soon. I mean after we leave here I still want to be in contact with Kei now that I met up with him again.

Yasu shook his head. "Sorry Boss. I can always follow him when he comes tomorrow."

"Why didn't you go back to where the employee information was stored?" Naru demanded.

"Naru he just said Kei saw him. He wouldn't have been able to without Kei being suspicious." I told him.

"That is no excuse; he could've waited until he was gone." Naru argued.

"Naru he'll do it tomorrow, it's okay." I said genuinely.

"Whatever." He huffed. I frowned at him. 'Now what? His mood has been going everywhere since we got here.'

"Oh Yasuhara, here's some food for you if you want it." I heard John say.

"Oh, why thank you John Dearest!" Yasu chirped. He was about to get stuck in when Naru spoke again.

"Yasuhara, everyone has left the factory now right?" He asked.

"Yes..." Yasu replied warily.

"Good. Then I want you to go back and get those files, now." Naru ordered.

"But...but I wanna eat!"

"I asked you to do something which you didn't do, regardless of who else was around, and now I am asking you to complete the task I assigned you. Your food will still be here when you get back." Yasu pouted but he still listened and got up. He snatched his food up before running out the door to—hopefully—go do what Naru told him. But why couldn't Naru just wait until morning? Everyone should be going to bed.

"Naru...why couldn't you wait until tomorrow?!" I demanded with exasperation.

"Because I want them now. Not tomorrow. The sooner we finish this case the better." I guess he had a point. "If anyone wants to go to bed now then go. After Yasuhara comes back he can go as well." He continued. Monk and Ayako moved towards the door. Naru didn't stop them but I smirked. Maybe it's true that they are dating. I guess it would explain a lot.

"Well since you don't mind I think I'll go too." John said standing up. Naru just nodded his head. I sat there wondering if I should go too. I studied Naru. Perhaps I won't go after all. Plus I want to see what Yasu finds.

Naru, Lin and I sat in silence with only the clicking of Lin's fingers on the keyboard of his computer for company. I think I might be reconsidering going to bed. I know these two probably won't willingly start a conversation...

"So, Mai, is there any homework you need to do?" Naru asked. Oh, I guess I was wrong.

I looked at Naru and scrunched my nose. "Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"...it's English!"

"I see." Naru said.

"Yeah...I know I need to do it but...it's hard!" I whined as I laid down on the couch and slung my arm over my eyes.

"Let me...may I take a look?"

I looked at him surprised. "Really?" He nodded. "Sure! It's in my room though; I'll have to go get it." I said happily as I stood up. Naru stood up too and gestured for me to lead the way. We walked in silence until we got to my room. "Stay here." I whispered as I quietly opened the door trying not to wake Ayako. Only, when I entered the room, Ayako wasn't there. My mouth dropped and I stood there for a few seconds before I went back to the door and reached my hand out for Naru. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room with me.

"Mai what are yo-"

"Ayako's gone!"

"I see. She's probably with Takigawa." He reasoned.

"Looks like we were right, they are dating!" I laughed. "...But wait, if Ayako's with Monk, they'd be in the guy's room right? _With John_."

"Hmm, good point, I think maybe a check is in order." Naru said with a slightly sly tone.

I looked up at him and met his gaze. "Yes, let's." We both exited the room and crept along the corridor. We made our way to the guy's room just to confirm who was in there. I could hear the murmur of voices as we drew nearer to the guy's room. I gave Naru a questioning look.

He made a shushing motion as we crept closer. We could hear the voices more clearly now. Monk was definitely in the room as I could definitely hear his voice. And I think I could hear Ayako's too. I couldn't hear John's though. I looked at Naru and mouthed 'John?' to him as we stood in front of the guy's room. Naru shrugged at me. 'Where could John be? Shower maybe?'

I motioned for Naru to continue moving. We headed towards the bathroom. And we started to hear the water of the shower. I sighed in relief that nothing happened to John.

"Looks like everyone's okay."

"See? Didn't I tell you?"

I poked my tongue out at him. "Come on, you said you'd help me with my homework!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to my room.

I entered the room and started rifling through my bag for my homework. Naru stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and leaning against it, watching me. I continued searching whilst trying not to get distracted and stare at him instead. I finally found my homework though even though I had some difficulties. I turned around to face Naru. He looked like he'd been staring at me and had just been caught as he had a slight blush on his cheeks. I giggled before I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. As I went to pull away he grabbed me and kissed my lips.

"Mm, I don't think I've had that since this morning." I whispered and kissed him again.

"Hmm, you haven't?" He hummed when we broke again. "We'll have to fix that." He declared.

He was going to kiss me again but I put my finger to his lips. "Ah, homework first." I teased him. He's always telling me to study so that's what I'm going to do even though I want to kiss him more than anything right now. He kissed my finger then sighed and let go of me.

"Of course. _Now_ you listen to me." He replied sarcastically.

"Well, you said you were going to help and as it's very rare you offer I don't want to miss the opportunity." Naru glared slightly. I grabbed his hand and tugged him along. "Let's go! The sooner we finish my homework, the sooner we can do other things." I saw him smirk before he started walking with me.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Ah haha I love Mai and Naru talking about Monk and Ayako!**

**Treelow955: Me too! Ooh and the last part with Mai and Naru!**

**Naruisawesome: Mm Naru...**

**Treelow955: *shakes head and sighs* Crazy teenager...**

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclamier: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

We reached the base and settled on the sofa. Lin had given us a questioning stare. I guess it was to ask why we took so long. He probably saw us just walking around on the monitors though. I pulled out my homework and gave it to Naru for him to look at.

"Hmm." He said as he studied it.

"Of course it's going to be easy for you. You're fluent." I grumbled to myself.

"However, at one time I was not." Naru replied. "Now, why don't you give it a go?"

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked a little irritated.

"Well, why don't you look at what you've been asked to do and we'll go from there?" He suggested.

I sighed. "Fine." I grabbed the papers from his hand and looked over them. "I think I'm supposed to be completing this." I said gesturing to a few pages at the top of the stack I had.

"Mai..." He started slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Whaat...?" I answered just as slowly and in the same tone. Well, if he gets to use it on me then I get to use it on him. Naru glared sternly at me. I couldn't help but break out in a smile.

"Mai, aren't you supposed to complete all of this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not sure."

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I heard Lin let out a chuckle too. 'What? I don't!'

"Do you know anything in English? That you can say?" Naru looked at me with a hopeless look like there's no help for me. "At all?"

"Of course I know some English, I'm just not sure how much of this I'm supposed to do for homework." I said, gesturing again to the pile of papers.

"We'll work until Yasuhara comes back or you fall asleep which probably won't take long." He mumbled the last part under his breath. I glared at him and was about to retort but he continued. "Say what you know in English. That way I know what to work with."

"I know all kinds of things." I stated. This seemed to be going nowhere.

Naru sighed exasperatedly. "Mai." He warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay, fine! _Erro Norr_!" I said in a very thick accent.

I could see both Lin and Naru resisting the urge to laugh. I frowned. "What?"

"*Ahem* Well, to start, your pronunciation needs work." Naru said still smirking. "Let's work on the first word '_Hello_'. You pronounced it _'Erro'_ so first I want you to say 'Ha'."

I pursed my lips before trying to say, "H-ha."

"Good. Now, I want you to add that onto your _'Ello'_ to pronounce '_Hello_', I want to hear breath coming out. Understand?"

I took a breath and I felt my cheeks starting to heat up when I saw Naru and even Lin watching me. "_Ha-erro_." I thought I heard Lin snort.

"Almost Mai. _'Hello...'_, now you try."

"_H-herr-o_."

"Hmm, we need to work on your 'L's. Stick the tip of your tongue on your top lip." Naru ordered. "Yike dis..." He demonstrated. I watched Naru's mouth as I tried to do the same.

"That's right." He said as he put his tongue back in his mouth. "Now, I want you to make this noise 'LLLLLLLLLLLL', you should feel your tongue press slightly against the edge of your teeth if you do it right." So I did as told but the first time I did it, it didn't sound right so Naru made me do it again. It sounded a little better, well, in my opinion it did.

"I think you're getting it. Now instead of using the 'RRRRRR' sound when you get to the middle of the word I want you to try and make the 'LLLLLL' sound so you say _'Hello'_." I hesitated at first but Naru nodded for me to go ahead.

"_'H-herl-o'_. Is that right?" I said.

"Not quite. Try it one more time." He ordered.

"Man this is hard, why do I have to learn this stuff?!" I grumbled.

"It's good to know other languages." Lin confirmed from his spot at the monitors.

"But this is so hard!" I complained, feeling frustrated.

"Mai just say it one more time. You almost had it." Naru told me.

"Fine." I sighed._ "H-helr-o."_

I saw Naru's lips twitch. "You're still using 'R' instead of 'L'."

"Yeah, well I can't help it Mr Smarty-pants. Freaking know-it-all."

Naru sighed. "You just have to have practice Mai."

"Really? And how much did you have to practice?" I asked.

Naru stared at me momentarily before reverting his eyes elsewhere. "That doesn't matter." Yeaaah, right! He probably got everything right on his first try! Yeah...that's definitely right. He's not even looking at me. He just doesn't want me to feel more stupid.

"Uh-huh, really?"

"I was young when I learnt English as a second language, it was easier for me." He defended.

"And what about you Lin?" I questioned.

He looked at me then Naru and me again. "I...The same goes for me." He promptly turned back around and started 'working' again.

"See? Exactly! I'm never gonna be able to learn this."

Naru put my homework on the table in front of us and turned to me, pulling me closer to him. "Yes you will. You almost said hello, you just have to _practice_ more." I pouted at him. "If you did you wouldn't be failing English."

"How would you know what I'm failing?" I asked.

"Mai you can't even say 'hello' in English...I think that's a dead giveaway."

"My teacher doesn't complain about my pronunciation, you're just being picky!" I huffed.

Naru smirked. "Your teacher probably has bad pronunciation too so she doesn't know if you're doing it right or not."

"And maybe perfection isn't everything." I replied. I crossed my arms and pretended to be mad at him. Though I know he's just helping but it doesn't_ have_ to be perfect.

"Hmm, I think you're tired and now is not the best time for doing homework as you'll just get more testy." He informed.

I glared at him. "I'll show you testy." I grumbled.

"You already are."

"But I don't want to go to bed yet!" I whined.

"I never said anything about going to bed." He pointed out.

I opened my mouth to retort but shut it. He's right he didn't say anything about bed though... "Oh be quiet." I mumbled.

"But I think you need to."

"What?! No!" I protested. "I am_ not_ sleepy!" Naru raised an eyebrow. The door opened though before anything else could be said and Yasu came in.

"Alright Boss, I've done as you asked." He sighed.

"Good. Hand me the records." Naru ordered holding his hand out. Yasu handed over a stack of files. Naru flipped through them and stopped at a page that was marked. Apparently Yasu was nice enough to go ahead and find it.

"I thought I'd check out the contents and mark things that might be important Boss." He clarified.

Naru nodded and continued looking through the file. I stared at him before shaking my head. "What he means is thank you and you can go ahead to bed if you want." I addressed Yasu. Naru distractedly waved his hand in a dismissive motion as if to confirm what I had said.

Yasu nodded. "Okay I guess I'll go then. Mai are you going? I can take you." He suggested naturally.

"Oh, no, that's okay, I...uh...still have some things to do." I said, knowing that Naru would probably get jealous again if I agreed.

Yasu gave me a knowing look. "Alright. See you guys tomorrow." He said before leaving. I turned back to Naru. He looked like he was still studying the files in his hand avidly. Maybe he didn't get jealous this time after all! Then he tossed the file onto the table with a loud 'slap'. Or maybe he did get jealous...

I stared at the file a little fearful and swallowed before slowly turning my head to look at Naru. He was frowning.

I bit my lip. "What?" I asked not exactly sure what he's frowning unless it is because of Yasu. He shook his head kinda absently whilst still frowning. "Why are you staring at me like that then?"

"Hmm? I didn't realize I was." He replied.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Why'd you slam the file down though...?"

"There may be a complication with the case." He sighed.

I mentally sighed in relief that it wasn't Yasu related. "Oh? Like what?"

"Like anyone we maybe could've talked to regarding our potential ghost is no longer alive." He informed.

"Eh?! Are you serious?! Even his wife isn't? That's odd...I wonder how she died..." I asked thoughtfully.

"According to this she died in a robbery."

"Oh..." I acknowledged sadly. Naru just nodded.

"What are we supposed to do then?" I asked evenly.

"I don't know." Naru said defeated. Naru's probably mad that he doesn't have a lead...he wanted to be done this case after all. I put my head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Naru...why do you want to finish this case so much?"

"Our client is not all he seems. The faster we wrap this case up and get out of here away from him the better." I hummed in agreement. Naru sighed and wrapped an arm around me. Surprisingly he kissed the top of my head. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, enjoying being wrapped up in his arms. I wrapped an arm of my own over his stomach so I could hug him too. I rested my head on his chest. After a while I started to feel sleepy. I could feel him gently stroking my side in a soothing manner and rest his head on top of mine. With Naru stroking my side, I started to feel even sleepier and my eyelids started to droop. I yawned and snuggled further against his chest. I faintly heard Lin say something to Naru.

The next thing I knew was the feeling of being lifted and held close by someone, but I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes to find out who was carrying me. My guess it was Naru though. I don't think he'd let someone else carry me. I cracked an eye open just to confirm my suspicions and sure enough it was him. So I snuggled more into his chest as he carried me. We arrived at a room and he entered then placed me gently on the bed. After he pulled the covers over me, he kissed my forehead. I could swear he murmured 'Goodnight My Sweet Mai', but I could've just been imagining things. I could feel his warmth leaving just as I fell into a deep sleep.

"Lin!" I heard Naru shout as a commotion awoke me. I looked at the clock to see I'd only been asleep an hour. 'What in the world is going on?' I thought drowsily. "It's John!" Naru's voice yelled again. My eyes widened. I threw the covers off of me, jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

A pair of arms stopped me. "No Mai, John's possessed." Monk said.

"What?!" I cried.

"John's possessed Mai." Monk informed again, still keeping his grip on me.

"W-well...what're we supposed to do then?!" I looked around for Naru.

"Lin's searching for him now. You and I should probably get to the base." I nodded wordlessly and Monk led us to base. Naru was waiting for us when we got there. He walked over and hugged me to him.

"She was wandering the halls when I found her." Monk told him. "Luckily I got to her before John did." Naru said nothing just squeezed me tighter.

"Wait, what about Ayako?! And Yasu?!" I asked loudly through Naru's shirt.

"Miss Matsuzaki has gone with Lin to track John down and Yasuhara has been told to lock himself in the guy's bedroom." Naru informed.

I looked up at Naru. "Why? Shouldn't Yasu be in base?"

"He was tired." Naru answered. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Couldn't he just sleep in base? He'd be a lot safer!

"Mai you have to make sure you stay away from John." Monk told me before I could protest about Yasu being alone.

"But why?" I asked.

"After John was possessed he kept saying that he was going to find you and then kill-"

"Doesn't matter." Naru raised his voice slightly to overlap what Monk was saying. But I knew what he was already going to say. "Mai just stay away from him. I don't want you to leave my side. Understand?"

"Yes Naru." I sighed.

I went over to the monitors and sat in a chair. I propped my elbows on the desk and leaned my head against my hands. "I can't believe a ghost is trying to kill me just because I rejected him!" I grumbled to myself.

"I think you did a little more than reject him Mai." Naru informed with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ohhh yeah..." I said when realization came to me. I started to blush.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, what did she do?" Monk questioned looking between me and Naru.

"I, uh...defended myself! That's all!"

"You sure did." Naru muttered.

"If I had remembered who Kei was before, I probably wouldn't have done that...Poor Kei..." I commented absently.

"What exactly did you do?" Monk asked warily.

"I, uh, well I did a move called the 'lawnmower'...Anyways! I'm still sleepy so I'm going back to sleep! Nighty night!" I said hastily as I got up and walked over to the couch to lay down.

"Nuh-uh Mai, not until you fully explain this 'lawnmower'." Monk insisted.

I laid down with my face in the cushion...mostly to hid my blushing face. "Look it up! I'm not saying anything else!" I replied loudly so they could hear me.

"C'mon Mai, I wanna hear what you did." He cajoled. I didn't say anything. I thought maybe he'd think I was already asleep. "Mai. I know you're not asleep Mai." I still didn't move. Maybe if I lay here long enough I'll be able to go back to sleep anyways.

Monk decided to change his tactics though. "Naru, what did Mai do to this guy you hate so much?" He asked pleasantly.

"If Mai doesn't want to tell you then I'm not saying anything."

"But c'mon Naru, you hate this guy, I've seen the way you look at him. I'd have thought you would be only too eager to share whatever painful thing Mai did to him with me." I could just imagine the smirk on Naru's face right now. 'That Monk...'

"However Takigawa, you would be wrong as I respect Mai too much to indulge in such a childish whim as that." I smiled into the couch. 'Have I ever told you you're the best Naru?'

"And yet you can go around kissing her all the time without even consulting her father about it." Monk protested. 'Uh-oh.'

"Whether I kiss Mai or not is none of your business."

"Naru, I think it's time you and I had a little man to man chat about a few things." Monk said ominously. Naru's probably raising an eyebrow right about now.

"Oh really, what about?" Naru enquired. I could hear that his patience was starting to wear though.

"Mai." My heart quickened until Naru replied. I thought they figured me out.

"...What about Mai?"

"Don't 'what about Mai' me Naru, you know very well how much she means to me, to all of us."

"I know that." Naru snapped.

"Well then, sit down, we have much to discuss."

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Aww! Oh no! Poor John...sweet John is possessed!**

**Treelow955: Wonder what they're gonna do now! He's missing even!**

**Naruisawesome: Yeah...Well how about Monk and Naru having a 'talk'?! Hehe!**

**Treelow955: Please review to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

It's been silent for probably half a minute. I guess Naru's pondering over whether he should waste his time with it or not. I heard the creak of a seat. I guess Naru decided to humour him after all.

"Fine." I heard Naru say.

"Now, first things first, you can't keep going around kissing Mai whenever you feel like it. Like I said, you haven't even asked my permission to date my daughter." Monk stated. I mentally sighed as I remembered when Monk and Naru fought about this yesterday...that's when John snapped too.

"Mai has no problem with it and if she doesn't then it shouldn't matter."

"Yeah, well I have a problem with it and as her father..."

"You are not her father." Naru interrupted.

Monk's probably scowling at Naru. "I'm the closest thing she'll have to one since her real dad is gone. And I plan on trying to take part in that role though I know I could never fully fill it." I almost cried at that. "Mai doesn't have any parents; someone has to look after her. I know she lives by herself, which I don't like at all because who knows what could happen to her, and she's independent. But I think she's too independent sometimes. She's still a teenager but she tries to take on everything by herself." He continued.

"And maybe you should back off a little and let her be herself. She is used to doing things her way and she will always find it difficult to ask for help if she needs it, but smothering her because you think it's best is not the answer. She will tell me or you if something is bothering her enough, she knows her own mind and you need to accept that." Naru said maturely.

"Exactly, she finds it difficult to ask for help so she'll just keep taking stuff on until she ends up in the hospital from exhaustion or something. You know good and well she wouldn't tell us if something's happening at school or personal issues, she'd just smile and try to act normal so we won't worry." Monk responded stubbornly.

"However I respect that she needs personal space. You cannot just force her to tell you everything, if something matters and she thinks you should know she will say so." Naru pointed out with a finality in his voice.

But apparently Monk wasn't done. "So you'd rather give her 'personal space' than to protect and help her when you know you can?" There a moment of silence before I heard Naru speak again.

"I help her when I can, but I cannot force her to accept my help if she clearly doesn't want it. This is why I watch her closely to spot any signs that she may require assistance without badgering her every five minutes asking if she's alright. In actual fact I believe that I help her more than she realizes by doing this as I can quickly head off any problems before they get too serious." What does Naru mean he 'watches me closely'? No, he doesn't...right?

"So what you're saying is it's better to spy on Mai without her realizing that to ask her outright?" Monk questioned. I raised my head a little and squinted at them just in time to see Naru nod in answer. "Wow, lot of trust in your relationship." Monk mumbled to himself.

"I'm just saying that I'm willing to get caught aiding her without her consent than waiting for her to ask for my help."

"So you admit you know she won't ask for your help?"

"Yes, of course I do, I never said I didn't."

"You said 'She will tell me or you if something is bothering her enough'." 'Oh Monk...why can't you let it go?' I thought, starting to feel sleepy.

"However I know that is not likely to happen so I keep an eye out for her just in case." Naru defended.

I heard Monk sigh after a while. "I just don't get why she doesn't tell us if something's bothering her. I know she doesn't want us to worry but..." He trailed off. "Have you noticed she hasn't been crying after she has 'those dreams' lately?"

"That is probably because I make sure to be nearby when she wakes. She seems to react more positively if she has my handsomeness to distract her from the things she has just seen." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his narcissistic attitude. Monk was probably doing the same.

"You sure live up to your name don't you?" I barely heard him. "What I meant was she doesn't cry in front of us..."

"Sure she does." Naru insisted. "I mean there was that time when...no, that was Miss Hara...how about the time...no, that wasn't her either...I'm quite sure I have seen her cry and I gave her my handkerchief and she didn't give it back until she'd washed and ironed it." He stated firmly.

"Remember on our last case and Mai had that dream with the two kids? What Mai told us was pretty messed up and I noticed that she didn't even cry like she use to...The next day Ayako told me that about an hour after we leave their room she heard a whimper and she looked over at Mai to see her shoulders shaking like she was crying. Mai probably tried to wait until Ayako was asleep too but she wasn't." My heart beat fastened. I thought Ayako was asleep! She heard me...I cried just about the whole night.

"Well, maybe she just doesn't want a fuss made. But I will be there for her if she needs a shoulder to cry on from now on. I hope she will let me in enough to comfort her during those times." I closed my eyes and slowly and carefully snuggled more into the couch to make sure the two guys wouldn't see me. Now what am I supposed to do? Monk and Ayako knew and now Naru knows too! He'll probably lock me in a room with him until I do cry! Who knows what he'll do or say when I 'wake up'. I mentally sighed and tried to relax. Either Monk and Naru stopped talking or I was just too sleepy to know what was going on. But I finally fell back asleep and this time I got to sleep until morning.

I woke to find myself tucked up on the couch with my head in Naru's lap. He was fast asleep and looked really cute and vulnerable. I reached up and brushed some of his soft and silky hair out of his face before sitting up to look around base. No-one else was here though. 'Where is everyone? Lin's usually at the monitors though.' I decided to go check but then I remembered John was possessed. Did they find him? A weary looking Ayako and Monk then came through the door.

"I just don't understand where he went." Ayako groused as she flopped into a chair.

"You don't know?! I thought you and Lin were supposed to be tracking him!" Monk replied.

"We were! But John-"

"Guys!" I loudly whispered. "Be quiet." I pointed beside me to Naru sleeping.

"Oh my God, he _does_ sleep!" Ayako squealed. Naru's face scrunched a little and he let out a protesting groan before settling again. Thankfully he didn't awaken and I didn't want him to, I thought he deserved all the sleep he could get.

I stood up carefully and walked over to Monk and Ayako. "Yes he sleeps, but he doesn't get enough so be quiet." I hissed.

"Alright, don't be so defensive, we were just surprised." Monk insisted.

"I know." I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. "Soo...you said you haven't found John yet?" I asked worriedly.

Ayako shook her head sadly. "He seems to have just disappeared."

"Lin is escorting Yasu and they're doing more research, see if they come up with anything." Monk contributed.

"We've been told to guard the base while they're gone just in case." Ayako added.

I nodded and looked Naru before back at Monk. "Hey...what time is it? I mean how long was I asleep?"

"It's a little past five." Monk answered, glancing at his watch. "You've been asleep since eleven last night."

"How about Naru?"

"I'm not entirely sure as we weren't here for a while, but he probably went to sleep no more than a couple of hours ago." Monk said as he checked his watch again.

I sighed and shook my head. How does he do it? "Alright then he definitely has to sleep. I don't think he even slept any on our first night here."

I glanced at Naru's sleeping form beside me again. He twitched and started to talk in his sleep. "...But then the chocolate will...jump in the fishtank" He muttered. Ayako and Monk started snorting with laughter at the nonsense that Mr Serious just came out with, even if it was in his sleep.

I smiled also but tried to hold my laughter. I held my finger up to my lips to Monk and Ayako. "Shhh." I told them. They reluctantly nodded and tried to calm down whilst I gently covered Naru up and tried to get him to lay down as he couldn't be comfortable sleeping whilst sitting up. I called Monk over to help me though as he was too heavy. I'm surprised Naru didn't wake up after we got him laying down. He must really be tired. I gently stroked Naru's hair and kissed his forehead when we had gotten him settled.

"Please Mai; don't gross us out further by doing things like that." Monk complained.

I smirked as I turned around to face them. "Why?"

"Because it's not natural, at least not with him." Monk answered.

"He's asleep, he's not doing anything." I replied nonchalantly.

"It's still unnatural." He grumbled. "The mere thought of him even so much as kissing..." Monk shuddered. I laughed a little and remembered last night when Monk was talking to Naru about kissing me all the time.

"Oh shut up, you stupid monk!" Ayako hit him side the head. "Leave them alone."

"Ow! What'd you do that for you Old Hag?!"

I glared at them and got between and hit them both side the head. "Quiet!" I hissed in their ears. Naru stirred a little again before curling up on the sofa a little and settling again. I gave them another warning look. They mimed zipping their lips shut. I smiled and nodded my head in approval. I'm going to try my best to make sure Naru stays asleep at least for a few more hours. I gently stroked Naru's hair again. 'He looks like a little kid when he sleeps...' Naru smiled softly in his sleep from my gentle caress.

I sighed after a while. "The case is going nowhere...I need to have another dream..." I mumbled. I stared around the base wondering what to do. I guess dreaming was out of the question though since Gene can only come to me and not me to him. I let out another sigh as I studied Naru's sleeping face again.

After about half an hour of us not really knowing what to do, the door creaked open and Kei hesitantly poked his head inside. My face lit up.

"Is it okay if I come in?" He whispered. He must've seen Naru asleep next to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, just be quiet so you won't wake him." I whispered back to him and giggled. He tiptoed in and took a seat near Monk and Ayako.

"Kei this is Monk and Ayako, guys this is Kei. My childhood friend." I introduced them once I remembered they haven't properly met. Handshakes and waves were exchanged between them.

"Nice to meet the guy who Naru...dislikes so much." Monk just had to comment.

"Monk!" I whispered harshly to him.

"What? It's true and it's not like I said he hates him." He defended.

Ayako snorted. "Yeah right. You hesitated at 'dislikes'."

"Ayako!" I scolded. "I'm so sorry Kei."

"No, it's alright, it's...refreshing." He said.

I laughed...quietly. "Refreshing? How so?"

"I don't really think I've ever been 'disliked' before or even told openly by someone else that someone dislikes me, never mind having two people arguing over it." He informed.

I smiled teasingly. "Yeah I guess that's true. Everyone just _loved_ you when we were kids."

Kei smiled too. "You were just as popular if I recall."

"That's probably only because I was best friends with you."

"No, I don't think that's true at all." He protested.

"Yes, it was! After you left it wasn't really like that anymore." I felt Monk and Ayako's eyes bounce back and forth between us.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Why are you apologizing?!" I chided. That caused Naru to stir a little but I froze until he stopped. Oops, I forgot! "You couldn't help that you had to move." I finished more quietly.

"Yeah, but I thought that everyone who was friendly towards you was doing it because they liked you not because of me." Kei said.

"Well...let's say about half of them were still my friends." I suggested. "What does it matter anyways?"

"It matters because you were alone when you shouldn't have been."

"Kei, it's fine." I glanced at Monk and Ayako to see them watching us. "I was like that before we met, you know that, so I was fine afterwards." I said lowly to him.

"I...remember." Kei acknowledged. I mentally sighed in relief. 'Good...please don't say anything about it Kei.'

"I'll admit I was really sad after you left and I didn't know what to do...but after a few years I met Naru and everyone and I know you're back now so everything's a lot better."

"I'll always be your friend." Kei vowed. "For as long as you want me to be."

I smiled softly. "I know." If I didn't have Kei when I was little...I don't what I would've done.

"I don't know about him though." He said gesturing to Naru.

I chuckled and shook my head while Monk and Ayako did the same. "Yeah...me neither. He won't listen to a word about what I have to say about you. But I don't think he's _as_ bad since he found out we've known each other...forever."

"I'll kill him, he looked at you." Naru growled in his sleep.

Kei and I met gazes before all four of us slowly looked at Naru. "Maybe he's not talking about me?" I suggested hopefully.

"Know anyone else he protects like you?" Monk asked. I thought hard about it but nothing came up. I don't know anyone who's really important to him besides me...and Gene but I don't think he'd kill someone because they looked at him.

I sighed and shook my head. "No..." I answered. "But he's sleeping, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"True, I guess he does show a _little_ more restraint when he's awake." Monk admitted. I bit my lip and glanced up at Kei through my bangs. Well, at least he doesn't seem offended that Naru doesn't like him.

"Well, we know that it isn't just Kei...He got that way at Yasu too." Ayako related.

"Yeah, but then again Yasu's...Yasu." I pointed out. Monk shuddered. Kei gave me a questioning look. "Trust me; you'd know what I'm talking about if you met him." I said.

"Yeah yesterday when he came here, he hugged Mai from behind...he wasn't scared of Naru at all." Monk told him.

"Yeah, but I don't think Yasu is afraid of anything. I mean there was that time at his school when he was facing the possibility of death and he barely even blinked." I added.

Kei's eyes widened. "I want to meet this guy. He can give me some tips about how to deal with your boss." He joked.

"I think you might've met already. He was going somewhere yesterday when you caught him and he said he was going to the toilet and got lost?" I informed.

"Oh..." He remembered. "That was him?"

I nodded. "Yep, that was him."

"Ha, and here was me picturing some big beefy fella." Kei commented.

I laughed. "What? Why in the world would you think that?" I heard Naru give a groan in his sleep. We all held our breath for a moment until Naru had settled again before Kei dared to reply.

"Well, you'd have to be to stand up to him wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered, smiling. "Naru could hurt you no matter how big you are."

Monk nodded in agreement. "The many times he's criticized my exorcism techniques..."

Ayako smacked Monk in the head. "She meant physically! You Idiot!"

"Oh, right, like the time he almost strangled you." Monk suggested.

I saw Kei's eyes widened in concern. "He was possessed!" He reverted his eyes from Ayako to me. "Naru would never actually strangle someone."

"Although he threatens to plenty." Monk added. Ayako nodded in agreement. 'Oh yeah, thanks a lot you two! Kei looks like he doesn't trust Naru now!' Kei, much to his credit, was looking like he was trying to contain his terror of the man sleeping on the sofa beside me.

"Mai...Are you sure it's okay for you to be together with him?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, he's all talk and these guys are exaggerating. You just have to know how to handle him." I reassured.

He still looked unconvinced. I know what he was thinking... "Kei it's fine. It's not like last time, Naru would never hurt me." I said softly so Monk and Ayako wouldn't hear.

Kei sighed. "If you're sure. But if he so much as..."

"He's fine, honest. He's really a big puppy dog once you get to know him. He cares, but in a different than usual way and, like I said, he's all bark. Don't worry."

* * *

**Treelow955: We'd like to thank WhisperToTheWolves for letting us use the bit where Naru talked about chocolate in his sleep!**

**Naruisawesome: Yes, thank you! It was hilarious! **

**Treelow955: I wonder what Mai meant by 'It's not like last time'...hmmm!**

**Naruisawesome: Haha they'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**Treelow955&Naruisawesome: Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Kei left a while later saying he had better get to work. Thankfully Naru was still asleep. I had told Monk and Ayako not to tell Naru that Kei came in here under any unnecessary circumstances like them just gossiping. They said Naru will just be mad because we kept it a secret and I retorted saying Naru will be mad if we told him anyways. So either way, we lose. Lin and Yasu came back just after that discussion. I asked them if they found anything. Yasu threw an armful of files on the table which caused Naru to start waking up.

"Yasu!" I growled.

He grimaced. "Sorry Mai..." Naru's eyes fluttered open. I glanced at Yasu to give him a glare before turning my full attention on Naru. He was yawning delicately and stretching. I had a stifle my giggle. It's so un-Naru like! I guess he's so sleepy in the mornings he doesn't know what's going on. I got up and leaned over him.

"Hey, good morning." I said in a soothing voice. Naru blinked blearily a couple times.

"Mai." He said groggily.

"I wanted you to sleep a bit longer Sleepyhead, but Yasu obviously didn't get the message." I babbled. "Even though I threatened anyone who dared to make any sort of noise. So I guess Yasu's gonna get-"

Naru grabbed my wrist and sat up to make me stop talking. "It's fine, I needed to get up anyways."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Has anything happened?" He asked as he stood up an walked to the monitors, ignoring what I said.

"John is missing, we can't find him anywhere." Ayako answered.

"Have you asked any of the employees if they've seen him?"

"Of course we have, but it's six in the morning, there aren't many people here!" She said exasperatedly.

"And have you told them to watch out for John and report back to us if they see him?" Naru retorted.

"Yes." She hissed.

Naru turned his head towards Ayako and smirked. "Good."

"We've found a bit more information on our possible ghost Boss." Yasu chirped as he gestured to the files he'd thrown on the table.

"What did you find?" Naru asked as walked back over to check the files.

"A few things including the fact that he wasn't in financial difficulties after all, it seems our dear client made that up."

"So now we don't really know everything besides the fact that Mr Tsukiyomi killed Yuki." I said dejectedly.

"Well, at least this is a further reason to not believe everything we've been told thus far. I think we should reserve all judgments of the situation until they can be proven." Naru spoke.

"Yeah...I guess we can only believe my dreams right now!" I gave a small laugh. Nobody else laughed though. They all just stared at me. "What?" Everyone just shook their heads before Naru cleared his throat to regain their attention. Before Naru could say anything though my stomach made a gurgling noise.

"I guess Mai's stomach took the words right out of my mouth. We should have breakfast before trying to do anything more." Naru sighed. I looked down, embarrassed as a small blush started to appear.

"Finally someone's talking my language!" Monk exclaimed.

"Who's staying here though?" Ayako asked. "We all can't leave."

"I guess I'll stay." I volunteered. Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked irritated.

"Why would we let you, the danger magnet, stay behind?" Ayako questioned.

"And when the ghost is trying to kill you." Monk added.

"Okay, I see your point, I guess you wouldn't." I admitted.

"Mai and I can stay." Yasu commented earning a glare from Naru.

"I will stay with Mai." Naru said decisively. "Everyone else may go and get breakfast." No one said anything else. In fact they practically ran out the room. Weird...

I swear I could hear Monk's faint war cry of 'food!' as he ran down the corridor though. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I turned to Naru just in time to see him shake his head.

"They were really eager to get out of here." I mused. Naru nodded and sat down by the monitors. I didn't really know what to do...Ever since this morning I couldn't stop thinking about what Kei said...well what he implied. I sat back down on the couch.

"-ai. Mai!" I snapped my head up to Naru.

"Huh? Yeah, what?" I asked him. Naru sighed.

"You've been sitting there for ten minutes just staring into space." He replied.

"I have?" I questioned.

"Yes...what were you thinking about?" He inquired curiously. I mentally panicked. I can't tell him...about Kei or what I was thinking about—my past. I decided to lie and came up with something that would hopefully get him off my back.

"I was just thinking about how cute you look when you're asleep. You're like a little kid." Naru narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door. Naru turned his attention to the door and glared at it. I knew what he was thinking...everyone's gone to eat breakfast so there's only two other people that would probably come to base. And Naru doesn't like either one of them. The door slowly opened to reveal Kei standing there nervously but with a determined look in his eye.

Despite me knowing that Naru's expression turned darker I asked, "Kei...what's wrong?"

"That guy, the possessed one, I found him I think. He's in the old part of the factory." He said.

Naru stood up and my eyes widened. "John?"

Kei nodded. "I can take you to him or at least where I last saw him."

I nodded. "Please." Naru and I followed Kei out of base and in the area where he saw John.

"I saw him in here." Kei stated as he pushed a door open and shoved a stop under it to stop it from closing before gesturing for us to enter. Naru went in after Kei and I went in last but I guess I wasn't paying attention as I tripped on the doorstop, removing it from under the door, allowing the door to close to Kei's shouts of "NOO!" Kei hurried to the door but it closed before he had a chance to get to it. He leaned his head against the door and groaned.

"Kei...?" I asked worriedly and a little panicked.

"We can't get out." He muttered against the door.

"_W-what?! _You mean we're trapped?! How?!" I started to really panic now. Especially since Naru would be in the same room...with Kei...and no way out.

"The door, when it closes it locks and can only be opened from outside."

"What do you mean 'can only be opened from outside'? It looks like this used to be an office to me so how did they get out as they couldn't have had the door open all the time?" Naru demanded.

"You're right, this was an office and they didn't have the door open all the time, but what with the deterioration and age of the building the handle on the door is now faulty and unusable so we are trapped until someone comes for us." Kei informed.

I turned to look at Naru in time to see him narrowing his eyes. "Why should I believe what you say?" Naru growled at Kei.

"That's up to you Man, but I'm telling you we're screwed until someone finds us." Kei said. I went over to the door and tried it to prove to Naru that it's true. We're stuck. It seems Naru didn't believe me either as he went over to the door and tried it himself and then proceeded to kick it and shove his shoulder against it as though more brute force would work.

"Naru stop. It's not working." He kicked the door a couple more times before resting his head against it in defeat. I went over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Naru, you told me that once." I murmured in his ear. Naru looked at me before turning his head to glare at Kei.

"_You_! This is your fault." He growled at him.

I stood in front of Naru as he turned completely around. "Naru, _don't_! Don't start it like last time! This isn't Kei's fault, it's mine! I tripped over the stop that was holding the door open."

"He should've warned us." Naru snarled.

"Naru-"

"No, he's right, Mai. I should've remembered that you can trip over anything." Kei surrendered, staring at Naru the whole time. This didn't calm Naru in the slightest it seemed to only make him madder.

"I would watch what you say about her." He hissed.

I looked at Naru in disbelief. "You say that about me all the time! So do the others! Heck, I even say that about myself sometimes!"

"That's not the point Mai; it's different when we say it."

"Yes it is the point! I don't see how there's a difference. Kei's my friend just like Monk and the others. In fact he's known me longer than any of you." I tried to reason with him. Naru's eyes narrowed at my words.

Realizing he probably took what I said the wrong way I continued. "I feel the same way about Kei as I do John and Yasu...and even Gene—as brothers."

"Yeah, that's true. I use to tell everyone that didn't know her that she was my sister." Kei added. I nodded my head. Naru still had a mournful look in his eyes though.

"Yes I've known Kei for as long as I can remember but I haven't seen or talked to him since before middle school. I know you hate that I've known him longer than you but if I didn't have Kei when I was young then I probably wouldn't be here right now." I confessed. I glanced at Kei to see him looking down. Naru didn't say anything. I couldn't help but going to Naru and wrapping my arms around his mid-section. I rested my head on his chest. "Please just try to get along, at least until we get out of here." I begged. He rested a hand of his own on my back. I relaxed once he did that. It means he agreed to it...Well I hope it does. I thought I would play it safe though and gently guided Naru into a corner of the room then turned to face Kei.

"Would you mind going in that corner over there and staying there?" I asked gesturing to the corner diagonally from us whilst gently squeezing Naru's hand. Kei did as asked without any fuss. I smiled. "There!"

"'There' what?" Naru mumbled. I slowly turned my head to glare at Naru. He knows what I mean! He's probably just mad. He looked genuinely confused though.

I sighed and explained anyways, "I meant that everything's settled now." He just grunted in response. I gave Kei a small smile, saying 'See? Naru's fine'. Kei shrugged and sat down in his corner but still looked at Naru a little warily. I felt tired from all that yelling and convincing so I sat down in our corner too. I tugged on Naru's hand to get him to sit too. He slowly slid down onto the floor next to me. I was now between Naru and Kei...except Kei was on the other side of the room.

"So, this is some kind of case huh?" I asked lamely. They just stared at me like that could be the stupidest thing I've ever said. I shrugged. "You try starting a conversation with two guys who seem to be at war." I muttered.

"He's the one at war here." I heard Kei mumble. Naru looked as though he were going to argue back.

"Will the pair of you just stop?!" I yelled. "Geez, I thought separating you would be enough but it seems you two still can't put your testosterone away!"

"Sorry Mai..." Kei apologized. Naru just sat sullenly but I could tell he was sorry too as he gently nudged my arm.

After a couple of minutes I rested my head on Naru's shoulder. "What about John?" I whispered to him.

"We'll find him Mai, don't worry." He murmured back.

"He was here though...He disappeared again in the time Kei came to get us." I brought my knees up to my chest.

"We'll find him." Naru insisted. I placed my chin on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. Naru gently placed one of his hands on my arm. I was more or less leaning on Naru now.

"We'll find him." He soothed. I nodded. He gently rubbed my arm and rested his head on top of mine.

"It's kinda chilly." I mused. I looked up to find we were right under an air vent. Naru must have noticed the direction of my gaze as I felt him shrug his jacket off and drape it over me. I guess he didn't want to me getting up and moving. I rested my head on his shoulder again. I glanced at Kei again. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed. I thought I could hear him softly snoring. I laughed a little. Naru cocked an eyebrow at me.

I nudged my head in Kei's direction. "I think he's asleep."

"Yeah and he'd better stay that way." Naru muttered.

I elbowed him playfully. "I still don't see why you don't like him." I said softly. Naru didn't say anything but there seemed to be a spark of hurt in his eyes.

"Naaaruu." I whined sadly. "Why do you always do that? You know I love you more than anything...If you don't then you should."

"Well, if you don't know that I don't like him and never want to then you should." Naru said quietly, turning his head away from me.

I got my hand out from under Naru's jacket and turned his face back to me. "I _know_ you don't like him. I think you've made that loud and clear but I meant _why_." I continued. "Even though he was possessed the first time you met him, you still didn't like him...but that was understandable since he was a complete jerk..." I trailed off.

"Because he makes me feel like I'm losing you." Naru admitted.

My eyes widened a little. Partly because I couldn't believe he'd think that and the other part...well I never thought he'd actually admit it. "Lose...Naru, you would never 'lose me' to anyone like I said before. Kei's like an older brother I've never had...losing me to him would be like me losing you to Gene..." I paused as I realized how weird that sounded.

"That's not the same thing." He mumbled.

"Why? Because I'm a girl and he's a guy?" I gently asked him.

"Maybe."

I smirked. "Sorry but we can't change genders." I joked and then kissed his cheek. I was about to pull away when Naru gently grabbed me and kissed me back more fully and passionately. I gave a slight moan into the kiss. Naru growled back. I wanted to keep kissing Naru but it felt weird with someone else in the room. But I don't want Naru to think it's because I don't want to kiss him just because of Kei...they'd be with anyone though. I'm surprised Naru's even kissing me since we're not alone!

* * *

Omake

Mai smirked. "Sorry but we can't change genders."

"Well we did in The Switch by Treelow955 and Naruisawesome!" Naru replied.

Mai scowled. "Know-it-all!"

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Wow Naru and Kei trapped it the same room...**

**Treelow955: I wonder if Naru'll kill him before they get out!**

**Naruisawesome: Who knows! Oh wait, we do! Haha!**

**Treelow955: Anyways, we hope you enjoy this and the little omake also!**

**Naruisawesome: Yes, but I have to say all the credit goes to Tree on the omake! It was soo funny!**

**Treelow955: Aww thanks! Please review everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

We'd been sitting here for what seemed like hours but when I lifted Naru's wrist to look at his watch I discovered it'd only been forty five minutes. I groaned and accidently hit my head on the wall too hard when I went to rest it against the wall. "Owww!" I whined which caused Kei to jerk awake.

"You okay? He didn't hit you did he?" He slurred sleepily.

My eyes widened. "Kei!" I yelled without realizing it. I knew what he meant. I glanced at Naru, he was glaring hard at Kei while his eyes darkened. 'Oh my god! Naru probably thinks Kei meant him!'

"How dare you even suggest..." Naru spat venomously.

"What are you talking about?" Kei asked more awake and aware of everything.

"You asked her if I'd hit her!" Naru raged.

Kei looked shocked and glanced at me before back at Naru. "I what? Sorry...must've been…the dream I was having or something." Naru narrowed his eyes. He obviously didn't believe him.

"Haha, yeah, that must be it!" I laughed nervously. "Cause Naru would never do anything like that." I said as I patted Naru's chest.

"Funny, I don't think that's it at all." Naru said with suspicion in his voice.

"Then what else would it be? I mean the only explanation that makes sense would be a dream. Right Kei?" I tried to sound evenly. He nodded.

"No, it would be much too coincidental for him to be dreaming of someone hitting you just as you said oww. Either he was implying I had hit you or there's something else going on here between you as you have been way too edgy since he asked those questions Mai." Naru pointed out.

I felt my heart start to beat faster and faster. "What? No...no I'm not."

"Yes you are Mai." He insisted. "Now what is really going on?"

"Nothing." Naru kept coming closer and closer to my face. 'A little help would be good Kei! Don't just sit there!'

"Are you sure that's your answer?" I didn't know what to say. He already knows I'm lying to him so if I say yes he'll just get mad at me and not talk to me. And if I say no then he'll just ask more questions... He was staring at me intently now, waiting for an answer. I swallowed hard.

"Mai." I glanced at Kei when I heard him call my name.

"What is it Kei?" I asked. He just gave me a knowing look. I frowned in confusion at him.

"Just tell him." I was about yell at him that he would even agree with something like that but he continued. "I'm not going to be there for you all the time like last time."

"What is he talking about Mai?" Naru asked but I ignored him.

"_He's_ not there anymore Kei." I replied through clenched teeth. Kei looked down before looking back up at me.

"Doesn't mean he can't come back Mai." Naru was looking at me even more suspiciously now. I opened my mouth to tell him what we were talking about as perhaps Kei had a point when I heard voices outside the door. I stood up hurriedly and walked to the door. The voices sounded close.

"Mai-"

"Shhh!" I held up a finger. I pressed my ear against the door. Was...was that Lin? "Hello?!" I yelled. "Can anyone hear me?!" The voices stopped.

"Hello, are you there?!" I started to panic, afraid that they left.

"Mai?" This time it was Monk's voice I heard.

My face lit up. "Monk!" Kei and Naru stood up and walked over to me.

"Monk, open the door please, we're trapped and can't get out!" I shouted.

"Alright..." I heard him say. A moment later the door crashed inwards from where Monk kicked it.

"You could've used the handle you know." I said.

Monk came and put his hand on my head and then moved it every which a way. "A 'thank you' would be good." He flicked my forehead. "You said you couldn't get out so I didn't think the door would work."

"We couldn't get out because the handle doesn't work from this side." I replied.

Monk nodded slowly. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head when he noticed Naru and Kei. "You three were stuck in here together?" Monk whispered to me. I nodded. "And Kei's still alive?" I laughed and nodded again.

"Yeah I..." As Kei and Naru walked out the room I could see Naru staring at me. 'Great...Now I can't be alone with him or he's gonna ask questions.' "...I'll tell you at base. You brought food right?" Monk nodded. "Thank goodness, I'm starving."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him along, leaving Lin with Naru and Kei. But I stopped walking when I realized Naru would just try to get information about what we were talking about. "Come on Naru! Let's eat!" I called and only started walking again when he—hesitantly—started to follow.

We reached base and I met the glorious sight of breakfast on the table.

"Yaay! Food!" I quickly sat down between Ayako and Yasu and started eating.

"Mai! Where have you been?!" Ayako questioned.

"Locked in a room with Naru and Kei." I replied between mouthfuls.

"Ooh kinky." Yasu responded.

"Mai, don't chew with your mouth full." Monk chided.

"I think you mean don't _talk_ with your mouth full." Ayako corrected.

"Chew, talk, same difference really." Monk said.

"It was not." I responded to Yasu once I noticed what he said and interrupting Ayako before she could argue further with Monk.

"Three people locked in a room together, what are we supposed to think? I don't think Big Boss is as restrained as he appears. I'll bet he's a real tiger in reality..."

"You know what I think Yasuhara?" Naru's chilling voice sounded. "If you have time to be making such speculations then I am obviously not giving you enough work to do."

"Hi Boss, I didn't see you there!" Yasu responded cheerily. I laughed and shook my head at him. It's true though...I bet they'd be shocked with some of the stuff Naru's done to me. Sometimes I get a pleasant shiver just thinking about it.

"What are you thinking about Mai? Your face is starting to get red." Yasu poked my cheek and then smirked. "Nothing dirty I hope."

"What?! No!" I shrieked.

"Oh Naru, you naughty, naughty boy, you've gotten dear Mai all flustered with your antics." Yasu jokingly chided.

"Yasu!" I grabbed a pillow that was on the sofa and got on my knees to get in a better position then started smothering Yasu with the pillow. Not enough to kill him or anything, just to make him shut up. I felt someone loop an arm around me and try to pull me away but I fought against whoever it was. Yasu played along and kicked his feet in the air like I was suffocating him. After a while he stopped kicking and just laid there.

"Mai, as much as I appreciate you killing or _trying_ to kill the more annoying members of this team they are unfortunately needed to complete various different jobs." Naru said dryly.

"Who are you calling annoying?" Yasu asked indignantly as he popped up from his position on the floor. "I'll tell you something annoying..." He started. I raised my pillow again, indicating I'd smother him again if he didn't shut up. "...You and Mai, that's what's annoying. Am I right?" He asked Ayako and Monk. Ayako rolled her eyes while Monk gave a shrug.

"That's it!" I covered his face with the pillow again.

"Mai, as much as I think he deserves to suffocate I would prefer you to let him go. We still need him...for now." Naru stated.

I stopped and looked at Naru then back down at Yasu. "Fine." I grumbled. I sat back down on the sofa.

Yasu shot up once I removed the pillow. "For now?!" Naru just ignored him.

I went back to eating but then noticed Naru didn't get his. "Naru are you going to eat?" He lifted his gaze from his black book to my eyes. The way his eyes were it seemed like he was silently telling me he was going to find out what I was talking about earlier with Kei.

"Maybe later." He murmured.

"Okay..." I began slowly eating my food this time.

"Takigawa, I want you, Miss Matsuzaki and Yasuhara to go search for John again." Naru ordered. I almost panicked but then I remembered Lin was still in the room. I don't think Naru would try to do anything since we're not alone. I carefully continued eating my food.

"Alright! Let's go find John!" Monk exclaimed as he and the other two stood up and left. I could feel Naru looking at me, watching me as I ate. I tried to act like I didn't see him though. He walked over to me. I nervously looked up at him for a split second and went back to the food.

"Mai, we need to talk." He said quietly.

I froze yet my heart felt like it would pop out of my chest. I slowly looked up at Naru. "About what...?" I managed to get out.

"You know what about." Naru alluded.

I suddenly found my food very interesting. "Can't...can't we just wait until the case is over? It's a lot more important anyways." I practically whispered. 'And that way I could be mentally prepared...Because I know he's not gonna let this go.' Naru was just opening his mouth to answer when Yasu burst through the door. I leaned back against the pillow, relieved. Naru turned around to glare at Yasu.

"What is it Yasuhara?" Naru bit out.

"We've found John but he's putting up a bit of a fight." Yasu explained.

Naru gave a nod. "Let's go." He told Yasu. Lin automatically got up and followed after them. I sighed; picked up one of the dishes of food I was still eating and sat next to the monitors. I watched as Yasu lead them to Monk, Ayako and John. It looked like John was trying to take a swing at Monk who dodged, but only just. 'Poor John, he's gonna hate what he did once he finds out...if we tell him. It's probably best we don't.'

Naru and the other two finally arrived where John was. I watched as Naru and Lin merely looked at each other, probably exchanging secret mind messages like they do. Lin then calmly but swiftly walked towards John and used his sleeper hold on him. John collapsed but Monk caught him before he fell on the ground. Lin then helped Monk to carry the unconscious priest and they all started walking back to base. I continued eating as I waited for them to arrive and after several long minutes they finally did. Monk and Lin put John on a chair and then tied him up. Ayako and Yasu went and sat down on the sofa as they did.

"Ugh, I broke a nail!" Ayako complained as she examined her fingers.

"Ayako!" I scolded. "Don't you think John's more important than a broken nail?!"

"I'm not saying he's not but my nails cost a fortune to get done." Ayako protested. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

"So, what do we do now Naru?" Monk asked.

Naru went into his thinking position before turning to Ayako and answering, "Miss Matsuzaki, do you think you could exorcise John?"

"I could give it a go, I just hope it doesn't end like...last time." She replied gently rubbing her throat in an uneasy gesture.

Naru glared slightly. "I can assure you it won't."

"You can't be sure of that." I said without thinking. I then remembered that my comment would most likely hurt Naru as it's a time he probably would prefer we forget. "I-I mean you can't ever predict what someone possessed would do." I added quickly as Naru glanced at me.

"Exactly Mai." Ayako agreed.

"Miss Matsuzaki don't you have something to do?" Naru asked coldly.

Ayako sighed. "I'll go and find my robes I guess."

"I'll go with you!" I said standing up.

"No, you'll go with me to make some tea." Naru said. 'Crap!'

"Oh, I still need someone to go with me? I didn't think I did because John's right here..." I said innocently but trying to get out of it.

"Nice try Mai but I am accompanying you." He murmured in a low voice so only I could hear him. I gulped. It was hard to do though, my throat felt all closed up and my heart started pounding in my chest again. 'Great...he knows what I was trying to do!'

"Please Naru; don't do this, not now, not here." I begged.

Naru wasn't listening though, he swiftly grabbed my wrist and began dragging me to the door. "Naru!"

"Miss Matsuzaki I expect you to be ready to start by the time we get back." He snapped icily as he slammed the door.

"Naru...NARU! What gives?!" I tugged my wrist as I yelled at him. He had an iron grip on it though so I wasn't going anywhere. "Naru!" I protested. I didn't know what had gotten into him. He didn't answer any of my protests along the way but after we entered the kitchen—I was pulled against my will—he shut the door, loudly might I add, and let go of my wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him as I rubbed my wrist. Naru turned around to glare at me after what I said. He was trying to calm down I guess...looks like I didn't help any. Still, there was no reason for him to do what he just did.

"What's wrong with me? Oh I don't know Mai, why don't you tell me?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" I asked. Naru just glared at me. Naru walked towards me until he was a few inches away.

"Now what are you doing?" I wasn't sure whether to feel afraid or not. He had me trapped against the counter, both of his arms on either side of me.

"I'm tired of you always keeping things from me. Now, I want you to tell me what you were talking to _him_ about."

"Please Naru; don't make me tell you, not here." I pleaded.

"Why? No one else is here, we're all alone." Naru leaned closer to me.

"Please Naru, I just can't tell you right now, I don't know how to." I said. My eyes were starting to tear up but I tried to control the urge to cry at what he was asking. Naru must have noticed this because he wasn't glaring at me as hard and his demeanour softened a bit. He looked like he was thinking.

"It obviously had something to do when you were a child..." It sounded like he was talking to himself more than me. Naru looked me in the eyes. "You will tell me...so find out how you're going to. Since you claim you don't know how now you'll do it after this case."

"Naru, you're scaring me." I whimpered. "I...have to go." I pushed past Naru and practically ran out of the room before bursting into tears. I know Naru's probably just worried about me but for some reason I can't get the courage to say it out loud. I can't tell him what happened, not yet. But I know I'll have to. I just don't get why he had to be so...aggressive about it though.

I sniffled and wiped away my tears. I sat down in a corner and leaned against the wall with my knees to my chest after I ran a little ways. But I still knew where I was. After a minute or two I heard footsteps and they stopped when they were just close enough to me. I looked up to see Naru. He didn't look at me but I could see shame showing in his eyes. After a while of neither one of us knowing what to say, Naru decided to sit down beside me. He turned his head towards me and opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Later he tried it again but still nothing came out.

"If you're trying to say you're sorry..." I began. He nodded in a kinda 'yeah, that was sorta what I was going for' way. I nodded. "Naru...I know you just want to know...And I'll tell you, just...not _right now_. Please." My tears started to blur my vision a little bit but I blinked them back. I wasn't going to let them fall.

Naru reluctantly nodded again. "I guess I just can't stand the thought of _him_ knowing something about you that I don't. I want to be there for you, I want to help you but I can't because I have no idea what's wrong or what to do. I'm...sorry. Really I am. Sorry for being so harsh but I love you Mai and I don't want there to be these deep dark secrets between us." He admitted before falling silent again and turning away from me.

I reached over and wrapped my arms around his stomach, placing my head on his chest. What he just said is one of the sweetest things he's said to me. It got me reconsidering the idea of waiting to tell him... "I love you too." I confessed. "I want to tell you, I do, but not here, not with the others around us and cameras and microphones everywhere. I need you to be patient and trust me. I will tell you, in time, but I just can't right now. Do you understand?"

"Okay, I understand, I'll wait but know that I expect you to tell me what it is when this case is over." Naru agreed reluctantly.

"I will...I promise." Naru wrapped an arm of his own around me. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I snuggled closer to him. I was about to close my eyes but then I remembered something—John!

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Well looks like Naru didn't kill Kei after all! Lol.**

**Treelow955: Yeah...But we all know he wanted to because he thought Kei suggested he hit Mai!**

**Naruisawesome: True! So Naru found a little bit more about what Mai's keeping a secret!**

**Treelow955: He won't know everything until the case is over though!**

**Naruisawesome: True again! **

**Treelow955&Naruisawesome: Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

"We should get back; make sure everything goes okay with John's exorcism." I mumbled into Naru's chest. I didn't want to but I reluctantly started to stand up. Naru did the same. Hand in hand we began walking again.

When we got back everyone was standing away from John who was wriggling furiously in his chair. He snarled when his eyes locked on mine. I drew closer to Naru who gently caressed my hand with his thumb.

"Miss Matsuzaki, you may begin." Ayako nodded and stepped forward. She began her prayers which only caused John to jerk in the chair more. I clutched onto Naru who wrapped his arms around me. I don't understand though...Mr Tsukiyomi said Yuki was so nice and friendly, even in my dream he didn't want to do anything wrong so...Why is he acting so hostile?

"Spirits change Mai." Naru said as though he could hear my thoughts.

I looked up at him and then at John. "Yeah..."

"Besides, I don't think your last encounter with it helped much." He added.

I playfully glared up at him. "That wasn't my fault...Unless you wanted him to drag me away somewhere."

"Of course not and to be honest I was quite impressed with your moves." Naru admitted. I smiled up at him. He hugged me tighter. I turned back to the exorcism to find Ayako almost done. John was still thrashing against his bindings though.

"Do you think it's working?" I asked Naru.

"We'll have to wait and see." Naru replied.

"I hope it does."

"I hope so too." Thankfully it seemed the exorcism was successful. John went limp right when Ayako finished her prayer. I let out a sigh of relief and Naru kissed the top of my head.

I noticed Ayako relax and sigh in relief also. "There, I knew it would work." She bragged as she stood up.

"Uh-huh, yeah, of course you did which is why you said you hoped Naru wouldn't strangle you this time." Monk said.

"Shut it you stupid monk!"

"No, I won't you old hag."

"Why you little..."

"Guys!" I interrupted them. They both turned to look at me. "Will you stop it?"

"She started it." Monk grumbled. I rolled my eyes. Naru sighed beside me. I walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Yasu.

"So, you two looked quite cosy over there." He said as he turned to me. I turned my head slowly to glare to him but I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips.

"Jealous?" I smirked.

Yasu sighed, defeated. "Ah, you got me, dear little Mai. I'm jealous because I can't have you all to myself." He closed his eyes and lifted his arms in a shrug type of way. I saw him peek over in Naru's direction before closing them again.

"You also seem to have a death wish if you keep trying to provoke Naru." I informed.

He opened his eyes and blinked. "Who said I was?"

"You're the one sneaking glances at him to see if he's looking." I said.

"Ah, but you were watching _me_. So really, who was the one who was watching whom?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"I'm looking at you because I'm having a conversation with you...honestly, I swear you're an idiot." I sighed exasperatedly.

"Ouch," Yasu put a hand over his heart. "That hurts, especially coming from you."

"You asked why I was looking at you. It doesn't explain why you were looking at Naru though." Yasu was about to reply when we all heard a groan coming from John.

"Ohh, that hurts, what happened?" He moaned. I got up and walked over to him.

"John? How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like someone just hit my head with a brick..." He tried to move his hands but they were still tied to the chair. "Why am I tied to a chair?"

"Ahh...you kinda got...possessed." I told him.

"Oh no, I didn't did I?!"

I began untying him. "Yeah...but don't worry, you didn't give us any trouble...we just had to find you."

"That's a shame; I guess I'll have to try harder to kill you." John declared as he wrapped his hands around my throat. He lifted me a few inches off the ground and I placed my hands on his, trying to pry them away from my neck, gasping for air. Realizing whereabouts my feet were, and silently begging for John's forgiveness for doing this to him, I carefully drew my leg back then kicked forward with as much force as I could muster, hitting my intended target accurately and causing John to howl in pain, drop me and clutch his parts before falling to the ground in a heap.

As I tried to get my breath back I looked around to notice all the other men in the room wincing.

"Thanks for your help." I said sarcastically to everyone, panting. They were all still looking shocked at what had happened.

Luckily Ayako was the first to snap out of it. "Will you guys stop standing there like idiots and get John?!" She came over to me and checked my neck. Lin and Monk picked John up and tied him to the chair again. Naru came over to me as Ayako checked me. When Ayako touched it I flinched. "There's going to be some severe bruising and it'll probably be very difficult to talk and swallow for a while but thank your lucky stars things aren't worse." She informed. I nodded. Naru wrapped an arm around me.

"Looks like the exorcism didn't work after all." I heard Monk say. Ayako glared at him.

"What're we going to do?" I croaked.

"There's only one thing to do." Naru conceded. "Call Miss Hara." I scrunched my nose a bit.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"I agree with Mai! Besides our room only has two beds." Ayako sided.

"Well, Mai could always..." Naru started to suggest something before Monk interrupted.

"Finish that sentence Naru and I swear..." He said in a threatening voice.

"...Sleep on the sofa in here." Naru continued as he glared at Monk.

"With...John?" I asked warily.

"Myself or Lin would be around too or other capable members of this team. I am unsure of what to suggest otherwise."

I sighed. Naru's right though and I'm definitely not sharing a room alone with Masako. "I guess so. John better stay knocked out though. Every time he sees me he starts yelling at me." Naru nodded.

"Great, now I have to share a room alone with that brat." Ayako grumbled.

"However, 'that brat' is another member of this team and I expect you to treat her professionally." Naru informed. Ayako resisted the urge to roll her eyes. I gave a silent giggle. Then a thought struck me.

"Hey, shouldn't we let all the employees know we have John now so they won't be worrying about it?" I asked looking up at Naru.

Naru looked like he was thinking for a moment. "That's a good point. Miss Matsuzaki, Takigawa, Yasuhara, I would like you all to inform the employees that John is no longer a danger." He instructed.

I frowned at him slightly. "What about me?"

"I didn't get my tea so we will go and do that." Naru informed.

Monk narrowed his eyes. "You said you were getting tea before...so why didn't you?"

"We had a disagreement about something and forgot about it." Naru replied. That rose Monk's suspicions more. It looked like he wanted to comment on it but Ayako grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the door with Yasu following behind.

"Leave them alone and come on! I've got to change before we go around informing people!"

"Why? You look great as you are." Monk protested. I raised an eyebrow and gave Naru a knowing look.

"I-Idiot! I'm not walking around in my priestess robes!"

"Monk and Ayako sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be. First comes..." Yasu sang.

"Shut it Yasu!" Ayako growled. Monk and Ayako both looked like they were about to hit him upside the head but Naru interrupted them by loudly clearing his throat.

"I believe I asked you three to do something." He reminded. Monk, Ayako and Yasu glanced at each other in realization before walking out the door, grumbling coming from the two older ones. When they had gone Naru grabbed my hand. He tugged on it and led me to the door. I guess I'll have to call Masako when we get back...I mentally sighed.

As we reached the door Naru turned to look at Lin. "Lin, whilst we're gone phone Miss Hara and request her assistance."

Lin nodded. "Of course." After we walked out of base I grinned slightly. 'No having to call Masako for me!' Naru shook his head and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said. He let go of my hand—which left me in disappointment—but he then wrapped his arm around me. He held me close and kissed me just beneath my ear. I turned a little pink but couldn't help giving a small giggle. That made him chuckle in my ear. Have I ever mentioned how much I just love hearing him do that? It's even rarer than his smile and it sends a pleasurable shiver down my spine every time I succeed in getting him to laugh.

Once we made it to the kitchen once again I moved from Naru's hold but turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. Again as I was going to move away he held onto me and kissed me more passionately making me melt. Naru snaked his arms around my waist. I leaned into him further and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands found their way up to his hair and I ran them through it. He let out a growl and I moaned as he did. This made him kiss me more passionately. 'Too bad I have to sleep in base.' I grumblingly thought as we pulled away after a while. Naru must have caught a look on my face as he looked at me with concern.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem unhappy about something."

I loosened my arms from around his neck. "Not really, just that I have to _sleep_ on the_ couch_ at _base_." I alluded, grinning.

He gave me a sly smile back. "Yes, that is a problem. I guess it's either that or risk having my nuggets separated from my body by Takigawa though." He gave a mock sigh. "I'm sure the pain will be worth it, if he manages to get past Lin that is."

I laughed. "If we went to bed and woke up before he did, he wouldn't know now would he?" I smirked.

He smirked back. "I don't suppose he would, you're right." He agreed.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him and he tightened his own arms around me. "Do you think Lin would care?"

"Lin? He's probably got his finger hovering over the speed dial for Madoka waiting for something to give her to tell Mother plus a camera in his other hand to capture proof. Then of course he'll break out some champagne and start dancing around the room singing 'finally he's got a girlfriend'." I broke out into a smile and started laughing. Naru raised an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder.

"I guess I better make your tea, huh?" I asked after my giggles subsided.

"I guess so." He agreed as he let me go. I went over to the sink and grabbed the kettle which was drying since someone had washed it. I began to fill it.

Naru walked over as I put the kettle on the burner for it to boil. "What flavor do you want?"

"Can I have you flavour?" He asked cheekily.

I smiled. "And how, may I ask, are you going to get _that_ flavor?"

He wrapped his arms around me again and kissed me. "Hmm, like this." He said when he broke off before kissing me again. "Mm, Mai flavour."

I giggled every time he kissed me. "I'm serious, what kind do you want?" My smile never faded. He stuck his hand in his tea box as he kissed me again and grabbed a random packet. The kettle started to whistle so I had to slightly move away from Naru to get it. Naru sighed and let me go.

I grabbed a cup and poured the water into it. "You know you should really eat when we get back to base." Naru just grunted at my suggestion. I rolled my eyes at him. "Naru you haven't eaten since dinner last night!" Naru still didn't say anything on the matter. "Naru?" I questioned a bit concerned as I turned around after getting the tea to steep. He was stood quietly and looked like he was thinking deeply about something. I furrowed my eyebrows. 'What is he thinking about?' I turned back to making the tea. After I was finished I turned back to Naru with the cup of tea in my hand to find Naru still thinking.

"Naru." I called gently. "Naru." He didn't respond. "Naru I'm going to dance around naked now."

"Uh-huh." He mumbled.

"I was thinking of maybe pole dancing for the others, especially Yasu."

"Great."

"Maybe I should have it away with Lin whilst I'm at it." I said contemplatively. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure...WHAT?!"

"Glad to see you've come back to planet Earth. Here's your tea." I handed him the tea and he accepted it but he glared at me. "Hey, it's not my fault you were away with the fairies and weren't listening to a word I said." I shrugged. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't responded to that." Naru was still scowling. I playfully punched his arm that didn't have the tea he was holding. "Oh come on, it's not like I'm actually going to do it!"

"You'd better not." He replied shortly.

I couldn't help myself, I started to smirk and slowly make my way out of the kitchen with my hands behind my back. "Oh I don't know..." I said teasingly. "It could be fun...I bet the pay is good really good too..." The look on his face became dark and forbidding. I smiled at him. "Kidding, kidding!" He didn't look convinced though. "Can you really see_ me_ on stage pole dancing? Cause I can't." I admitted as we walked out of the kitchen.

"You are not pole dancing anywhere Mai!" Monk's voice boomed.

I grimaced. "I'm not! Why does everyone keep thinking that?!"

"You said it not me." Monk answered.

"Yeah, I said I _wasn't_ going to pole dance."

"Actually you asked if you could be seen pole dancing...why were you even discussing it anyway?" He demanded. I blushed deeply.

"She was trying to get my attention and see if I was listening. She said it for a perfectly harmless reason." Naru said calmly.

"Shouldn't you be off informing employees?" I asked quickly as Monk looked like he was about to speak.

"Yeah, well I wanted to grab a drink." He informed.

"Riiight..." I looked at him suspiciously. "Well, we were just heading back to base."

"I see. Well, I'd better get that drink and then get back to the job. No pole dancing either of you." Monk said sternly.

"Don't worry we won't, promise." I laughed. "Come on Naru!" I grabbed onto his arm and we began walking back to base.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Well, crap...John's still possessed!**

**Treelow955: Yeah now...Masako might be coming! *Shudders***

**Naruisawesome: Haha! I know how you feel! Sorry, Masako lovers out there but we don't like Masako!**

**Treelow955: Yeah...sorry! **

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclamier: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Lin informed us that he had called Masako when we entered. I flopped onto a sofa.

"She said she'll be here this evening."

"Good, that's good." Naru replied. I glanced at Naru.

"I don't think it's very good." I muttered under my breath. When she comes in she's just going to be all over Naru. I could feel Naru staring at me. I looked at him too and gave him a questioning look. He frowned then cocked an eyebrow at me before turning back to Lin. I mentally sighed. I should've stayed with Monk that way I could've done something. Naru probably wouldn't have let me though. Nope, instead I'm stuck here waiting for the boyfriend stealer to arrive. Lin said this evening so that's what, like five?

I glanced at John and then gently put my hand around my throat. It hurts. I let out a sigh. 'I wish none of this was happening. I wish I could just be with Naru with no threats of Masako and no angry spirits and for once just enjoy his company uninterrupted.' At the thought of Naru I looked over at him. He was talking quietly with Lin probably about what we're going to do after Masako gets here. Every so often he would glance at John. I would too though. He's not going to stay knocked out forever.

I really wanted Naru to come and sit with me and cuddle me like he was in the kitchen but I knew he wouldn't, I don't think he's worked on anything all morning so he's going to be focused on checking everything. I let out another sigh and curled into the corner of the sofa. Naru has his tea...He must not want me to do anything right now since I'm just sitting here...maybe I can go to sleep!

"Mai, I'd like you to go through the information we have so far again and look for anything that could help Miss Hara." Naru announced. So much for sleeping! I sighed and got up to collect the files which were near Naru. I don't really see how this is supposed to help Masako any. Naru must have caught a look on my face as he gently grasped my wrist to stop me.

I spun around to face him. "Yeah?"

Naru frowned slightly. "Mai, is there something wrong, you don't seem like yourself?"

I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine."

"You're not though. It's almost like you're...jealous."

I jerked my wrist free. "No I'm not. Why would I be?"

"You tell me Mai, but you've been like this since Lin announced when Miss Hara would be here."

I grabbed the file. "Like this? I'm the same as I was ten minutes ago."

"No, you're moodier. Definitely moodier and you become even more so when I mention Miss Hara's name." Naru deducted. 'You would think he'd stop saying her name then.'

"It doesn't matter." I said waving it off as if it's nothing and then started going back to the sofa. Naru followed me.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked up at him after I sat down.

Naru frowned as he sat down beside me. "What the hell has gotten into you? This isn't you Mai. Why are you so angry?" He asked as he grasped one of my hands.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you think I'm angry? I'm doing what you told me to do." I lifted the file. 'Okay, sure, I'm a little annoyed that Masako's coming but I'm not angry.'

"This isn't about you reading the file. This is something different. Tell me what, I can't help you unless you do."

I glanced at Lin and John and then I held onto Naru's hand. "I'm fine." I said slowly. "I mean okay, fine, it's a little annoying that Masako's coming but that's just because she hates me."

"Are you worried I'll dump you for her?" Naru questioned. "You are, aren't you? You think that I'm more interested in her than I am in you." He added his other hand to mine. "Mai, I promise you, no matter what, it's only you for me, it's only ever been you for me." He declared earnestly, allowing his neutral facade to drop for a few moments so I could see that he meant every word.

"I...I know..." I admitted while nodding. "I mean you'd probably already to be with her if you wanted to be."

"Mai, she has a lot of growing up to do. She is rude, a blackmailer, prissy and stuck-up. Most of all she's not you. You are about the only person I know who has never liked me because of my looks and has defiantly argued with me if they think something is wrong with my logic. I don't get that from Miss Hara, I get swooning and other rather disturbing actions." He explained, pulling a face when he described the things Masako does. "Besides, I told you I like Mai flavour." He winked. I couldn't help but break out into a wide smile and giggle softly. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back, burying my face into his chest.

"Hey Naru?"

"Yes Mai?"

"Do me a favour and eat something." I begged.

Naru pulled back just enough to look down at my face. "Why?"

"Because, you haven't eaten and I love you."

I felt him gave a silent chuckle from the vibration from his chest before sighing. "Fine."

"Yay!" Naru just shook his head at me. I giggled. I removed myself from him so he could eat because I knew he wouldn't do it unless I did. He sighed and looked at the food that was on offer. Seeing as he wasn't going to pick it up, I did instead and held it out for him to take. He gingerly took it from me and looked at it some more.

"Naru you're going to eat it not the other way around." He looked unsure. I nodded in an encouraging way. He tentatively took a mouthful. I smiled. "Do you not like eating in front of people?"

"It's not that, I'm just not hungry." Naru replied.

I looked at him incredulously. "Not hungry? How? You haven't eaten anything since dinner last night!"

"So? It doesn't mean I'm hungry now."

I sighed. "Why didn't you say that before? If you're not hungry then don't eat." He should've told me and I wouldn't have tried to make him eat.

"I had other things on my mind."

I leaned back into the sofa and relaxed. "What would that be?"

"All kinds of things. Case related things, other...things." He informed.

I looked down at my lap. I think I knew what those 'other things' were but I still had to ask. "...What's the other things?" Naru looked like he was thinking about what to say or how to answer. I waited patiently though, still looking down. I began playing with my hands. Naru still didn't say anything. 'I'm not going to push it though, he'll tell me when he's ready to.' Then I remembered the file Naru wanted me to look through. I picked it up from where it was beside me and started to look through it. I flipped through about three pages. 'What _exactly_ am I supposed to be looking for? I mean, yeah, something that'll help Masako but what's that supposed to be?!' Naru was still looking like he was deep in thought. I really wonder what he's thinking about. Even in the kitchen he was so deep in thought that it took me saying I was going to have it away with Lin to get Naru to snap out of it.

I gently nudged him. Naru didn't even move an inch. I sighed before glancing at Lin who was typing with his back turned to us, not paying us a bit of attention. So I quickly got up and sat on Naru's lap and kissed him deeply before he could snap out of his thoughts and ask me what I was doing. He paused a moment in shock before kissing me back. I pulled away since I knew I got his attention. He looked like he was debating whether to pull me back or not.

I decided to speak though before he made his choice. "You know, when you're deep in thought it's hard to get you out of it." I whispered to him.

"Hmm." He grunted. Okay, I hate it when Naru gives me just one-worded answers!

"Naru what are you thinking about so hard?"

He frowned and looked away. "I just...are you sure it's me who you love?" He asked.

I frowned and my eyes about popped out of my head. I glanced at Lin again to make sure he wasn't paying us attention before I looked back towards Naru to see him still looking away.

"What are you talking about?! Don't be asking if it's that 'Me or Gene' thing again! Of course it's you, it's _always_ been you. I think I know who I love and who I don't."

"Are you sure you'd rather not be with Kei? He seems to know more about you and is nicer..."

I leaned my head on Naru's shoulder. "The only reason Kei knows more about me is because we've known each other since I was five. And like I said before..._Kei's like a brother to me_. I have never ever felt that way about him and I never will." Naru wrapped an arm around me. I looked up at him. He gave me a gentle squeeze. "Are you going to believe me now when I say I love _you_ and no one else?"

"I may require some convincing from time to time." He said slyly.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Of course." He wrapped his other arm around me and drew me into a kiss and I immediately kissed him back. This made him kiss me more passionately. He caught me by surprise when he brushed his tongue against my lower lip. I squealed slightly. He did it again and this time I let him in. I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth. He hummed in approval. Naru brought his hand up to my neck to deepen it even more but as he touched it I whimpered in pain.

He immediately broke off. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." He said breathlessly.

I gently brushed my fingers against my neck. "It's fine." I said just as winded as he was.

"No. It's not." He argued as he gently gripped my shoulders.

"Naru." I replied in a 'stop arguing with me' tone.

"What?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Anyways, what exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" I asked as I picked up the file and moved from Naru's lap to the seat beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Anything you think will help Miss Hara when she tries to talk to him." Naru replied. I nodded. After a while I hummed, from thinking and in frustration, as I flipped through the file, reading it. The words were kinda growing fuzzy and blurry after staring at them for so long. I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes. I tried to refocus on the words but they started to look like they were swimming. I closed my eyes for a moment and snuggled closer to Naru. I heard him say my name and something else but I was already too far gone to understand it. I yawned again and finally allowed myself to drift off into my dream.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Hmm...do you know Mai's gonna have a normal dream or...**

**Treelow955: ...A case related dream?!**

**Naruisawesome: Hey! I was going to say that!**

**Treelow955: Haha, too bad!**

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

_When I opened my eyes I was in my dreamscape. Something felt different though. As I looked around I realized I wasn't in the black void where I usually meet Gene but in the old part of the factory. A young looking Atsuo walked up to me. 'Oh my god...'_

_"Yuki, we need to talk." He said._

_"About what, Atsuo?" I found myself saying._

_"You know what about Yuki, about the plan." Atsuo alluded._

_I froze before slowly looking up at Atsuo. "Ohh...right." _'Oh man, oh man, I really don't want to do this.'_ "But...You can't, what if we get caught?"_

_"Oh relax, Yuki! No one is going to find out!" Atsuo insisted. 'This seems oddly familiar... _No_, oh no, it's a first person death dream!'_

_"Please Atsuo, don't!" I pleaded. 'Gene, please...I don't want to live this dream!' Gene didn't come though. The next thing I know I'm on the platform and Atsuo's climbing the ladder. _'Oh God, how'd I get into this mess?'_ I started backing up._ 'I should have never agreed to this plan! I'm sorry Kazumi, I didn't mean for this to happen. Protect the little one and may he or she grow into someone I would've been proud of.'_ I kept backing up until my foot slipped and I fell to the ground. Atsuo kept advancing towards me._

_"Nowhere to run now, I would give up if I were you." Atsuo sneered. 'Please someone get me out of here, I don't want to experience any more.'_

_"A-atsuo just think about what you're doing! I-I promise I won't say a word!" I pleaded, my eyes started tearing up with tears. 'Gene please!'_

_Atsuo just shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for that, now just die like a good pawn." 'GENE!' I watched helplessly as Atsuo raised the knife and positioned it above my heart. _'Atsuo...Why are you doing this?! Please don't!'_ I felt myself crawling backwards towards the edge of the platform and certain doom. _'Kazumi, I love you!'

_I fell and it seemed to take forever to hit the vat below but when I did I went all the way through it. The chocolate was thick and suffocating and I could barely move. Could barely breathe even. I tried but it was no use, there was nothing I could do. _'I'm sorry...Kazumi...'_ '...Gene...' The last thoughts besides hearing him say he loved Kazumi was, _'This...your fault...Atsuo.'

"-ai, Mai! Mai, wake up! Mai!" I heard Naru's frantic voice as I started to wake coughing and gasping for air.

"*Cough, cough* Naru...*cough*...drink...*cough, gasp*...quick...had a...*cough*...first person dream...*gasp, cough, cough*"

"I'll go get some water!" I heard someone say. Naru gently rubbed my back whilst we waited. It turned out it was Yasu who had volunteered to get me water. He handed the glass of water to Naru. Naru gently put it to my lips and ordered me to sip it slowly. I did as I was told. I felt so sick to my stomach though and my throat felt constricted. Naru wrapped an arm around me as he helped me drink. After a little while I gently pushed the water away from me. I coughed a couple more times before I finally settled down.

"Are you ready to tell us what you saw?" Naru asked.

I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. I closed them for a moment to make them disappear and to collect myself. "It...it was basically the same dream I had before but...this time I was Yuki." When I felt my voice start to crack, I paused in between. Naru laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "I could hear his thoughts." Naru looked at me with interest at this information. I looked around and saw Monk and Ayako also around me like everyone else. "Whatever illegal thing him and Mr Tsukiyomi were doing...Yuki didn't want to...His wife was also pregnant." I reiterated. The others murmured in shock at this. I nodded.

"Is there anything else you saw?" Naru asked.

"He mostly just kept thinking 'I'm sorry Kazumi' or 'I love you Kazumi'...He asked why Mr Tsukiyomi was doing what he was doing and that he shouldn't have gotten into this mess...I think that's all...before we died." I retold, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"I see." Naru said. Before I could reply I was trapped in a hug. From the tightness and the smothering-ness I instantly recognized it as Monk's. Suddenly his arms loosened as he cried out in pain.

"That's what you get for almost suffocating her." Ayako stated.

"I wasn't suffocating her!" Monk retorted. I cringed at the word 'suffocating.' I've had enough of that. "I was giving her a comforting hug!"

"Which is why she looks terrified." Ayako responded.

"You didn't look that way, did you Mai?" Monk asked me.

"I...uh..."

"Of course she did." Ayako interrupted.

"You didn't even give her a chance to speak!"

"What, so she could lie? Of course I didn't." I laughed nervously as they continued fighting. I glanced at Naru to find him staring at me which was a little unnerving. I gave him a look that said 'what?'.

Naru just slightly shook his head. I glanced over at John who was still knocked out. "How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours." Naru answered.

"That long?!" I shrieked. "Great and I fell asleep before I found anything for Masako didn't I?! She's probably going to be here in like an hour!"

Naru smirked. "On the contrary Mai, your dream has given us plenty of information to work with."

I blinked. "It has?" I felt relieved, at least I didn't have to suffer through that for no helpful reason.

"It has." Naru confirmed.

"Has John stayed knocked out the whole time?"

"No, Lin had to knock him out again about half an hour ago." I nodded as I fearfully glanced over at John. Naru must have noticed as he wrapped an arm around me again. I leaned back into him and relaxed, trying to forget about Yuki wanting to kill me and the death experience I just had. All I wanted to do was crawl in my bed and cry. Naru gently stroked my side and brought me closer to him as though sensing that I wanted to cry but not in front of the others.

"So what do we do now Boss?" Yasu asked. Ayako and Monk were still grumbling at each other.

"We wait for Miss Hara to arrive, it's all we can do at this point."

"When did you guys get back?" I asked Yasu after a while.

"About an hour ago." He replied. "And it was soo cute! Naru was..."

"Yasuhara! I believe you should still be looking through the files." Naru snapped.

I glanced at Naru and then at Yasu. "Naru was what?" I asked curiously.

"Well..." He began in a conspiring tone.

"Yasuhara." Naru warned.

My curiosity just went up five levels. "Yasuhara," I encouraged sweetly. "Come on, please tell me!" Why doesn't Naru want me to know? It's not like it'd be anything he hasn't already done...

"Well as I was saying..." Yasu continued. "It was soo cute! Naru was..."

"Yasuhara, if I have to tell you again there will be serious consequences." Naru bit out.

I pouted. "Naru will you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Threatening Yasu to keep him from talking!" I said. "You know you could just tell me." I smiled.

"And what would I be telling you exactly?"

"Whatever Yasu said you were doing that was 'cute.'"

"I have no idea what that idiot is talking about." I looked over at Monk and Ayako to see if they'd tell me. They were still deeply involved in their argument though.

I turned back to Naru with the pout still on my face. "Naaaruuu." I whined.

"Yes Mai?"

If he won't tell me directly whatever the 'cute' thing is he did then I'll just ask him a different way. "Where were you in the room whenever Yasu and the others came back?"

"Is there a reason you are asking me that?"

Knowing him, either answer I give he still probably won't tell me. "Yes there is."

"And what would that be?"

I smiled sweetly and snuggled more into him. "Just because I want to know."

"I see, so you want to play it that way do you?" Naru said as he drew me closer. "You really want to know what I did?" I nodded. "Really?" I nodded again. Naru smirked. He leaned in close next to my ear. I blushed as I felt him breathe in my ear. "What I did was..." He murmured. 'Come on, tell me!' "...None of Yasuhara's business in the first place." He finished huskily.

"Naru!" I protested when I had finished taking in what he'd said.

"Oh come on Boss, just tell Mai you were cuddled up asleep with her already!" Yasu blurted out. My eyebrows shot up. He was like that this morning, why didn't he just tell me? I looked at Naru smiling in victory. Naru looked away sulking.

"Thank you Yasu!" I exclaimed. I saw Naru give him a deadly glare. Yasu laughed nervously and went over to Monk and Ayako. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" I whispered to Naru.

"Why, so you could mock me?"

I frowned. "No I wouldn't. Why would you think that?"

"It's what the others have been doing."

My frown deepened. "What?!" I secretly glared at the others. "They're just not used to you doing that I guess...It doesn't matter what they think. I love it." Naru still frowned though. Great, now Naru's sulking again...If Naru ever goes somewhere and I'm left alone with those three, I'm going to chew their heads off!

I snuggled close to him. "Do you want any tea? I'll go make you some if you want." Naru shook his head. I had to resist the urge to put my hand on his forehead to check for a temperature. Is he sick? Naru kissed the top of my head which was on his chest. Never mind, I wouldn't want to get up anyways. I let out a happy sigh and Naru gently stroked my arm with his thumb as his arms were wrapped around me.

Lin's phone started ringing a few minutes later. He answered it. I couldn't really hear what he was saying but a few seconds later he hung up and turned to me and Naru. "Miss Hara just arrived." I gripped onto Naru's shirt.

"Takigawa, go collect Miss Hara and bring her here." Naru ordered.

"As you wish." Monk grumbled before leaving. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. I sighed worriedly as I rested my head against Naru's chest. I suddenly wondered if I should be in this position with Naru when Masako comes in. A smirk crept across my face. Of course I should, he said he was mine after all. I cuddled Naru's middle. I wondered what her reaction would be like though...Maybe Monk's telling her now! No, what am I saying? Of course not, he'd be too scared. Naru gently rubbed my back. I looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"It'll be okay." He murmured. I nodded. I looked at Ayako and Yasu too, surprised to find them talking quietly with each other. I buried my face in Naru's chest, needing the comfort it made me feel. I really hope we actually will sleep in his room tonight. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Naru asked in a sly tone. I stopped smiling and started blushing.

"N-nothing." I stammered.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I...um...I..."

"I'm waiting." Naru teased me.

"Don't make me tickle you to get you to stop asking." I teased back. Naru just raised an eyebrow as if that's the stupidest thing I've ever said. "What?" I asked innocently.

Naru smirked though. "You should know I'm having to resist the urge to kiss you senseless right now." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Don't resist." I whispered back. He glanced at everyone before back at me. He smirked when he saw that no-one was looking and bent his head slightly to kiss my forehead.

"I won't, tonight." The smirk still on his face. I whined slightly and pouted. I wanted him to kiss me properly. Though if Ayako and Yasu saw him actually kiss me, we'd never hear the end of it. I decided to make do with just snuggling up to him.

A minute passed and the door slowly opened. A horrified gasp followed. I glanced at Naru real quick before looking back. Stood in the doorway was Masako and a rather amused looking Monk. Masako lifted her kimono sleeve to cover her mouth and her eyes widened a bit. Then Naru did something I would never have expected him to do in a million years in front of Masako, he cuddled me. Masako looked like she was about to speak but she didn't. She just lowered her eyes away from us; it looked like she was thinking. She looked back up at us and gave us a small smile.

"I am happy for you both." She told us. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I certainly didn't expect her to say something like that! I looked at Naru who just blinked.

"T-thanks Masako..."

"You're welcome..." She chirruped sweetly before casting an eye over John. I raised an eyebrow while everyone else still seemed surprised by her comment earlier to even notice her looking at John. "My, my, my, you have got yourself in a pickle haven't you?" Masako murmured almost to herself.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Masako's reaction probably wasn't what most of yall thought it was was it?**

**Treelow955: We just don't think Masako would blow up especially infront of everyone!**

**Naruisawesome: Well, now it's time for Masako to do her work!**

**Treelow955: Yep! Hopefully it'll work and save poor John!**

**Naruisawesome&Treelow955: Please review! It'd mean a lot to us!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

I frowned slightly. 'What does she mean?' John struggled against his bindings. Oh my god! I was so shocked by Masako's actions that I forgot John was possessed for a moment!

I snapped my head towards John. He started rocking violently from side to side trying to get loose. Naru gave me a gentle squeeze before slowly getting up and pulling me with him. He still had his arm around me the whole time.

"We're...uh...just going to the kitchen for some tea." He said to Masako as he gently steered me towards the door. I frowned at him as we walked out the door. Did he just stutter?! He never does that! And why are we leaving base? John jerked again in his chair.

"I'll kill you!" I heard him yell through the hallway.

"Naru, why did you want to get out of base?" I asked as soon as he'd shut the door after we'd exited. But Naru just calmly walked on and didn't respond until we got to the kitchen. "Naru?" I asked again.

"Yes Mai?" He questioned.

"Why were you in such a hurry to leave?!"

"I was not in a hurry to leave." Naru denied.

"Okay, well why did you want to get out of base then?"

Naru shrugged slightly. "I wanted tea."

"I asked you a few minutes ago and you said you didn't want any!"

"I changed my mind." Okay, yeah, he could've changed his mind but the way he said we were leaving and the way he ushered us out of there was weird.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because the way you wanted to get out of there and said we were leaving was just...weird. Was it because Masako was there or something?" I asked. Naru said nothing. I didn't say anything either. I just stared at him for a bit before walking past him to begin making the tea he wanted so much. 'It has to have something to do with Masako. He would've at least denied it if it didn't!' I felt Naru just watching me. 'Doesn't he _want_ to be there with John starting to wake up?! Not that _I_ want to be there when one of my best friends threatens to kill me for not going out with him, even though I know it isn't really him.' I ranted on and on as I waited for the water to boil. I had my hands on the counter leaning against it with my back towards Naru. I felt Naru come up behind me and hug me close to him. I didn't move or say anything to him. Naru stayed quiet too and just continued to hold me.

After a few minutes later the kettle whistled. I tried to move to get it but Naru's arms were around me so tight I couldn't. "I need to get your tea." I informed evenly.

"Oh, right." He said as he reluctantly let me go.

I picked up the kettle and poured the water into a cup. I grabbed a random tea bag and began to let it steep. Naru had gone to sit down at the kitchen table. I gave him the tea once it was finished. He took a sip and gestured for me to sit down too. I hesitated but in the end I did as told. We stared at each other in silence across the table. I mentally sighed. I probably should've just kept going after I gave him his tea. He suddenly reached across the table and gently grasped one of my hands. I stared at our hands as Naru rubbed his thumb on the top of my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled. I was stunned for a bit. Why is he smiling?!

My thoughts must have been showing on my face again as he frowned slightly and said, "What, can't a man smile at his girlfriend?"

"Yeesss." I began slowly. He then did something that surprised me a little, he chuckled. A smile and a chuckle all in a minute? Is he okay?

"You're so funny sometimes." He commented.

My eyebrows shot up. "What? How?" Doesn't he know I'm still upset with him?!

Naru frowned again slightly. "You're upset, why?"

"Because you never told me why you wanted to leave base in such a hurry! Don't you want to be there since John's waking up? Masako's there now; you should've told her about my dream so she could talk to Yuki." I don't know why but my eyes started tearing up.

"I...I wanted to get you out of there _because_ John was waking up." Naru said. "I saw how it was affecting you and I just wanted to protect you. Lin has all the information from your dream written down, he's probably sharing it with Miss Hara right now."

I quickly wiped my eyes with my free hand got up from my seat. I wrapped my arms around Naru's neck as I sat on his lap. "I want to go home." I whispered to him. I'm really happy that I got to meet up with Kei again but it's also bringing up a lot of memories...that I want to forget.

Naru wrapped his arms around me. "Soon Mai. We just have to make sure the spirit gets exorcised or moved on properly, you know the rules." He said softly. He moved one of his hands to my face and gently swiped a few tears from my cheeks.

I nodded. "I know..." 'Great, I'm crying in front of Naru! Bad Mai!'

"It'll be okay." He murmured as he gently kissed my cheeks. We sat in silence for a while. Naru was stroking my side whilst cuddling me.

I sighed. "I think I need some pain medication...my throat really hurts."

"We'll see if Miss Matsuzaki can do anything a little bit later." Naru vowed.

"No, I don't want to bother her. I think I have some pain medicine in my bag." I admitted.

"Which is in base I'm guessing." Naru surmised.

I shook my head. "No, it's in my room since I have my clothes in it." I explained.

"I see. Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go."

"'Kay." I stood up and Naru did the same. He held my hand as we exited the kitchen and started walking towards my room. On the way there I saw Kei up ahead with some other guy. They were talking as they walked. Kei nodded occasionally at what the other guy was saying. As we got closer Kei noticed us and smiled and waved. I waved back but Naru just scowled.

"Naru please be nice." I begged right before we got to Kei. Naru grunted begrudgingly.

"Hey, what are-Mai what happened to your neck?!" Kei asked worriedly.

"Work related accident." I replied. Kei nodded slowly but still looked at me with concern. He cast a wary glance at Naru who was still sulking in the background. "Kei." I said sternly but softly. He turned his attention back to me. I stiffly shook my head and nudged it in Naru's direction. Kei frowned a little but nodded. "The spirit that's possessing John did it." I explained further. Kei made an 'o' with his mouth now he fully understood what had happened. "Yeah...We were just going to my room to get some medication for it..." I glanced at Naru to make sure he wasn't glaring daggers at Kei.

"I see." Kei nodded. "Well, it was nice seeing you but we have to get back to work." He continued as he seemed to sense Naru's thinning patience and didn't seem to want to pose a threat to him any further.

"Yeah, you too! See ya!" I tugged Naru's hand and we continued walking. We soon reached my room. I let go of Naru's hand and started searching through my bag for the pills. I couldn't find them. I groaned.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked.

I rubbed my forehead with my fingers. "I can't find them."

"Can't find what Mai?"

"The pills!"

"I see. I don't know what to suggest then." I gave out a little whine and stood up. Naru came over to me.

"I guess I'll just do without. I have before." I mumbled.

"My mother always says tea helps." Naru suggested. I glanced at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"I have to make my own tea?" I somewhat joked.

Naru shrugged and looked like he was thinking. "I'll do it. My mother has a special recipe so I'll do it." He said. I grinned and nodded. He gently tugged my hand to get me to follow him as he moved towards the exit. I did and we made our way back to the kitchen. He gently pushed me into a chair before getting started on making me tea.

"If you know how to make tea then why do I always have to make yours?" I teased.

"Because it is part of your job." Naru mumbled nonchalantly as he concentrated on what he was doing. I rolled my eyes but left it alone. A few minutes later he was done and he placed a steaming cup in front of me.

"Thanks." I said before I took a sip. It was really good.

"You're welcome." He replied as he took a seat opposite me. I continued taking sips of it. I could see him watching me.

"What?" I asked once our eyes met.

Naru shook his head. "Nothing." I tilted my head and then shrugged. He smiled a little. I smiled back and looked down. I took a few more sips of tea.

"If...if Masako will be able to talk to Yuki...what do you think will happen?" I asked quietly.

"Hopefully he will move on peacefully." Naru answered. I nodded. 'And then we can go home...' Naru moved to a chair that was next to me. I looked at him and tightened the hold I had on the cup. "Something wrong?" He asked, frowning.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so...I'll just be glad when it's over." He reached out and gently stroked my arm. I smiled at him again. "I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." I finished the rest of my tea and then put it in the sink before sitting back down beside Naru. He wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled into him.

"My throat's feeling much better." I mumbled.

"Good." He replied looking at it. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be gone in a week or two...the bruise I mean." I told him.

"That's good." He murmured. We just remained silent for about ten minutes. Occasionally Naru would caress my arm with the one he had around me. Or he brushed his fingers up and down my other arm. It kinda tickled.

I didn't want to start laughing so I decided to talk to keep him from continuing. "How much longer do you think it's going to be? _If_ Masako's talking to him, she might not be. Maybe they thought you would've wanted to be there so they knocked him out again." I rambled. Naru just shrugged and started tracing random patterns on my arm with his thumb. I mentally sighed. He continued what he was doing, seemingly fully concentrated on it. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Apparently he never wants just that because he kissed me on the lips afterwards. I, of course, kissed him back. I placed both my hands on his cheeks to deepen it. He lifted me from my seat and placed me on his lap then wrapped his arms around me. I felt him trace circles on the lower part of my back where my shirt ends. This made me writhe a little and giggle.

Naru smirked into the kiss. He continued tracing circles whilst moving his hands a little higher up my back underneath my shirt. I shivered slightly at the touch though. He persisted with what he was doing but didn't move his hands any further up my back. I removed my hands from his cheeks and wrapped them around his neck.

I felt his tongue lick against my lips. When I gasped in surprise, he slipped his tongue in. I immediately melted into the kiss. I moaned and he growled back and nibbled my lip before kissing me passionately again. I had to break away after a short while for some air. He continued peppering my cheeks and jaw with kisses, studiously avoiding my throat. I smiled softly.

I felt him smile against my skin before he brought his lips back to mine. This one was filled with desire. I kissed him back with just as much desire. Naru tightened his hold on me and I moaned. Our bodies were pressured closely together. I wriggled against him wanting to be closer. I wanted to feel him fully against me. He let out a growl and shifted slightly so we were pressed even closer.

He removed his lips from mine and pushed my shirt off my shoulder. He then began kissing and sucking my skin. I moaned again and grasped his hair, tugging it gently and holding his head against my skin. He kept working at my shoulder, careful not to touch my throat. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a hickey there later on. He then decided to move to the other shoulder, lavishing as much attention on it as he did the first one.

I tilted my head back and moaned once again. Naru hummed his approval against my skin.

After a minute or two of us still kissing I heard voices in the hallway. I groaned at that and my head flopped onto Naru's shoulder. He let out a small chuckle. I lifted my head back up to look at him and sighed.

"I guess we'll have to continue where we left off later." Naru said.

"Yeah...I guess so." I grinned. He chuckled and pecked me on the lips once before letting me go. I climbed off his lap too just in case the people outside came into the kitchen. Naru wrapped an arm around me once I was seated in my chair again. And not a moment sooner the door opened. Masako was standing there.

"Oh...h-hey Masako..." Naru just looked at her silently. Masako didn't say anything either. She just stared at me. I frowned slightly. Something seemed...off about her. I glanced at Naru and then back at her. "Masako?"

"Yes Mai?" She asked calmly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything will be better soon." Masako replied cryptically.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: ...Masako might have finally lost it...**

**Treelow955: What, she couldn't take the idea of Mai and Naru being together anymore so she's decided to kill Mai off?**

**Naruisawesome: Exactly!**

**Treelow955: *Rolls eyes* Oh stop being so dramatic!**

**Naruisawesome: *Pouts***

**Treelow955: Ignore her! Anyways please review!**

**Naruisawesome: Yes that way we can find out what's wrong with Masako!**


End file.
